True love always prevails, doesn't it?
by caged'N'torn
Summary: Can Haruka overcome her own pride? Can Michi forgive her & what of her own secrets? Can their children work together to fix the relationship? Who really hates who here and what about Mamoru & Usagi? How many hearts will break in the process?
1. the affair

authors note   
I do not own sailormoon, nor am i affiliated with dale earnhardt Jr. in any way shape or form so do not sue me. I am not profiting from this in any way.

this is going to be about how the characters interact with each other in life, I may have some fighting throughout but don't expect much of it.

* * *

Haruka sat idly at the racetrack listening to her chief mechanic blather on about some engine or driver. She checked her watch and it was as she'd expected, fifteen minutes past two on a Saturday. "Mark I hate to interrupt but it's getting late and I need to get going. We'll continue next week ok?" Haruka cut him off. He had the grace to look embarrassed.

"All right, that's fine." Mark replied standing and gathering his things. Everyone else did much the same. Haruka high tailed it out of there. She ran home to the flat that she and Michiru shared. She showered and lit some candles throughout the house. She heated the dinner she had prepared yesterday and dressed for the evening. She donned a black slip dress and garter belt with black stockings and high heals. She combed her hair and put on black disk earrings and a black satin chocker. She rushed downstairs and set the table. She had fixed a chicken dinner, breasts prepared with a white sauce served over pasta with butter, basil, and Romano Cheese. Dessert was devils food brownies with chocolate icing and cherries. She sat a chilled bottle of Asti Spumoni on the table and two glasses. She put on a romantic piano cd on and was just beginning to wonder if she'd been stood up when the doorbell rang and he walked into the house and into Haruka's arms. "I thought you weren't coming!" She accused.

"I'm sorry love I was held up at work." He said kissing her on the neck.

"You're forgiven, I was held up at the track too. I only just finished getting everything ready." Haruka smiled melting into another kiss. She led Dale into the dinning area and he oo'd at the dinner set out there.

"Has Lita been here?" He teased her. He had been in town long enough that he had met a few of her friends.

"No!" Haruka exclaimed indignantly. "I was watching Martha Stewart." She explained laughing. After they ate Dale lead Haruka into the living room and danced with her by candlelight.

"Where is your daughter this eavening?" Dale asked as they waltzed around in slow lazy circles.

"She's with Lita tonight." After the second song Haruka lead Dale upstairs.

Black Satin sheets graced the queen size bed. Dale smiled and kissed Haruka passionately on the neck and mouth. Haruka moaned with the pleasure she was feeling He smiled and drew her onto the bed where he began running his hands all over her, feeling her body tremble. She was beautiful, he thought. She was watching him as he sat there absently running a hand over her thigh.

"What?" She asked, her voice strangled with passion.

"You're beautiful." Dale whispered drawing close to her. He removed the slip dress and panties but left the stalkings, shoes and garter belt. He marveled at how sexy she was. They moved together and passion ensued. When it was over they lay in each other's arms discussing different events throughout their lives. An hour after that, Dale tore himself away from Haruka and she forced her weary bones from bed and cleaned away all evidence of his ever being there. After doing the dishes she put blue sheets on the bed and washed the satin sheets. She put them away and fell into bed exhausted.  
Haruka woke the next day and lay in bed reflecting on what she'd done.

She'd met Dale Earnhardt Jr. at the racetrack. He'd come over for a stock car race. She'd been running laps, testing a new engine. Michiru had left the day before physically. Emotionally she'd been gone for months. Dale had been hanging around the pit when she pulled in and he came over to chat as she exited the car. Mark had been absent that day, having had a sick child at home. The rest of her crew gathered around the car and started work. Haruka led Dale a few feet away and introduced herself. "I'm Haruka Tenoh." She said laughing.

"I'm Dale Earnhardt Jr." He replied running a hand through his hair. They talked for hours about racing and engines until finally Dale's rumbling stomach interrupted them. She'd led him to a bar a block away laughing as he walked by her side making small jokes. After a few drinks he began hitting on her and after a few more she let him lead her to his hotel room. As she had lain in his arms he'd asked if he could see her the next day. She had agreed and came home to shower and plan. That had been three days ago. She'd seen Dale every day there after. She came back to herself and sighed. She wondered down to the kitchen and fixed herself some eggs and coffee. Shaking her head in her silk robe, she leaned back in her recliner and sighed deeply resting her hands in her lap. She knew Michiru was coming home the next day and she knew everything was going to be different. She couldn't imagine looking at Michiru and pretending that nothing was wrong. She'd been depressed for months and nothing was getting any better. Dale had woken something inside her. He'd ignited some spark that had dwindled. She knew he was married and she knew that she couldn't go with him but never the less she had decided to go. She got up and started packing her clothes, and her daughters clothes. Haruka left the dishes she'd bought and all of the linens. She left the crib and packed up most of the toys. She packed up her cd's and as she stared around at the empty house she felt sad. She knew it had to happen though. She just couldn't go on pretending that everything was all right. She called Usagi as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" Usagi answered with a yawn.  
"Hey meatball head." Haruka said with a laugh. "What are you still doing in bed? It's nearly noon." She added.

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed sheepishly. "What did you need something Haruka? Is Storm all right?" Usagi asked changing the subject.

"Well yah." Haruka sighed. "Storm is fine. I'm going to America tomorrow. Usagi, I know that it's going to be hard without me, if you should really need me, I'll always be just a phone call away."

"WHAT?" Usagi exclaimed surprised. "Haruka what's going on? For how long are you going? When will you be coming back? What about the scouts? What about Storm? Is there anything I can do?" Questions issued forth like a fountain. Haruka smiled on her end of the phone.

"I'm going permanently. I just can't stay here anymore. I need a change." She said letting her weariness show in her voice. "Storm is comming with me. She is my daughter, the heir to the throne of Uranus. I will train her and send her back when the time is right." Haruka added in a soft tone of voice Usagi had rarely heard from the woman.

"Haruka," Usagi said pausing to find the appropriate words. "If this is what you really need to do, then I support you. It is going to be hard without you, but we'll manage." She said confidently. She knew that she couldn't keep Haruka here against her will and she knew that eventually she'd be back. So she decided to give Haruka her space. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked again quietly.

"Wish me luck?" Haruka asked in a small voice. Usagi smiled at the way her friend sounded. She'd always had a soft spot in her heart for Haruka even though she tried not to show it.

"Of course ruka-chan!" Usagi exclaimed happily. "You'll be fine, you'll do great things in America I just know it." She stated confidently.

"Thanks meatball-head." Haruka mumbled. "Tell the others for me?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Usagi stated hanging up. Haruka hung up her end and started loading her suitcases into the car. Once that was done she sat down and started to figure out what she'd say to Michiru.


	2. the fight and flight

I do not own sailormoon in any way, shape or form. Nor am I in any way affilitated with the dale earnhardt jr. organization. I am not profiting from this and would appriciate it if you do not sue me.

* * *

Noon the next day Haruka sat on the edge of her recliner waiting for Michiru to arrive. Finally at half past she heard Michiru's car pull in the drive. Haruka squared her shoulders and waited. Finally Michiru walked through the door. She took off her shoes and set her purse on the chest by the door. She came into the living room and looked at Haruka. "Hello Haruka." She said in a cool voice.

"Hello Michiru." Haruka replied in an equally cool tone. Michiru glanced around the room and took in the missing objects. She looked back at Haruka her smile faltering.

"Haruka, is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked coldly. Haruka stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Haruka nodded. "I'm leaving." She stated quickly. "We've grown apart. I've done everything in my power these past few months to bring us back together and it just hasn't worked." Haruka told her deciding that it would be best just to put it out there. Michiru looked stunned, like she honestly hadn't seen it coming. Haruka looked at the ground.

"Haruka, I, I don't know what to say." Michiru responded after some time. "Can't we work something out?" She asked quietly. Haruka just sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"No, we can't." She stated walking towards the door.

"Haruka wait!" Michiru cried suddenly turning after her. "What about storm? She's my daughter too you know and you can't just take her and leave."

"Watch me." Haruka muttered as she opened the door and walked outside.  
"Haruka you can't do this!" Michiru cried again.

"Why not? Why after all this time can I not take a step to make life better for me and my child? Why after all this time do you suddenly care?" Haruka threw the questions at Michiru as if they were weapons. Michiru just wilted.

"Why are you being so cruel?" She asked in a tear strained voice.

"Why are you being so emotional all of the sudden?" Haruka fired back. Michiru just swallowed and asked one last question.

"There's someone else isn't there?" Haruka looked at her feet.  
"I have a right to know." Michiru stated quietly.

"Yes, there is." Haruka mumbled softly not revealing anymore than she had too. She was trying to spare Michiru's feeling somewhat. After all, having your woman leave you for a man, was the ultimate insult.  
"Who is it? Is it Usagi? I know you've always loved her in a special way, more so than we all do." Michiru stated. She just had to know, she couldn't let well enough alone. She knew in the end she would probably regret knowing but something inside her just made her push that much more.  
"It's not Usagi." Haruka admonished taking a step toward the car.  
"Well then who is it? Is it Lita? I know that the two of you had a thing back in high school but I thought you told me that was over with."

"It is over with. It's not Lita either." Haruka stated sighing. She didn't really want to do this but she could tell that Michiru would not give up until she had a name.  
"Then who is it?" Michiru cried in anger. "I want to know. I have a right to." Haruka just turned and looked Michiru square in the eye.

"It's Dale Earnhardt Jr." She stated in a fierce voice. She watched realization hit Michiru and then anger followed by hurt and then finally by disgust.

"Get out of here. Just go if you're going." Michiru spat the words out at Haruka and turned to go into the house and never once looked back. Haruka drove off and stopped at Lita's for the night. The next morning only Usagi and Lita were there at the airport to see them off. Haruka boarded the flight holding Storm tightly to her. She let only one tear escape her iron fisted control over her emotions and as she fastend Storm into the carrier seat she wondered if she had done her daughter a disservice by separating her from Michiru. As the plain rose into the air, she tried not to look back and wonder what she had done.


	3. Surprize!

i do not own, nor am i affiliated with anything mentioned in the following story.

* * *

All through the flight Haruka tried to think of a plan. Dale was married; she couldn't show up on his doorstep. She didn't know of anyone else in America that would be willing to help her though. Then upon further thought, she decided that she would go to Indianapolis, which was the home of American racing. Surely if she demonstrated her talents, someone would take her in. Haruka looked over Storm who had fallen asleep and she smiled at her daughter. "You're so lucky. You don't have to worry about making the right decisions. Or about if you're doing the right thing. The only thing you have to worry about is having a dry diaper and full stomach." Haruka murmured her thoughts to the sleeping child. She sat back in her seat and tried to rest her eyes. Once the plane landed in New York Haruka scheduled a charter flight that would take them to Indianapolis. Once in Indianapolis she found her way to the racetrack. She knew this late in the season she had little chance of getting picked up as a driver but she could probably get a job as a mechanic. So she made her way to the pit and asked around if anyone was hiring mechanics. She demonstrated her talents and was hired on with a fairly new outfit. The guys all just loved Storm, who was a quiet baby and well mannered. The chief mechanic was called Bryan was half Japanese and he knew of Haruka and her career in Japan. He was astonished that she had come to America. He was certain that she could get picked up as a driver next season. He offered to let her stay with him and his wife until she had a place of her own. Haruka agreed and felt at peace.

Bryan's wife was an American woman in her forty's like her husband who was forty-five. She had two grown kids of her own, one in New York studying acting, one in Miami studying music. She just exclaimed over Storm and she could not get over the fact that the girl had natural blue highlights in her blonde hair. Haruka was forced to explain to them that Storm had been the result of a genetic experiment.  
"My friend Ami Mizuno is a doctor and scientist. She has won many awards for her work in genetics. She has come up with a way to combine two peoples DNA so that anyone can have a child. If your husband is sterile, you can still have a child thanks to this method. Or if you're in love with someone of the same sex, the two of you can have a child of your own thanks to this wonderful new technology. It's still in the early stages though; I don't think she's ready at all to go public with it." Bryan and his wife exchanged a look and smiled at Haruka. They promised not to tell a soul. Haruka found a furnished apartment above a local gas station two blocks away. She and Storm moved in the next day. Bryan's wife Tammy gave them a crib and some bedding for it that she had tucked away. Bryan offered to drive Haruka to the track since they'd be working together and Tammy offered to watch Storm while they worked.

It was a pleasant existence and Haruka was almost able to forget about her past until she heard on the news that the queen of Neptune, Michiru Kiaoh was expecting. She was seen with Dr. Mizuno and after a press conference the world knew about the DNA combination process that had resulted in the child the queen was now carrying. Though still in the experimental stages the process proved promising. They would not say however, whose DNA had been combined with the queens to produce the child; Haruka knew that it was hers.

Bryan had been waiting for fifteen minutes and he decided that something must be wrong. So he shut the engine off and headed up the stairs and after knocking and receiving no response he entered the small apartment and found Haruka sitting in front of the small television in tears. Now he knew that something she had seen on TV had upset her terribly. "Haruka, what's wrong?" He asked as he kneeled beside her on the carpet. She just looked at him as tears ran down her face. "I've made a horrible mistake." She wailed.

"What is it Haruka? What have you done?" Bryan asked in a kind, soft tone.

"Michiru is pregnant." Haruka stated in a tone that revealed her misery. Bryan followed the goings on in Japan as closely as he could and he was quite familiar with the royal families. Nine girls of mysterious decent, with magical powers had proven themselves great warriors and protectors of the weak. These girls rose to power to rule all of Japan and were restoring royal rule all throughout the world. America had yet to agree to such things but it would come along soon enough. Bryan knew Haruka to be one of the queen's but she did not want revealed and so he kept her secret as best he could. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"It's yours isn't it?" He asked quietly. Haruka just nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Bryan inquired.

"I don't know." Haruka mumbled wiping her eyes. "I can't go back; I said such horrible things to her. I don't know how I could have been so wrong." Bryan just listened.

"Well in times like this, I always asked my higher power what I should do. Let your heart guide you." Bryan advised. Haruka turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, its good advice." She said in a shaky tone. "Let's get to the track ok? I want to check out the new carburetor." Bryan nodded and helped Haruka too her feet. Haruka went on through her day as if nothing was wrong and Bryan was amazed but he let it go. Bryan confronted her about the whole breakdown several days later.

"What are you going to do Haruka? You and Michiru had the love of a century; the woman is pregnant with your child. Though I can scarcely believe it, it is true. Don't you think you at least owe her as much as an apology?" Haruka had been folding laundry. She put down the blanket she was holding and sighed. She looked at Storm sleeping in her play-pen a few feet away.

"You know, just two years ago, I was the one pregnant and in the news. Amy had come to us and asked us if we would help her test some new technology she had just developed. We had decided that I would carry the baby because Michiru is so frail and small boned. She was always there for me, she was amazing. She cooked, and cleaned, and rubbed my aching feet. She even washed my hair for me." Haruka paused and smiled inwardly. Bryan just listened and sat in the chair by the play-pen. "I was in labor for seven hours with Storm; Michiru was there through the whole thing. Things were great. I had everything I could ever have dreamed of. But then, just one year after Storm was born, I don't know. Something must have happened but I never knew what it was. She just pulled away from me. She stopped talking to me; she wouldn't look at me or touch me. I would see her watching me with Storm, feeding her or bathing her or even just rocking her to sleep, but she would never want to help. I tried to involve her, but she just acted like she couldn't be bothered. Shortly after that she stopped coming home on the weekends, she started playing late night concerts and staying out all night. I knew she was up to something, I assumed she was having an affair. The late night phone calls, everything else. It all just seemed to make sense. I tried showing her that I still loved her, I tried to show her that I cared. She just ignored everything. Then two months ago she had been gone on some tour or something or other. I met Dale Earnhardt Jr. at the racetrack. His sponsors had sent him for a few races. At first it wasn't anything special, he was just another friend at the track. But then we got drunk and he seduced me. I don't know what the difference was but he had woken something inside of me that had dwindled. I just knew I couldn't go on pretending that nothing was wrong. Suddenly it all seemed so suffocating. I didn't want to put Storm through all the fighting and hostility so I just decided that I would come here. Just two months after all that, I feel more at peace than I have been for a long time. Meeting you and Tammy has been my saving grace. Then I hear on the news that Michiru is expecting. Amy has gone public at the exact same time. I know that the baby Michiru is carrying is mine. I know now that's what she was up too. I'd like to know why she thought she had to hide it from me but I just can't go back there. I can't face her. Bryan please do not make me go back there." Haruka pleaded. Bryan knew that these emotional talks were far and few between with the rough, tough, masculine phenomenon that was Haruka. He stood and came over to where Haruka was standing.

"I won't make you go back. As long as you can live with the knowledge that there is a child in Japan of your blood that will miss out on having you in his or her life. If you can walk away from that, then I don't have any other arguments." Bryan stated picking up a tiny t-shirt and folding it. Haruka stared at him and resumed folding clothes.

"I can live with it. Michiru made it clear that she does not want me in her life. If she wanted me in this child's life, she would have told me about it by now. She hasn't. She hasn't even tried."

"Hmm." Was all Bryan had to say. They resumed life as normal, Haruka watching over Michiru from afar. She kept tabs of her in the news, reading articles on the internet and phoning Makoto and Usagi from time to time.


	4. the revelation

Haruka Tenno was at the track the day it happened. They guys had the radio on as cars weren't running this particular day. They were all working on a new engine design. The song they were listening to had been interrupted. "Queen Michiru Kaio of the Galactic Alliance has just given birth to a baby girl. The princess of Neptune weighed in at six pounds, five ounces. Her name is to be Aiko Kaio. This little beauty has blue hair with blonde highlights and a healthy set of lungs. More on this and other news latter in the hour." The announcer rattled off and then they were returned back to their song already in progress. Haruka paled and Bryan caught her eye. She smiled at him and continued working. Later that day as Haruka was cooking dinner they interrupted television for a press conference. The first thing they showed was a picture of Michiru in the hospital. Haruka's blood ran cold. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines and she was deathly pale. They then cut away to the press conference where Usagi, with Mamarou on her right, was seated next to Ami.

"The queen has been resting peacefully for the past hour. She went into labor early this morning and was rushed to the hospital. Complications did arise during the delivery but both mother and baby are doing fine." Ami reported.

"Is it true that the queen's heart actually stopped during delivery?" A reporter asked. Haruka's eyes became the size of dinner plates as she waited to hear the answer.

"Yes. The queen's heart did stop for three minutes but she was successfully resuscitated and is she is doing fine."

"Is the queen going to disappear from the sailor scouts like the queen of Uranus did just two years ago?" Ami looked over to Usagi.

"Queen Michiru has no intentions of leaving the alliance or the scouts. In fact, her resolve to make this world a better, safer place for all has never been stronger." Usagi answered.

"Can you confirm the rumors that Queen Haruka Tenno of Uranus is the, uhm, other parent of princess Aiko?" Again this question was fielded to Usagi.

"We have no comment on the parentage of the child." Was all she would say. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. They were giving her the space she had asked for.

"Is it true that Queen Haruka is living in America under an alias?"

"No comment."

"Can you tell us if the Queen of Uranus will ever return to the Galactic Alliance?" Here Usagi looked out into the camera and it was as if she were looking right at Haruka.

"That is up to her." She stated in a firm but gentle tone.

"If there are no more questions about Queen Michiru and the Princess Aiko, this conference is over." Ami stated in a firm, fierce voice. Questions turned back to Aiko and Michiru then but the conference ended in another twenty minutes any way. Haruka went back to cooking dinner and she smiled inwardly. Her daughters were both healthy and Michiru was doing fine. Aiko would have Michiru and Storm would have her. She knew that it was screwed up but she knew that somehow things would be ok. After she put Storm in bed for the night she sat in the living room and dialed Usagi.

"Hello?" She said once she picked up.

"Usagi?" Haruka asked tentatively.

"Haruka?" Usagi asked.

"Yes."

"You must have heard the news then. I didn't really expect to hear from you this soon." Usagi stated sounding tired.

"I was at the track when the announcement came over the radio. I also caught the press conference." Haruka explained.

"Oh." Was Usagi's only response.

"Usagi, is Michiru really all right?" Haruka asked in a quiet, shaky tone. Usagi didn't answer right away.

"She will be. She lost a lot of blood and she's very weak. Ami was just sure we were going to loose her. But something pulled her back at the last minute and Ami says that she'll be just fine." Haruka had gone silent. Michiru had died, for three minutes Michiru had been dead and Haruka had been working on some engine. "Haruka? Haruka are you ok?" Haruka sniffled and nodded her head, then realizing Usagi couldn't see it she spoke.

"I'm fine. Usagi please tell me the truth, is Aiko mine?"

"Yes." Haruka broke down and cried, she actually sobbed and couldn't speak. "Haruka, why don't you come back to Japan? Come and see her, I'll give you a disguise if you really want one. Please?" Haruka's tears slowed and she gasped and sniffled furiously.

"All right, I'll come, but only for a few days." She said between sniffles. They hung up then and Haruka went to bed. She woke early the next morning and packed a tiny suitcase for Storm. Storm woke and stood in her crib.

"Ru?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes. She was only sixteen months old but she was starting to speak in short, simple terms. It was enough that she made it clear what she wanted. "Up!" She said raising her arms.

"Hello there smart girl." Haruka said in a cheerful tone. She came over to the crib and picked Storm up. "Guess what? You're going to stay with Uncle Bryan for a few days. Mommy has somewhere she needs to go. Don't you worry; I'll bring you back lots of presents." She said explaining. She then called Bryan while she gave Storm breakfast.

"Hello?" Bryan said cheerfully as he answered the phone.

"Good, you're up. I was afraid I'd wake you."

"Haruka, it's good to hear you in such a cheerful mood." Bryan laughed.

"I guess. Hey listen, I need a favor. I have to go out of town for a few days and I was wondering if Storm could stay with you?" She asked hurriedly.

"Let me ask Tammy ok?" Haruka heard him put the phone down then walk away a few steps. She heard him hollering and after another minute he came back on the line. "Yah she can stay with us. Haruka, I won't tell Tammy if you don't want me too but, your going to Japan aren't you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yah. It's just for a few days. Usa thinks I should." Haruka explained.

"Of course. You going to talk to Michiru by chance?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know. I might. Hey look I have to go. I'll pack up Storms things and bring her over for lunch ok? And please, don't tell Tammy about Michiru and everything else ok?"

"Ok. I won't. Lunch sounds fine. See you then." He said and they hung up.

Late that night Usagi met Haruka at the airport. Only she didn't look like herself. She'd used the disguise pen and had to flag down Haruka. Usagi led Haruka into the bathroom and once satisfied they were alone, she changed Haruka's appearance. She now had shoulder length blonde hair and a slightly bigger chest. She looked at Usagi who had short Blonde hair and green eyes and raised an eyebrow. Usagi just shrugged.

"Thanks meat-ball head." Haruka muttered quietly sounding sincere. Usagi nodded and they went straight to the hospital. Usagi changed back to normal in a bathroom while Haruka stood watch. Usagi then lead her past the guards to Michiru's private room. Haruka stopped outside the door going pale. "Usa, I don't think I can do this. Can I just see the baby? Can you bring her out to me or something?" She asked in a frantic tone of voice. Usagi pulled Haruka into a hug and sighed. "I'm sorry but she can't leave the room. She was born nearly three months early. Her lungs aren't fully developed. She's in an incubator." Haruka sighed and nodded. She followed Usagi into the room. Ami was there checking on Michiru who was asleep, and Minako was also there. She sat up in her chair as Usagi entered.

"Hey Usa, I'm glad you're here." She trailed off as she saw Haruka. Her eyes narrowed. "Who's this?" She asked skeptically.

"A friend of mine." Was all Usagi said. Mina just pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. Haruka was drawn to the incubator. She just stared down at the small bundle of baby inside. She was beautiful. She looked so much like Storm did when Storm was born. There was a mass of blue hair atop her cute little head that was streaked with blonde. Haruka put a hand in and touched that small hand. Her skin was so soft. She smiled down at the child. Minako stood up then and left the room suddenly looking pissed off. Haruka looked over her shoulder at Usagi who nodded and smiled. Haruka glanced at Michiru who was still asleep. Ami had finished her exam and she now stood with Usagi talking in hushed tones. She glanced at Haruka and left. Usagi sat down in the chair and looked out the window. Haruka looked back down at Aiko.

"Hey there my sweet Aiko. You don't know me and I apologize for that." Haruka sniffed. "I just want you to know that both of your parents love you very much. You won't see both of them. But you will be loved. And your mom is, amazing." Haruka sniffed and stopped talking. She just stared at the baby. Just then there was a commotion over by the bed.

"Michiru." Usagi said glancing back at Haruka. Michiru glanced to where Haruka was standing. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptically.   
"This is a friend of mine." Usagi explained. Michiru looked back at Usagi and then back to Haruka.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you resemble someone I use to know." Michiru stated in a dry scratchy voice.   
"I'll go get you some water." Usagi said and disappeared out the door. Haruka stared after her in dismay. She looked back at Michiru and smiled.

"I, uh, hear that your heart stopped. What would you say was it that made you come back?" Haruka asked in a high pitched voice.

"Love and hope." Michiru said earnestly. "I knew that my baby would need me, she won't have anyone else. And, maybe I'm a fool but, deep inside, I hope that true love really does conquer all." Haruka just swallowed hard and her eyes widened.

"I, uh, I have to go." She said quickly and ran for the door. She met Usagi in the hallway. "I can't do this." She said quietly. Usagi just nodded and took the water she was carrying into Michiru. She returned after a few minutes and the two women headed for the palace.


	5. time passes

Chapter five (time passes) 

Haruka stood in the window of Usagi's private quarters. She looked like herself now, as there was no need for a disguise. Mamaru was away on business and he had taken Chibiusa with him. "Haruka, what's bothering you?" Usagi asked in a quiet tone of voice. "I don't know." Haruka mumbled sullenly. Usagi sighed and went into the next room. Haruka stared out at the city and sighed. The next day she got on the first flight home. Bryan met her at the airport. "Did you talk to her?" He asked solemnly. "No." Haruka answered. Bryan just nodded. 

Three months latter

Storm toddled over to Haruka and raised her arms. "Ru, up!" She said. Haruka picked her up and smiled as Storm laid her head on her shoulder. She cuddled her daughter and sighed. There was a knock on the door. Haruka put Storm down and went to get the door. It was a mechanic from the track. Haruka let him in and smiled. He grinned at her and ran his hand through his hair. "I uh, just came to see you." He said in a rough tone. Haruka smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him. She decided to just go with it and see where it led. She invited him in and they spent the evening together. The next morning he left and as it was Sunday Haruka spent the day on the couch playing with Storm. She knew as she watched Storm on the carpet that something was difrent. Perhaps she had finnaly moved on, or perhaps she had just finnaly given up on herself. Either way, there was no going back. "It's over baby."She said aloud. Storm looked up at the sound of her mothers voice. She smiled and gigled. Haruka smiled too. Haruka grew distant after that. The raceing season had drawn to an end in Indianapolis as the nights drew long and the weather cold. Haruka had packed up all their belongings and they were riding with a few other mechanics down to Taladaga Alabama to get jobs with the winter racing circut. Haruka still loved Storm with all her heart but she no longer cared about what happened to herself. She made sure Storm had everything that she needed and usually came through on the things that the child wanted. She went out nearly everynight with difrent people. Never the same people either. Storm observed all this quietly. The only day that Haruka didn't go out, was sunday. Sunday was Storm's day. 

fourteen years latter 

Storm had grown into quite the woman. She had her Haruka's athletic figure and Michirue's grace and elegance. She had inherited Haruka's talent for the piano though she didn't know that that's where it came from. She had never seen Haruka play the piano. Haruka was a huge raceing star with all the bells and whistles of being an american celebrity. Storm didn't see her much. She was a smart kid and had skipped two grades in school. She was graduating in two months. Storm had taken up residence with three boys and her best friend Cherry Lee. They shared a small furnished apartment in Taladaga. Haruka was always off traveling on some raceing circut and when she wasn't doing that she was making appearances at party's and going to screenings. Storm didn't talk to her much. Elijah Allman came through the door then swinging Storm around. She squeeled that girlish squeel of delight and laughed falling into Tripp's arms as he had followed Elijah through the door. Mikey trailed in last and Cherry wouldn't be home because she had a date. "I got it baby, I got it all!" Elijah exclaimed. Storm didn't say anything but she did scream, an explosion of joy that deffend all of them. What Elijah was talking about was band equipment. Three amps, two mikes with stands, A bass and two lead guitars, and a deacent set of drums. They had also aquired a sound mixing board that ran lights and a few stage lights to go with it. "How?" Storm asked as she regained her composure. "well that's the thing, Mr. Fritz son came up to me on the street and told me to come up to the store and pick up all the equipment tomorow. He said his father wanted me to have it. It's really funny, turns out the old man was really quite fond of me. Here I thought this whole time that he hated me." Elijah explained. Mr. Fritz was a retired musician that ran a music store. Elijah had worked for him whenever he needed extra help. They all celebrated that night and went to pick up the equipment the next day. They practiced for two hours every day. Haruka had paid for lessons for them all, early on when Storm first expressed desire to be a musician. The only thing that had been holding them up was a lack of equipment. Mr. Fritz had so kindly taken care of that problem for them. Haruka had offered to buy them instruments but not untill after graduation. NOw, they wouldn't be needing to take her up on it. 

Three months latter 

Storm walked out to the end of the drive where all the mailboxes stood for their building. She got their mail and headed back inside. She started going through the letters and caught one that made her drop all the rest. It was from the best music school in the country. There was classes all summer and a big contest at the end. The winners of the contest won free admission to the school as well as a record deal with arista records. The guys all came running to see what was the matter. "we got in!" She exclaimed excitedly. They hit the sheets rather than the town and then started emergancy rehearsals the next day. 


	6. The Party & The Scoop of a Lifetime

The song in the following chapter is really by Saving Jane. It's from their new album One Girl Revolution.

(Covering my ass) I am not affiliated with Saving Jane or Sailor Moon In any way shape or form. I have spun this tale for my own enjoyment and certanly not for one red cent.

* * *

The next day Storm wandered out to the living room and found Cherry lounging on the couch with Mickey and Tripp. Elijah had gone to work at the music store. Mr. Fritz's son had decided to keep the store open and wanted Elijah to help him run it. Storm plopped down in Tripp's lap and laughed as he pretended she had crushed him. "Morning Stormy, you call your mother yet and tell her the good news?" He asked her finally. Cherry and Mickey both looked over their way. Storm shrugged.

"No." She stated flatly not looking enthusiastic.

"Storm it's been a week since we found out we got into the program, we have to be there in three weeks, and you haven't told her yet? Storm, you have to tell her! We need her help." Mickey admonished her from the other end of the massive couch.

"Mom isn't going to see it as good news. You know how she is about this music business. She wants me to go to college and learn business and all that crap. I know she paid for our music lessons but every time I try to talk to her about a serious music career, she just gets furious! She won't like this." Storm sighed sliding off Tripp who slapped her rump playfully as she stood.

"Call her." All three of them told her at once, looking back at the TV. They were watching Invader Zimm. Storm just shook her head and grabbed the cordless, plopping down in an armchair on the other side of the room. She had only a moment to wonder at her mother's ring back tone. It was an older song by Lisa Lobe called Stay. Storm hadn't a clue why her mom was so fond of it but she was always listening to it.

"Speak words." Haruka answered on the second ring.

"Words." Storm laughed at her mother.

"Oh hi there Storm, I was expecting Bryan. What's up baby?" Haruka asked calmly.

"Well. Mr. Fritz died, I think I told you?" Storm made it a question.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear it; I sent them a nice arrangement for the funeral. Did you guys go? I know how fond you were of him."

"Yes, we went. I saw the flowers. There were a lot of them. Everyone liked Mr. Fritz. He left a bunch of instruments to us." Storm stated carefully.

"That was kind of him." Haruka stated careful to keep her voice blank.

"We made a cd with that computer you got me and submitted it to this summer music program in La."

"I bought you that computer for school work." Haruka stated with a hint of anger.

"I am doing school work but this is important to me too. Mom it is the best music school in the country! We were accepted. We need to be there in three weeks." Storm exclaimed frustrated.

"You got this far on your own. If it's that important to you, you can make it the rest of the way without my help. You know how I feel about this and you deliberately went behind my back and pursued it anyway."

"Mom! I can't, I can't believe you are being this way." Storm said close to tears. "I'm making straight A's in all those business courses you signed me up for without MY consent and I even took an elective in student government to make you happy and you still have to walk all over my dreams. Why?" She asked actually crying now. Haruka sighed heavily on her end of the phone. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. If she weren't careful she would loose Storm too. They had been growing apart the last couple of years, ever since Storm started seriously pursuing music. Her and her friends were actually good. She grudgingly admitted to herself. She was afraid that if Storm caught the media's eye that it would stir up all the old Princess Uranus stuff, she looked so much like her, but she also resembled Michiru and that was the problem. Storm had her a few times about who her father was. Haruka never said anything about it and Storm eventually gave it up. She did not show any signs of remembering Michiru at all.

"Storm, don't cry Storm. I am sorry. I guess I have been a bit unreasonable. I'm going to be at the big house in a couple days and if you want to, you and your friends can meet me out there and we'll have a big party to celebrate. You can perform for all the guys at the track; I know they'd love that." Haruka offered trying to make peace. She had to make amends with her daughter. If she was going to develop sailor powers at all, it could happen any time now. So far, Storm had not shown any sign of any special ability but you never could tell with this sort of thing. Storm couldn't believe she had heard right. Her mother actually admitted fault? No way.

"Uh, ok. That sounds great." Storm agreed sniffling slightly.

"Just go to the airport and have them charge my account. I'll see you when you get here." Haruka stated and hung up. She drove out to the track and started arranging for the party. An enterprising young reporter, who just happened to have a thing for the princess's that had so far restored the majority of the world to Royal Rule, was at the track interviewing a new hot talent when the word came around about the party. She was just sure that Haruka was the missing princess of Uranus.

"What's the big deal about a party at the big house?" She asked innocently. The driver was aghast that this reporter did not know about Haruka and her infamous get-together's.

"Say, you must be pretty new to the racing world if you haven't heard of Haruka's famous blow-outs." Tom said to her.

"You could say that. What's the deal any ways? Don't you guys just usually get drunk and pass out?" She asked batting her lashes at the man.

"That and more, way more, you never know what's going to happen around Haruka. That woman is amazingly unpredictable. Say, what's your name?"

"Mine? Oh, it's Stacy." She giggled girlishly and smiled.

"Why don't you come with me and experience it first hand? You might even get a few photos of the racing queen that would be worth something!" He laughed. Stacy nodded and exchanged numbers with the man and was hoping to get a lot more than that.

Back in Talladega

Storm was still sitting in her chair looking stunned a few minutes after hanging up with her mom. Tripp had wandered over and was playing with her hair, perched on the arm of the chair. "How'd it go?" He asked curious.

"She, said she was sorry." Storm stated amazed.

"What? Sorry for what, why?" Tripp asked confused.

"She was totally against it at first and then I got all emotional and told her she was being unreasonable and she agreed she even apologized." Storm explained.

"Wow!" Tripp whistled softly and Mickey came over to hear the news.

"She invited us out to the big house for a party and said we could perform and she even offered to pay for everything."

"All right!" Both men exclaimed excitedly.

"When do we leave?" Mickey asked.

"What should we pack?" Tripp wondered. Storm laughed and they all started getting everything ready. They would not need their instruments for the school but Storm had a thing about germs and using her own microphone. She packed it and enough clothes probably for two people for a month. She laughed at herself and wondered how with an androgynous mother like Haruka that she ever became such a clotheshorse! Elijah was thrilled when he got home from work and called Mr. Fritz Jr. and told him what was going on so that he could find someone else to take over the store. The man congratulated them and told Elijah there was always a job for him at the store should he ever need it.

Meanwhile in Japan

Michiru had grown use to the house being so quiet after Aiko had left for college in New York City of all places. She sighed and wondered if she was destined to loose everyone she loved to the states. Michiru walked past the piano that had done nothing but gather dust since Aiko was not around to use it. The child was so much like Haruka it was hard sometimes for Michiru to look at her. She might not look much like Haruka but she acted like her so much, it was amazing. Especially since the two had never met. Michiru fixed herself a cup of coffee and stared out at the rain. She had wondered often if she had been wrong to leave Haruka out of Aiko's life. She had been so angry with Haruka for leaving the way she did just when Michiru thought things were going to get better. She supposed shutting down the way she had after the birth of Storm, their first child, had been wrong but she didn't know it then. She only knew how she felt and was afraid Haruka would not agree. They had fought long and loud about whom would carry Storm. Haruka and Ami agreed that Michiru was not built for childbirth and Michiru gave up, unable to communicate her need then to carry a child of her own. Ami eventually came around after much convincing. By then Haruka was gone. Michiru had had whirl wind romance with a Minako that had made all the headlines and had lasted a few years. They had eventually called it quits, Michiru was fooling herself and they remained close friends. Mina was actually married now to some sports guru that Mamoru had introduced her too. The phone ringing snapped Michiru out of the revere she had let herself sink into.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Hi mom." Aiko greeted cheerfully.

"Hi darling, how are you?" Michiru smiled warming.

"You sound sad, is everything all right?" Aiko asked worry creeping into her tone.

"No, I was just thinking is all. It's raining here. You know how I am in the rain." Michiru stated truthfully.

"Yeah." Aiko agreed. "Hey guess what?" She added after a moment.

"What's that?" Michiru asked happy that she was excited about something.

"My friends and I got into this amazing summer music program in La." She exclaimed gleefully.

"That's great honey." Michiru feigned gladness, sad that she would not even get to spend the summer with her daughter.

"Mom? Do not pretend to be happy. I know you better than that. I don't have to be there for three weeks yet. Therefore, I have some time to come home for a visit. Besides, there is a whole array of final performances and things that the parents are invited too. You should get some information in the mail about it.

"All right honey. Why don't we talk more about it when you get here? Would you like me to pick you up at the airport tomorrow or are you going to take a cab here?" Michiru asked.

"Why don't you pick me up?" She said and they hung up after arranging a time.

Back in the states

Haruka had sent a van to the airport to pick up Storm, Elijah, Tripp, and Mickey. Cherry couldn't make it, she had a massage therapy conference to attend for her certification. They piled in and Haruka greeted them out front of the big house. Bryan and his wife were there already, as well as a handful of other mechanics and familiar faces from the track. Storm smiled, she hadn't realized how much she had really missed her mother until she was standing in front of her. She dropped her suitcase and threw her arms around her mom. Haruka smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"Hello there Smart-girl." She murmured softly. Storm teared up at the old nickname and pulled away smiling.

"I really have missed you." She said.

"Me too baby, me too." Haruka nodded picking up the huge suitcase as if it weighed nothing. She led the gang up stairs and showed them two rooms. Haruka didn't really know how she felt about Storm being romantically involved with two men at the same time but considering how promiscuous she had been during Storms early years, Haruka really couldn't fault her for it. Storm was more settled at nineteen than Haruka had been at twenty-five. Mickey took the room across the hall and Tripp, Elijah and Storm took the other one. "Bryan and his wife are at the end of the hall if you need anything. So keep whatever nefarious activities you might be up to down to a dull roar." Haruka advised laughing and heading back downstairs. "I'll be in the kitchen after you're all settled. I have some equipment set up in the dinning room; it has been cleared out for the party. Let me know if you need anything else." She called over her shoulder. Haruka found a mechanic who was hauling in the kegs for latter gave him a hand. He nodded at her and she smirked. "Kids." She stated shaking her head. The man just nodded and kept lugging the kegs into the kitchen. Haruka flirted with the caterer, a cute twenty-something that would never take her seriously and had her set up a buffet in the den.  
Bryan and Storm found Haruka sitting on the counter drinking a slow gin fiz and munching on crackers.

"Starting a bit early aren't you Ruka?" Bryan laughed.  
"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed glairing at Bryan and sipping her drink. "I don't think it's early. Besides, I've got a hell of a tolerance built up." She added smiling.

"You're not bad for a chick." Bryan was egging her on purposefully. Haruka and Storm laughed.

"A chick huh? I'm man enough to drink you under the table!" She challenged.

"It's on, Meet me in the living room latter and we'll see about that." Bryan laughed as his wife came in and knew instantly what was up. Tammy was an amazing sport about these parties. Of course, she often let loose herself at a few of them. The different partygoers and their dates drizzled in all through-out the day and by dusk the place was rockin'. Everyone had brought something with him or her. There was no shortage of guitars of every kind, a few amps, a harmonica, or two and even a jug of some sort. That seemed to serve as both a drink and an instrument. Haruka knew all kinds and hung around any one that was open-minded. Storm and her friends weren't twenty-one yet but Haruka didn't mind them drinking as long as they stayed in the house. Wich was fine with them. They played a few songs and were an instant hit. Haruka was very proud and let Storm know it. Her and Bryan had called it a draw after two and a half bottles of Jack. She wandered into the living room that was relatively empty except for Tom and his date a busty red-head that was seemingly trying to suck the lips off his head. Haruka sat down at the piano way past tipsy and started playing a song. Bryan and Tammy strolled in then, sat down in a chair adjacent to the piano, and begged her to play more. She was so far gone that she agreed without a thought to what questions that would raise in Storm who popped in upon hearing the piano along with a few others who could still stand. She played a song she had written not that long ago. It was actually very good, as drunk; as she was, she could still play and sing.

**What I Didn't Say**

Secrets told in the pictures on your skin  
Hours fade into days that never end  
I see myself reflected in your eyes  
And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies

_[CHORUS_  
So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say

Is she everything you wanted her to be?  
Yeah, I bet she never breaks your heart like me  
So it's one more night I cover up with you  
And I hate myself for what I didn't do

_[CHORUS_

Should've known better, now  
All I have left is a permanent stain  
The only part of you I get to keep forever  
To prove I lived this pain

Maybe I was never as smart as I thought  
Maybe we can never be as good as we want  
Maybe you just didn't need me enough  
Maybe we're too clever to be falling in love like this  
Like this

Secrets told in the silence of my sin  
And I'm the one who loses in the end

The reporter had hidden a tiny video camera inside her purse and she managed to get the entire song on tape. She was thrilled, what a story this would make! She hid the camera by draping her coat over it and asked Haruka what the song was about.

"I'm a stubborn, prideful, ass. That's what's it's about." Haruka stated and stood. She bid the remaining partiers a farewell and stumbled up to her room. Storm and the boys did the same, to unwind before passing out.

The tape of Haruka playing the piano at the party made the international news and the song was viewed by all the next day at full length.

In Japan

Michiru sat on the couch next to her daughter watching the news when it was aired in Japan. Michiru sat bolt upright and her mouth dropped open. She quickly recorded it and played it again. She played it repeatedly the next day and it caused quite a stir amongst the senshi. Clearly, she was too drunk to know that she was being taped. The emotions were genuine. Her words reverberated around Michiru's brain for days.

"I'm a stubborn, prideful, ass. That's what's it's about." She had said. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that was close to the situation that the song was about Michiru. Aiko observed all the commotion from the sidelines confused and curious. Who was this woman in America that had caused such a fuss amongst these amazing women that she had grown up with that seemingly weren't upset by anything? She googled it on her computer and was amazed at the different stories and pictures she had found. She printed a few and confronted her mother with them. Michiru sat in her still half-empty bedroom with her daughter and told Aiko everything she wanted to know.

In America

Storm wondered about the song but didn't feel like poking at it. She was just putting their relationship back to rights and poking at with difficult, emotional questions would not help. Honest. So she let it go and enjoyed the three weeks at the big house with her mother and their friends and bid a tearful goodbye when it was time to go to the music program.

Worlds away, Aiko was doing much the same.


	7. Oops, O yea Surprize again!

editors note Sorry it took so damn long for this chap but as I stated I am an over-the-road trucker and I do not have a laptop so I just simply haven't had the time or the oportunity to get what I have in my notebook(about 9 chapters of this one) typed and posted. Sorry to keep you all waiting but it will probably be about as long b4 I have ample oportunity to get another posted. The other story, Pain is still going I just hit a roadblock with it and don't know wich way to take it. Suggestions for that story are welcome.

As for the C.Y.A. Portion of this, see ch.1

* * *

Haruka was sitting in her room, the shade drawn; door closed, watching TV with the volume muted. It was about 6:30 in the afternoon and Haruka was still lounging trying to recover from yesterdays big bash.  
Bryan and his wife were out in the garden that they planted every year at the big house. They'd decided the last couple years that it was more economical for everyone to live together, especially since they spent so much time together any way. Bryan spent most of his time in the garden with his wife during summer.

Haruka half expected a call from Michiru after the tape of her song made the news. But she hadn't yet. Haruka wondered if she should give in and call Michiru. She had to admit that it had become painfully obvious even to her that she still loved Michiru and no one even came close to understanding her better. It was just as she was about to reach for the phone that her attention was drawn immediately to the TV. Usagi was on the news.

It was about 14 hours difference between America and Japan. It was 8:30 Am tomorrow there. Chibi-usa and Mamarou stood beside Usagi and there was a young boy about 16 if she had to guess standing beside Usagi as well, he wouldn't look into the camera though for whatever reason. The other senshi were all present as well, standing in a line off to the side in formal attire. She was the only one absent, as usual. Haruka clicked the volume on and listened shocked and amazed as her princess spoke to the press gathered in front of the newly constructed palace in Neo-crystal Tokyo.

"Sixteen years ago my husband and I were having marital problems about the direction of our future and that of our daughter. He took her and moved to an undisclosed location for a time. He wanted her to have a normal life, one free of controversy and scrutiny. I understood that but still, I wanted them with me and there was nothing I could do about the inevitable invasion of our privacy. I turned to a trusted friend for comfort and unexpectedly became pregnant as a result. It was easy to hide at the time, attention was entirely focused on queen Michiru of Neptune. I gave birth to my son and decided that he deserved a peaceful life free of scrutiny and gossip. However it would seem that he does not wish such a life. He has sought me out and I introduce him to you now as Miyagii Teno Moon." Haruka's jaw hit the floor as the boy standing beside Usagi stepped forward and finally looked up into the camera and he was practically a mirror image of herself at that age.

Haruka remembered well the night 16 years ago that Usagi called near hysterical because Mamarou had taken their daughter and left and her world was crashing down around her. Haruka had called Bryan who had taken Storm home for the night and she had immediately teleported to Usagi. She had vowed vengeance on Mamarou for hurting Usagi when he was not only oath bound to protect her as a senshi-knight but married to her as well. Haruka recalled vividly taking the silver crystal and asking it to give her a form worthy of the moon princess. It had transformed her into a man and as Usagi tried to tell Haruka what all had happened she became more and more upset so that Haruka drew her into her arms in a strong, supportive, loving embrace. She had kissed Usagi on the forehead and told her that she must calm down. She had told her how amazing she thought she was and tried to put into words all the things she thought and felt from time to time, when she thought about it. It had lead to a night of comfort and passion amongst the stars. However Haruka had never really felt right about it. She was still very much in love with Michiru and the pain of loosing her was still fresh. She made sure Usagi was calm and thinking clearly. She had called Mako to come and sit with Usagi and lend an ear. Makoto would know what to do, who to call. Haruka wasn't sure at that point who detested her and who was simply mad at her. The only one she was sure wasn't pissed was Mako-chan. She's the one she kept in touch with most. Usagi had eventually worked things out with Mamarou after Chibi eventually stated that she did not want a normal life. She wanted to be like her mother and fight for others who could not do so for themselves. It was as much a part of her as any other.

The boy was her mirror image in every way save for his eyes. Haruka watched as he looked out at the crowd of on-lookers and reporters with the same kind of defiance she had once been so full of.

"Usagi you never told me we had a son!" She exclaimed as she stood and threw on her best suit and ran a brush through her hair, and quickly teleported to Japan. She came in just behind a column at the side of the assemblage and tried desperately to catch someone's eyes.

A reporter had asked how the senshi felt about the obvious indiscretions of the queen. Michiru stepped forward and answered for them.

"She is our leader. She is the Neo-queen as well. She is also merely human as are we all. It is not the mistakes we make that define us but how we handle them and move on. We support our queen as she has always supported us." The press jumped at Michiru then realizing that she was in fact my wife and I had obviously fathered this child.

"Queen Michiru how do you feel about your estranged wife Haruka Teno apparently fathering this child?"

"It was a long time ago. We were separated at the time of conception as we have been for quite some time. It was a long time ago that we had our troubles and I think I would have liked a second chance. I do believe in the existence of True love and that it can conquer anything. Our queen has come through some utterly impossible situations because she loved the people of this world so much. We are prepared to do the same for her. At this point Usagi had seen Haruka and waved her over to stand with them. Michiru finished her statement and Haruka stepped out from behind the column to a few gasps and more than a few looks of surprise. It was instantaneous that the press saw her and jumped at her. She was suddenly the center of attention.

"Haruka Teno, you've been missing from the senshi for the last sixteen years, were have you been? Why did you abandon the fight for justice and your' pregnant wife, queen Michiru? Have you returned? How do you feel about the child you share with Neo-queen Usagi?" Haruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly composing herself. Screaming at the rude, invasive, basturds wouldn't help anything. Really.

"I have been living In America as myself. I never donned a disguise or a fake name. As for Michiru, I did not know she was pregnant when I left. I found out on television like everyone else. Our problems aside, I feel badly about how things worked out. I have not now, nor have I ever abandoned my duty as a scout or the fight for justice. I simply changed locations and tactics. I also had no knowledge of my child with the neo-queen until recently. I look foreword to getting to know all my children and having the chance to fighting alongside my respected friends the senshi once again, if they'll have me." She stated evenly looking at them. They all nodded slowly one by one, Michiru last and slowest. Makoto smiled and stepped foreword clapping her on the shoulder. Mina smiled and stated that it was about time. Haruka nodded and agreed. Mamarou surprised everyone by striding over and shaking her hand.

"Welcome back Haruka." He stated with a just slightly fake smile.

"Does this mean that you are not angry with Haruka for obviously making a play for your wife?" Someone asked.

"No I am not. I am grateful to her for dropping everything she was doing at the time to come and calm Usagi. I had not anticipated how my departure would affect her. I am thankful to her for always showing my wife unending love and unyielding support all this time. I thought I was doing the right thing for my child and I have come to realize how special friendship and support truly is." Haruka looked at Michiru and her breath caught in her throat. Michiru was still easily the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

'I don't deserve a second chance.' she thought Michiru looked at her then as if on cue and took a slow step foreword. She then nodded to the top of the steps away from the nagging ears of the press. Haruka nodded and met her at the top behind a column.

"Haruka, I've had nearly seventeen years to think about us and everything that's happened. I was so incredibly angry and upset at you for leaving like you did."

"I know, I'm sorry about that really I am." There who said she couldn't admit fault?

"Why did you do it? Why the affair? Why leave?" Michiru asked solemnly with way too much intensity in her eyes.

"I saw you shutting down, pulling away from me. It hurt so bad to see you hurting and watch you struggling and knowing I couldn't help you because you wouldn't let me. I've always been prone to self doubt and when you quit coming home, I feared you were getting to leave me and I could not have stood that. So I left you before you had the chance." Haruka explained looking very uncertain and down-cast. She was slouched in on herself and she looked very much as she had back in high school when Michiru had fallen for her the first time.

"I was wrong too. I shouldn't have shut you out from what was going on with me. We fought so hard and long about Storm that I was sure I could never make you understand my need to have a child. Most of the time just after Storm was born was spent convincing Ami that it would be alright. After we started the process, it took a couple of tires to take and one missed-carriage where we thought it had worked but it hadn't and then when it finally caught and worked, I wanted to make sure my body wouldn't reject it and when I was finally ready to talk to you about it, to show you it would be alright, you were leaving me." Haruka looked Stricken and Michiru looked sad.

"My god Michi I'm so sorry, I had no idea. How was I to know? You should have said something! I thought about calling you a thousand difrent times and I nearly got off the plane that day, I almost came right back the next day too and talked myself out of it every time. Damn my infernal pride, damn it all to hell! I came to see you once, when you were in the hospital but I chickened out and couldn't tell you how I was feeling, what I felt."

"So that was you! I thought so. I asked Usagi but she never would say, she protected you, as always." Michiru stated with just a hint of bitterness.

"Michi I am well and truly sorry for how things turned out. I still love you with all that I am. I don't think I ever truly stopped though I tried." A tear ran down her cheek and Michiru brushed it away. Haruka caught her hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and everything else melted away. It was only the two of them and they moved together and kissed. For an instant it was everything that had been missing and then reality came crashing back and Michiru pulled away shaking her head.

"I don't think I can do this, It's been eighteen years Haruka."  
"Please don't say this, Please." Haruka whispered cold fingers grasping her heart.

"Really we're different people now, with different lives. I don't love you anymore Haruka. I think it's only right that you meet Aiko, we'll work something out and please don't punish the scouts by leaving again. We need you here as a fighter and diplomat. Don't ask me to love you, I can't. I just can't. Loving you nearly killed me." Michiru stated vehemently and shook her head. Haruka's face hardened and stone walls clamped down around her heart. She'd gone out on a limb and exposed her self and she vowed never to do it again. No one would ever see the real her, it hurt to much. She turned to go back to the press confrence. Looking over her shoulder she nodded.

"I'll be in touch. So much for true love. Tell me, when did you become a liar?" And with that Haruka strode down the steps and stood beside Usagi and her son leaving Michiru in a momentary state of shock at the top of the steps.


	8. Average Superhero Nervouse Breakdown

authors note Wowzers so it's kinda long... yeah, I said wowzers. I'm a bit surprized at myself, I kinda merged some stuff that I had initally wrote as seperate chapters and well yeah generall editing... I hope it suits others. I had fun writting this... I had fun with all the chapters and hopefully all will make sense once I get them all posted. R/R thakies!

Oh, there is some steamy stuff comming in the next couple chapters, so hang in there for that, this here is mostly info to move the plot along... yeah I promise there's a plot hideing in here somewhere...!

* * *

Michiru composed herself and went to stand beside Minako, her only obviouse aly. The others were mostly neutral, save for Makoto who was obviously on Haruka's side. Michiru sighed softly and wondered how her girlfriend thought of that. The significant others were waiting in Usagi's livingeroom for their return. She narrowed her eyes and tried to forget about all of it. The press had been asking Chibi-usa how she felt about her younger half brother.

"I'm excited at the idea of getting to know him both as a brother and as a senshi-Knight. I think only good things can come of this, Miyagii is the product of two people I have the highest respect for." That was quite a statement coming from the pink haired girl who had come from the future for training and who had at one point been enamored with her future father and had done nothing but give a young Usagi grief. Haruka remembered those days with a smile inspite of how hurt she was by Michiru's words.

"Miyagii, what made you search out the queen, your mother? How do you feel about the ready-made family? Are you angry that neither of your parents acknowledged you? What about the responsibility of being a senshi-knight?"

"Actually Neo-Queen Usagi did come and visit me, she used an alias so as not to cause a comotion but we all knew it was her. She always visited on Friedays, she said she wanted to make sure everything was alright with the school and that I was well cared for and adjusted. I have always wanted to be a part of a family, I am anxious and excited at the idea of getting to know everyone. I hold no animosity towards either of my parents. When my Senshi-knight powers emerged quite unexpectedly I immeadiatly searched out the queen. She explained everything to me. She welcomed me home and made it clear that my, father, was unaware of my existance and that it was not her fault. I hardly understand the circumstances of my creation nor the mystery surounding my parents. I respect their privacy and look forward to the future and getting to know both of them. I am excited at the idea of being a senshi-knight. I like everyone my age have grown up watching the scouts do amazing and wonderful things. I look foreward to getting to know and work with all of them." He looked at Haruka who he was surprized to find that he looked almost scarily alike. She smiled at him, a quirky half smile and he smiled back a full wide Usagi grin. She clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Well done son. I couldn't have said it better myself." The press confrence broke up not to much longer after and everyone was satisfied with the information that had been revealed. The Senshi all trooped inside then. Usagi had refreshments waiting so this had been a planned confrence. Haruka wondered why no one had bothered to tell her. She hung back, uncomfortable after so long away from them. The dynamics were obviously difrent now. Miyagii had been at the palace for about two weeks and he was familiar with everyone, they had all been terribly kind to him. It was just still so new that he was afraid that he might wake up and have it all be a dream. He grabbed a soda and a cookie and looked around for Haruka. She was sitting in an armchair over by the door and wasn't saying much to anyone. He finished his cookie and grabbed a soda for her. He handed her the drink and she seemed surprized.  
"What's up?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh I don't know. Like you said, it's a strange and complicated situation." Haruka stated warmly.

"Usagi didn't tell me that you would be here. I was really surprized but I'm glad you came." Miyagii said whith a smile.

"Usagi didn't know that I was coming. She didn't invite me. She probably figured that I would be busy or something. I caught the beginning of the confrence on my tv in America and the instant I saw you, I knew that I had to come back." She explained quietly.

"How'd you get here from America that fast? Isn't that imposible?" The kid asked clearly confused. '

"For the normal, non-magical human, yes. It would be imposible. However, we are Senshi and we are anything but normal. I have the ability to teleport, the others have a lesser version of it. Wich planet are you aligned with?" Haruka asked, wondering why it hadn't been mentioned with his introduction.

"I cary the symbol of Uranus Knight." Miyagii stated with pride. Haruka smiled a full smile, both beutifull and excedingly rare. It was clear to her in that instant that she'd been a fool for running for so long. She took a swig of her soda and looked at her son. He looked both curious and embarassed.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him with a good idea.

"Well, are you a woman or a transexual or something? Usagi told me you were my father but she really didn't explain. I half didn't believe it untill I saw you on tv at a race and I looked so much like you, I figured it had to be true. Am I the result of that new dna thing that the press was all over awhile back?" Haruka was silent for a moment wondering how to handle this when finally she decided to just be honest.

"I am a woman, contrary to popular belief. I have always been so and would never change that about myself though I will admit to thinking about it a few times. I am a lesbian, such things weren't fully accepted when I was growing up. I have a daughter named Storm that is three months younger than chibi-usa. I gave birht to her, she and her younger sister Aiko were the result of Ami's Dna Procsess. She is our resident genius and sailor Mercury. Are you familiar with everyone yet?" Haruka asked. Miyagii nodded.

"How is it that I'm your son then?" He asked clearly confused.

"Usagi's silver crystal has amazing power and so far it seems nearly limitless in what it can do. I asked it for a form and It granted it."

"I thought only Usagi and Rini had the power to controll the crystal?" Miyagii asked clearly confused.

"That's right they do. They are the only people living capable of controling it but anyone can make a request of it. I asked it to give me a form, are you following this?" Haruka asked noticing his eyes had a lost expresion. He had Usagi's large expressive eyes. Haruka stood and aproached Usagi withs Miyagii folowing on her heels.

"What is it Haruka?" She asked somberly.

"Miyagii wanted to know about his creation. I've been trying to explain but have only confused him worse. Why don't we just show him how it works?" Usagi nodded and several sets of eyes turned towards her as she drew hers out and commanded it to show them the origonal moon kingdom.

"Miyagii, Chibi and I are the only ones who can controll it but the crystal does to an extent have a mind of it's own. Anyone can make a request of it and the crystal decides weather or not to grant it. I should say that any of the senshi can request of it, we haven't tried letting just anyone too near it, being unsure exactly what might happen." Miyagii nodded and marveld at the beutifull palace on the moon that it had shown them. Usagi handed the crystal to Haruka and everyone's gaze shifted to her. Some curious and others outright nasty.

"Crystal, Please give me a form worthy of the Moon Princess." Haruka made her request same as she did nearly seventeen years ago. The crystal made her into a man once again, same as it did the last time. She heard the gasps of the others watching and knew that they were surprized. She could feel more than a few sets of eyes examining her from the waist down despite her clothes. She ignored it all and turned to her son. "You see, any one can request of it but the crystal does not always grant the request or grant in the way you might be expecting. Do you understand?"Haruka inquired as she handed the crystal back to Usagi. Miyagii was silent for a moment and then he nodded silently.

"I think so. This is how you fathered me? Not some science expiriment?" He asked and Haruka noted Ami's sullen expression.

"Yes, this is how it happened. I never dreamed how completely the crystal works when it transforms someone." Haruka stated solmly.

"Nor I." Usagi added. "It was an unintended blessing." Haruka nodded. "Would you like to try?" Usagi asked as she offered him the crystal. He took it and asked it to show him his other two sisters. A silver cloud appeared and showed them two girls standing in a dorm room. One was completely goth and the other was a total prep. Haruka smiled and laughed. Storm had died her hair jet-black underneath but had left it blonde with Blue highlights on top. It was quite the look. She was wearing leather pants that had chains winding around the legs and a black fishnet top over a purple bra with silver skulls. She was yelling at the other girl who she could only assume was Aiko. She had Michiru's face on Haruka's body. She was dressed casual in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a t-shirt. Aiko was yelling right back, they were both red in the face and throwing sheet music around. Haruka stared at Aiko, amazed to see how much like her the girl looked, she even had her hair cut in a trendy new male hairstyle. She wondered how they had managed to draw the same room, in the same music school when they had grown up on two completely separate continents. It was one hell of a coincidence if that was all there was to it. Just then the door burst open and in rushed three people, two boys and a girl. The men rushed to Storm, Haruka knew them well and smiled as they tried to pull Storm out of the room while the girl tried desperatly to calm down Aiko. Elijah just finally gave up and wrapped his large tattoo'd arms around Storms' waist and picked her up. She squeeled and pounded her fists into his back as he carried her out the door. The buble fadded then and Miyagii glanced at Haruka.

"That was them?" He asked. Haruka nodded.

"The goth was Storm. She's about to turn eighteen and has been living with those two, Elijah and Tripp and their other friend Mickey who is in the band as well. He moved a friend of his in named Cherry, they really are the most responsible teenagers I know. She's been dating Elijah rather seriously for the last two years and Tripp for the last year. I don't fully understand the arangement myself but it's pointIess to argue with Storm, she's more like me than is probably helthy. I can only assume the other girl was Aiko but I can't be certain." Haruka explained keeping her voice even and perfectly neutral. Michiru spoke up from where she sat on the couch beside Mamarou.

"The othe girl with the short hair was Aiko. She's been attending colledge in New York for the last three semesters. The red-head that burst in was Leena, they've been seriously into each other practically since they met last year. They are nearly inseperable." Haruka could detect only a hint of bitterness.

"That was happening right now?" Miyagii asked. All three nodded.

"They must have been accepted to the same music program. It's curiouse they ended up rooming together." Haruka stated.

"Do they know about each other?" Miyagii asked looking at Haruka who was examing the tiles in the living room extensivly.

"No, well I can't speak for Aiko my parental rights on her were fore-fit years ago. Storm has no idea. I thought I was sparring her but now I see that I may be cheating her out of something she deserves. She at least should have the right to decide for herself." Haruka stated. She hid what Miyagii thought might have been sadness but it was gone so quick he wasn't sure. "I'm going to go home and tell her everything. Despite how it's going to make me look in her eyes, it's the right thing to do." She added quietly.

"Aiko knows nearly everything. She knows she has an older sister named Storm, She knows Haruka is her mother as well as I and she's familiar with the Dna procsess but I'm not sure she's made the connection that her roomate is her sister. She doesn't know what Storm looks like, only Haruka." Michiru clarified with more than a hint of animosity.

"Why don't they know about each other?" Miyagii asked trying to understand the situation.

"A long time ago, I was tempermental and stuborn. I've gotten over that but it's just to little to late." Haruka said flatly and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just wasnted to understand." Miyagii apologized, feeling bad for upsetting Haruka. She placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"It's ok. You can ask me anything you want. You are my son and you have a right to understand." Michiru smiled at Miyagii though she didn't come over.

"I am going to tell Aiko about her half brother. It is the right thing to do. You can meet her if you like, I'm going to the performance at the end of the programe that she's in. You are more than welcome to come with me." Miyagii nodded.

"Hey I'm right here, we can hang anytime." Chibi-usa offered from the couch.

"I'll be around then too, I've been working with that program on various things but if you'd like to meet Storm that's a good time." Haruka added looking pale and leaning heavily against a pillar.

"What's wrong Haruka?" Usagi asked immeadiatly concerned.

"This form is fadeing, I shouldn't have teleported without transforming first but I was so shocked when I saw that confrence, I had too."

"You can teleport by yourself in regular form?" Rae asked skeptically.

"Yes, at a price." Haruka stated weakly. "Usa I think I should lay down." She added.

Usagi nodded and put her arm around Haruka's waist to help her steady herself. Mamarou came to help as well. They lead her to a guest suite not far away. Haruka thanked them and collapsed to weak to even kick off her shoes. Usagi removed her shoes and socks and instructed Mamarou to get her coat and tie. He did as she asked but he didn't want to. He didn't trust this, and it was totally unfair; even he was aware of that, but he couldn't help it. Usagi piled her things on the dresser nearby and while Mamarou stood by the door waiting for her.

"Haruka what's wrong why are you crying?" Usagi asked surprized.

"My god Usa I've made such a horrible mess of things. You should strip me of my powers and pass them on to Storm. She's actually a worthwhile human being. I've screwed up so much, hurt so many people. No one wants me here, not really. This has all gotten so complicated and out of hand. I'm no good, I destroy everything I touch."  
"It's been a long emotional day for all of us. Don't talk like that Haruka, please!" Usagi pleaded.

"No rabbit, I'm not. Everything I touch turns to crap. I've managed to make everyone her miserable, upset, uncomfortable or worse. I have three children that only know half of the story more or less and are about so screwed up. I can't stand to think that I've failed them, they deserved better. Children are innosent… I've broken heart after heart, I ran away like a coward and abandoned the senshi more or less, oh and I've joined the negaverse at least once. Is there anything I've left out?"

"That's not fair, you were over-powered. You and Michiru eventually fought free and saved us all. You've saved us all so many times, Ruka it's just not fair to say that. You've never made me miserable or any of that. Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." Usagi whispered soothingly and stood from where she had nelt beside Haruka. The other just rolled over and sobbed into her pillow. Usagi sighed and went to Mamarou who had waited for her by the door. He looked obviously surprized.

"She's taking all of this rather hard. I wander how long she's been feeling this way?" He asked as they went down the hall to the living room where most of the others still sat.

"Is Haruka going to be ok?" Miyagii asked as they entered.

"I think so, let's just let her rest for awhile and see." Usagi told him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I had no idea she could teleport in regular form, can you do that too Michiru?" Rae asked.

"No, I never managed it. She had to help me." Michiru stated her voice carefully devoid of emotion.

"Is it really just an energy drain or is there something else wrong? Her energy will return with some rest and a good meal." Ami stated matter of factly. "You seem rather upset." She added quietly. Usagi glanced at Mamarou but her concern won and she told them some of what Haruka had said.

"I don't know, I think she's teribly upset. She actually told me I should strip her of her sailor powers and pass them on to Storm. She wanted me to banish her. She thinks she ruins everything. I couldn't talk any sense into her at all. I don't know how long she's been feeling this way but it must have been festering for awhile. I've rarely seen her exhibit such strong emotions, and never ones so negative." Usagi stated in a tone dripping with worry.

"She thinks she ruined me?" Miyagii asked haltingly.

"No, it's not that exactly." Usagi stated quickly. " She said she's done all of you, Storm and Aiko too, a disservice by not providing you a normal life or childhood."

"Oh that's bull! There's no such thing as normal!" Miyagii huffed anoyed.

"Amen to that! Especially where Haruka's concerned. She's never been anything even close to normal. Do you remember in highschool when she and Michiru first came here, how Usagi and I thought she was the hottest guy and followed her around all day?" Minako laughed.

"I remember that!" Usagi exclaimed also laughing.

"I do too. The two of you blew off studie-buddies to follow her around!" Rae stated mocking anger.

"I remember being enamored with her too, and I knew she was a girl. Remember Usagi you got all jelouse because you thought that I was looking for a new best-friend?" Makoto asked as Usagi chuckled again.

"Maybe we should tell her that we aren't mad at her. I think that might help. She seems to think that she's run all of you off, She feels terrible about how everything turned out. She'd probably kill me for telling you all of this but I'm really worried. You guys don't think she'd try anything do you?" Usagi voiced a horrible thought.

"I don't know. I don't know her that well anymore." Mako stated and there were several nods of agreement. "In highschool I'd have said no way. She was always so sure of herself, who she was, what she had to do. That was only half the atraction. Mako finished grasping her lovers hand as she spoke. The girls eyes all turned towards Michiru who had been very quiet.

"What?" She asked sullenly.

"You know her better than any of us. She's never been especially open, even with us; her friends." Ami stated.

"I haven't seen or heard from her in nearly seventeen years. I don't know her any more either. She's only ever been troubled like this once before as far as I know. It was back in highschool. When our mission was to find the three Talismans, which, when brought together, call forth the Holy Grail which gives the user, the Messiah, the power to save or destroy the world… She was completely torn over the thought of taking a pure heart crystal from an innocent to save the world. I tried to console her then, she quickly lost her aprehension when she learned that the talisman's were inside us. Remember? She took Eudial's pureheart gun and shot herself." Michiru recanted.

"I remember that." Usagi said quietly nodding.

"Do you think that we should watch her?" Makoto asked quietly.

"It might not hurt." Usagi affirmed.

"I can't, I've got to get plenty of rest. This kid is exhausting me!" Rae sighed patting her swollen abdomen. Usagi nodded asent.

"I've got patients early. I need some rest but I'll stop in on my way to the hospital and have a talk with her." Ami offered kindly.

"Sounds fine to me." Usagi nodded and sighed.

"I'll sit with her." Miyagii said in a small voice.

"Oh Miyagii, that's ok, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I don't have lessons or anything and you are all too busy. Unless you would rather do it yourself, I really would like too." Usagi was silent for a moment thinking. She glanced at Mamoru whose shoulders had stiffened. Clearly he didn't trust her with alone Haruka. Truth was, she didn't really trust herself alone with her either.

"Alright. If you're sure you don't mind. Page me imeadiatly if anything happens." Miyagii nodded at her instructions and went to the room where Haruka was apparently sleeping.

He sat in the chair by her bed and listened to her breathing to make sure she was really asleep. "Haruka?" he murmered softly to see if she really was asleep or if she would wake up at his voice. When she made no sign of recognition or movement he sat back relaxing minutely. He unburdened all the thoughts he'd had to the back of her aparently sleeping head. "I kind of think it's cool that I'm your that I'm the product of two so totally awesome people. I've grown up hearing about the senshie on the news and stuff and I'm really glad I have the chance to be a part of something so amazing. Honestly though, a part of me is terrafied. I'm scarred that I don't really belong or have what it takes. What if I'm not any good? How can I possibly live up to the kind of expectations people are going to have of me? Everyone knows that you were the strongest of the senshi and the best at all out fighting. My mother is the neo-queen herself! My god the intensity that she feels things with, it's scary! She's probably the most devoted person I know! I don't know anything about fighting or government. In school before the silver thunder erupted, all I really wanted to do was play sports and fit in. I tried to do well in my studies but I never quite managed. Everyone here is so smart and they all spoke highly of you, honestly. It made me a little afraid to meet you. I'm sorry that you are so upset but I'm kinda glad too. Seeing you like this makes you more human, more real. Everyone is so worried about you being so upset. Usagi seems to think that you may try and hurt yourself or something. Please don't. I think you are probably the coolest person I've ever heard of. I don't think you've ruined anything. Normal is not achievable, I tried for ages to be normal, I was desperate but I got over it, and even if there is such a thing, I'm totally sure it's dullsville! Please don't leave, there are people here who need you. I need you, and Usagi needs you too, I heard her say so. And Makoto said you were always the best fighter, Luna too."  
"Is that furball still around?" A muffled voice asked from the bed. Miyagii's eyes got the size of dinner plates as Haruka rolled over and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just… thinking out loud mostly." The boy said in an almost whisper.

"It's ok Miyagii. I wasn't really sleeping. I have to much on my mind. I was just pretending." She explained.

"Oh." He said clearly embarassed.

"I wasn't always such a good fighter. It takes a lot of practice. Your mother was never the scholar either. It was always an uphill battle for her. It doesn't mean she, or you, aren't smart. It just means that you think a little difrently than the people who came up with those standarized tests. I wouldn't worry too much about what other people think. They don't really matter. All that truly matters is what you think and feel." Haruka told him remembering something she'd lost sight of. Miyagii nodded still blushing furiously. "What kind of sports do you like?" Haruka asked changing the subject.

"Track was always my best and my favorite. Swimming is fun too, it's just like running only horizontally." Haruka nodded and chuckled at the analogy.

"Maybe we could go running sometime. Track was always my favorite too. I still like running, it helps me clear my head."

"That would be awesome!" Miyagii exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll go in the next day or so." Miyagii nodded and yawned. "Why don't you go to bed? I'm alright really. There isn't any need for you to stay all night. I'll be ok, I promise."

"Are you sure? Usagi wanted me to stay all night."  
"Yah I'm sure. Go ahead, it will be fine; I promise." Haruka smiled her quirky half smile and Miyagii nodded and reluctantly went off to his own room.


	9. A new start with old flameS?

True love 9

Haruka rolled onto her back and searched the ceiling for wisdom she knew wouldn't be there. After a few moments she got up and went to find some clothes she could work out in. She found an extra set of Mamoru's clothes at the laundry and searched out the gym. Haruka did 150 sit-ups and then she tried some weight lifting, focusing on her upper arms and Pecs. She sighed and stretched some, finally turning on a treadmill and starting to run with the machine going as fast as it could. It really did help her clear her head. After a few moments of brutal honest she decided that loosing Michiru was awful and largely her own fault, it wasn't the end of the world. She wasn't entirely sure she really wanted to go back to married life any way. She'd grown use to having her freedom, to do, dress and go where-ever she wanted, when-ever. Haruka left the treadmill and went for a pull up bar in the corner. She figured it was high time she had official divorce papers drawn up. It was a sad realization but it was the kind of closer she needed to be able to really move on emotionally. She'd never admit how much she really needed the woman in her life, even if it was just at a distance. As long as they were still officially married, Haruka might have fooled herself into thinking, it would somehow work out but after her harsh words this afternoon, and Haruka knew that was foolish. Michiru was always the sure one of the two of them. Once she'd made up her mind there was no changing it. Haruka sighed and dropped down to the floor. Breathing hard she was sore and aching but she felt a miniscule bit better. She headed for the showers and found a shelf with towels and toiletries on it. She grabbed what she needed then spied a sauna in the corner. Haruka set her things in a nearby locker and instead wrapped her body in a towel and stepped into the sauna, turning up the heat and hoping to ease her aching muscles. Haruka was just starting to relax when she heard someone enter the outer shower room. She sat up and listened to see if it was someone looking for her. Miyagii had said that they'd been worried about her. It sounded like Makoto and her current lover Julia. Haruka popped open the door and stuck her head out. "I'm in here if you're looking for me." She called out to them.

"Oh there you are Haruka! Usagi's worried sick about you." Makoto admonished.

"Sorry can you call her and tell her that I'm fine and I'll find her tomorrow?" She asked calmly.

"Yah sure." Makoto shrugged and pulled out her phone. "Done." She said putting her phone down and unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Both Julia and Haruka asked surprised.

"I'm joining you in there. We have a lot to talk about." Makoto laughed stripping down to a lace bra and panties. She wrapped a towel around herself and handed one to Julia. Haruka shrugged and lay back down on one of the benches. Makoto and Julia came in then and closed the door behind them to keep in the steam. "What's going on with you Ruka; just an average midnight nervous breakdown?" She asked leaning against a wall while Julia sat one step below and leaned against her legs.

Haruka Shrugged, her towel threatening to slip off as she did so. She tucked it back around quickly.

"Yah that, coupled with a mid-life crisis. I had a talk with Miyagii and I do feel somewhat better. I guess I just needed to see the world through a different set of eyes for a change."

"You want to try my eyes?" Makoto asked running her fingers through Julia's hair.

"I guess I was way to close to the situation. I forgot for a second that people here need me. I felt like I let everyone down. Really though, the only person I let down other than Michiru, was myself."

"Haruka, I'd be like so majorly pissed if you went and off'ed yourself!" Makoto stated in a generally disagreeable tone but with a wide smile.

"I know Mako-chan. I remember now that I've still got friends here. I guess I've been out of touch too long."

"I'll second that." She laughed

"Usagi was right partially. I was to a degree just overly exhausted and still reeling from the knowledge that I fathered a child and never knew about it. The conversation I had with Michiru at the top of the steps today though, that's what really did it." Haruka trailed off with her eyes closed.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it or do you need some time?" Mako asked softly.

"I told her I was sorry for being an idiot. Do you remember when Ami approached us to help her test that DNA process?" Haruka asked eyes still closed.

"Yah, I wasn't out yet." Makoto

"Michi and I were thrilled, excited even. But we also couldn't agree on who would carry her. In the end, after much fighting and bickering; we decided that I would do it. At the time, Ami had been on my side. Michiru is just so frail and small. She's strong yes but she's got such a small frame, she's just not built for child-bearing. I was worried, understandably about her health. It was just the beginning of the end. Shortly after Storm was born, she shut me out and when she started staying out late, then on the weekends and eventually she quit coming home altogether. She was out more than she was in and I figured she was leaving me. The signs were all there. I decided to beat her to the punch. I left her before she had the chance to leave me. It's really childish but at the time it made perfect sense. I don't think I could have survived her leaving me. I'm not as strong emotionally as she is popular vote aside. I've kicked myself for the last fifteen years for not telling her how I felt. I never really gave her a chance. I told her today how I'd felt and she told me that we were different people now and she could never allow herself to love me again because it nearly killed her before. It hurt, a lot. All these years and I still loved her that much."

"wow Haruka. I'm sorry, really. In the back of my mind I always kind of thought the two of you would work it out." Makoto sighed sadly.

"Yah, I guess I did too. But I'm really ok with it, or at least I'm starting to be. I barely remember a time in my life when she wasn't in it. But I was ok before I met her, I'm better of having known her and I've got two great kids to show for it. I can't be sorry for that. I could have handled things better but if I had, I wouldn't have my son. He's a truly remarkable kid. He's very astute and I think he's going to make one hell of a fighter!"

"He really is a pretty cool kid." Julia said.

"Thanks." Haruka nodded opening her eyes and smiling at them. "You two make one hell of a cute couple." She observed changing the subject.

"Yah, were pretty good together." Makoto nodded running a hand over Julia's arm.

"How'd you meet?" Haruka asked.

"At the dojo. She managed to get a hit on me and so I invited her to the restaurant for drinks and home for dessert." Makoto laughed with a gleam in her eyes. Julia blushed.

"I remember a night very similar awhile back." Haruka laughed. "except we were pretty well evenly matched & ended up beating the snot out of each other, both trying to prove who was better."

"Yah and the drinks didn't take away the sting but those magic fingers sure did the trick." Makoto grinned.

"You never told me that you and Haruka actually were together." Julia stated surprised.

"We were never a couple." Makoto stated clearly.

"More what you would call friends with benefits?" Haruka clarified. Julia nodded and grinned. "Michiru and I really did fight a lot. I'd usually end up at Mako's or she at my place after some poor bastard broke her heart." Everyone chuckled and was quiet for a while. Haruka stood stretching and exposing a large expanse of naked thigh. "I think I'm going for a quick shower and then off to find a piano." She stated waggling her eyebrows at Mako. She left the sauna and jumped in the shower. She smiled and laughed as she started hearing some interesting noises coming from the sauna. She threw her own clothes on and towel dried her hair. She left the towel and the borrowed clothes in the laundry bin and headed for the business section of the palace that she had heard Usagi was working on establishing a school for gifted students of the arts in.

She found a practice room with a baby grand and was glad to see there was extra staff paper and pencils stored in the bench. Haruka sat down and started working on a couple new tunes. Once she had them how way she thought she wanted them, she started fitting words in and adjusting the tunes to fit. It was actually about six am when she had just finished polishing them. She stood stretching as the door opened and a young girl walked in, about Miyagii's age, Haruka guessed. The girls' eyes widened as she saw who was standing by the piano in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry. There isn't usually anyone here this early." The girl apologized.

"It's quite alright; I was just finishing up anyway."

"Queen Haruka have you really come back to stay?" The girl asked curiously.

"I have." Haruka nodded.

"Wow!" the kid exclaimed. "Are you going to teach at the school like Queen Neptune and Queen Rae?" She asked with hope almost radiating from her.

"I just might, we'll have to see how things work out."

"That would really be a dream come true!" The girl breathed. "I've watched everything I could get my hands on of your playing. I find you're fingering quite unique." She blushed fiercely. Haruka smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Keyarra, Keyarra Yang-min." The girl said shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruka smiled and extended a hand in greeting. She slid over on the bench offering the kid a seat. "Why don't you play something for me? Maybe I could give you a few pointers, if you don't think you're instructor would mind." Haruka offered with a friendly smile.

"Oh I don't think he would. He's fascinated by you're playing. He just thinks you're behavior is unethical." The girl said sitting down. She did a few warm up exercises and then played a selection from Chopin that she'd brought with her. Haruka observed quietly, resting her own slightly sore fingers and gave the kid a few tips after she'd finished. She told her what she thought wouldn't confuse her.

"Oh, thank you! I never would have thought of trying that like that." She exclaimed happily. "What's this?" She asked spying Haruka's sheet music.

"Oh that's nothing just a couple songs I was working on."

"Could I hear it?" Keyarra asked quietly. Haruka thought about it for a moment and finnaly nodded sitting down and taking the keys.

"Sure, perhaps you can help me with this one; I can't the phrasing just right at this one part. Tell me what you think of the words… Ok?" Haruka asked and Keyarra nodded animatedly.

(The following song is really by Utada Hikaru and it's absolutely amazing! It's truly touching & if you wish to hear it, look it up on YouTube. It really fits-in with what's going on in this story at the moment. This is a translation I found online, not sure how accurate it is, I don't speak Japanese but I really love the song, & it's close enough for the sake of the story.)

Haruka played a song called First Love.

Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more

You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You are always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love

Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
Oh... Oh...

You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever

Haruka's hands stilled on the keys and she looked at Keyarra for her opinion. Haruka was astounded to find the child near tears. "What's wrong? It wasn't awful was it?" Haruka asked with a calm; even tone. Keyarra shook her head and breathed deeply.

"Oh no, it was lovely. Everyone knows something about the big mystery surrounding you and Queen Neptune. I always thought she was a lovely woman, kind and caring but I never truly realized how deeply she must have hurt you. I can't imagine writing such a beautiful song for someone who stepped out on me." Haruka smiled. "I don't think it needs any work. It's tells the story just right as it is." The girl said turning her shiny eyes away. Haruka gathered her paper and stood to go.  
"Thanks Keyarra, I really appreciate the honesty. If you ever want my advice for playing or anything, don't hesitate to ask." Haruka smiled back from the door. Keyarra nodded and started working on the exercises Haruka had shown her.

Haruka went directly back to the main quarters where she found Usagi and they sat down in a semi-private den to talk.

"You seem much better this morning." She observed with clear relief.

"Yes. I've been up all night doing a lot of thinking."

Haruka said yawning slightly.

"And?" Usagi asked skeptically.

"What's that about?" Haruka asked confusion passing over her face.

"The last time you made a statement like that you left us." Usagi stated frowning.

"I left Michiru." Haruka stated flatly.

"You left us all and you damn well know it!" Usagi growled fiercly.

"Ok fine. I did. I left everyone behind. Anyway I've been thinking. About a lot of things. I really do want to come back. It's beyond time. Storm deserves to know that she's a part of all this and I have this awful suspicion that I've been a fool for running so damn long. I think I should let Storm decide for herself what kind of life she wants. The problem is, I'm under contract with Bush Racing to drive for another season."

"Perhaps we can look into buying out you're contract or perhaps we could strike some sort of deal with them. I'll make some calls if you want." Usagi offered, not daring to hope that the sky senshi really was returning to her.

"Yes, please look into it for me. They're more likely to believe you than me any way. I haven't exactly been a model citizen." Haruka laughed wryly.

"What are you planning on doing here? It's not that we don't need you, we do. It's just that I know you like to keep busy and I'm not sure what you'd do when there aren't meetings & monsters about."

"I was thinking about going back into music. I need to go and see if I still have an open contract with Capitol Records. Actually I was thinking about teaching in your music school if you need me. I ran into a student in one of the practice rooms and she certainly seemed to think it was a good idea. I'm not out to take anyone's spot though. The girl asked me if I would teach like Michiru and Rae, I only told her maybe."

"That would be wonderful. There's been a lot of interest and if we got you it might be just what we need to really get the school noticed with some real credibility." Usagi remarked happily.

"Usa, I think I need to have divorce papers drawn up." Haruka said with only a hint of sadness.

"What, Why?!" Usagi asked surprised.

"I think I need to move on with my life. Yesterday Michiru told me she didn't love me anymore. She said we're different people now and she's right. I think I've just been holding on when really I should just have let her go. She's never going to come back to me and I can't keep going to her, it hurts to much."

"I'm sorry Haruka. I know how much that must hurt." Usagi sighed warmly. Her heart aching for her friend.

"It's really ok. I had a long talk about it with Mako and another with our son. He's really very intuitive and more intelligent than he gives himself credit for." Haruka said pride showing in her voice. Usagi nodded and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" Haruka asked a bit sharply. "I can understand Michiru leaving me out of Aiko's life. She probably wanted and was entitled to revenge; but you?" Haruka asked clearly hurt. Usagi dropped her head into her hands.

"I don't know Haruka. I never meant to hurt you. You must believe me. It's all gotten so complicated. You made me love you, do you realize that? I always respected you, both as a fighter and as a person. That night you dropped everything to come and comfort me, when you kissed me, when you held me, when your touch was so tender and giving. I had no idea a person could feel so much. I've never felt a touch like that before or since. But then you left. I knew you were still running. I didn't want to tell you something that would force you to return before you were ready. There was a small part of me that was afraid it wouldn't have been enough. I was afraid that it was not my heart you were interested in after all."

"So you never gave me a chance to decide for myself?" Haruka asked with a hint of anger and disapproval. "What kind of person do people think I am? So far there's a very mixed picture. Miyagii seems to think I'm some kind of living marble statue, Keyarra thinks I'm a fantastic pianist but a completely immoral person. If the majority see's me as unfit as perhaps I am. What is the point of my even being here?" Haruka demanded, back stiff.

"Oh Haruka not this again. I can't bear the thought of you leaving us permanently. I screwed up ok? Can't you see that I need you? I'm only human for gods sake, as are you. We make mistakes. Who cares what people think? I know the loyalty and determination you have to keep this world safe. That would speak volumes if you'd let it." Usagi stated fiercely, her eyes sparkling.

"I always thought it was Mamoru you needed." Haruka stated flatly without betraying a single hint of emotion.

"I always did too until he left me. You and I go back almost as long as he and I do." Haruka nodded silently and stood.

"I have to get some things done and I need to call Storm and a few other people. I need to think. Please let me know how it goes with Bush. Call my cell." Usagi nodded and Haruka walked away. Usagi just sighed and started making the calls necessary to acquire Haruka's contract.


	10. Suspicions Confirmed

True love 10

It was nearly 2 in the afternoon before Haruka returned to the palace. She had to call Bryan and let him know what was going on. She went and sat in a private office and called him from her cell. He answered on the second ring.

"Haruka where have you been, what's going on? The tabloids are having a field day with some sort of press conference you were in?"

"There was a press conference yesterday. I caught the beginnings of it and teleported over in the middle of it. That's where I am now, the palace in Tokyo. I apparently have a son with Usagi that she never told me about."

"What? Doesn't she need you're consent to do that?"

"No, well, Bryan there are other ways, at least for the senshi. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you any way. I've decided to stay here. It's well beyond time. I'm keeping the big house in Talladega and I was hoping you could look after it for me? It would be a huge favor but I want it to be lived in and kept up, it's nicer dropping in to a house that feels lived in than one that's been empty. It's a great house for parties and visitors and everything."

"All right but what about your contract with Bush?"

"Usagi is trying to buy it for me or work something out with them." Haruka explained.

"Ok well keep in touch alright? Tammy and I are really going to miss you."

"You know I will. I'm going to miss you too but it's been great working with you, you're the best mechanic and crew chief I've had the pleasure of working with but this is something I have to do." Haruka sighed.

"I understand and I'm glad to hear it really but I am going to miss you and miss being you're mechanic. You were always so much fun to with and play with."

Haruka laughed and hung up. She sat in the chair a few moments thinking before she called Storm.

"Storm?" Haruka asked when the phone clicked but nothing was said.

"Mom?" Storm asked out of breath.

"Is this a bad time?" Haruka asked.

"It's lunch time. I was just running to get there. I can talk. Mom I've seen some beyond weird tabloids lately."

"I can imagine. That's why I called. Can I come and see you tomorrow? I'll explain everything." Haruka thought it would be better to do it in person.

"Yah. We get out at noon on Fridays, we are supposed to use the time to practice but I'd like to see you." Storm said sounding happy at the idea.

"All right smart-girl, I'll see you tomorrow at noon." Haruka hung up and took the sheaf of papers she had and went to see Usagi.

Usagi looked up and held a hand for quiet.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure we can work something out. Of course, thank you ever so much." She said smiling and hanging up the phone looking at Haruka intently. "They've agreed to change the terms of your contract. Instead of driving, they've agreed to letting you be a spokesperson."

"Thank you Usagi I can't even tell you how much." She said returning the Queen's smile with one of her own. "I have to go and see Storm tomorrow. I've already called her I'll teleport to her and I have to stop by the big house and pack up a few things to be shipped here. I'll take a plane back. Do you know a good relater?"

"I do but you don't need one. When I had the palace built I mimicked the design of the first one, with the crystals help. It has an apartment for each of the senshi. Yours and Michiru's are built side by side. They are separate but could just as easily be combined into one, there's only one wall separating them. Given the circumstances I thought it might be best to leave the options open. I always thought that the two of you would work things out. I never knew a couple more secure in each other growing up than perhaps my earthly parents. You and Michiru were the one thing I thought for sure would work out. It gave me hope for Mamoru and I. I guess its funny how things can change so unexpectedly."

"This is a wonderful place bunny. You've done very well, better than I ever imagined you could if you'll forgive me saying so. I'm proud of you." Haruka said haltingly. She knew that she should start being more open but it just wasn't easy for her. Usagi seemed to understand.

"Thank you Ruka-chan. I'll make arrangements for your flight back & have the staff air out the apartment." Haruka nodded and stood.

"I'm going to catch a nap and then I'm going to find our son and see if he wants to go for a hamburger." She stated yawning. Usagi nodded.

"Take him to the crowne arcade. I told him about it but haven't had the chance to take him yet."

"Ok. Why don't you and Chibi-usa come too?" Haruka offered. Usagi smiled and nodded.

"How's 6:30 sound?" She asked.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." Haruka nodded and went and crashed out in the guest room she'd stayed in yesterday.

She woke up at six pm to a knock at the door. "Come in." She called sitting up and running her hand through her hair. Mamoru entered and sat heavily in the chair beside her bed. Haruka sat on the edge of the bed and looked him over. "What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Are you trying to steal Usagi's heart?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm not trying to steal anything. I'm finally trying to do the right thing. Usagi is my friend and we have a son together. I invited her and Chibi to have dinner with her son and I, nothing more than that." Haruka stated calmly and clearly.

"You know you've done it already anyway."

"Mamoru, I never planned on steeling her. I never even planned on sleeping with her really. I certainly never planned on leaving Michiru, I never really planned on a lot of things but they happened anyway. Things have never really been the same between the two of you, have they?" She asked brusquely.

"No, they never really were. I wonder if she took me back because she just didn't want to be alone."

"Why'd you leave her? Tell me the truth, you're a terrible liar." Haruka demanded point blank. Mamarou just shook his head and sighed.

"It was never supposed to go as far as it did. It was only supposed to make her realize we needed change and I thought a little jealousy would do the trick."

"Who was supposed to realize change and what was supposed to make her jealous?" Haruka's pulse dropped and her eyes narrowed as she waited to hear what she'd suspected all along.

"The affair; It was only suppose to be a couple dinner dates; just until we got spotted. I just wanted to make her jealous."

"Just how much farther than planned did it go?" Haruka asked not really sure she wanted to know the truth.

"A lot further." Mamoru sounded honestly miserable.

"You don't happen to have any illegitimate children running around out there do you?"

"No, she was already pregnant. I came back here before we had to worry about that." He whispered. Haruka's heart and stomach both hit the floor.

"You slept with Michiru?" Mamoru simply nodded, not daring to look at her. Haruka's face and heart hardened as she glared at him.

"You were having an affair with my wife while I was still here?" She asked coldly.

"It was pretend while you were here, it didn't escalate until after you left. You cheated on her with that American racing guru." He countered angrily.

"Because I thought quite rightly that she was cheating on me! Mamoru how could you do something like that to Usagi? It would destroy her. Why can't you see how fragile and special Usagi really is? You use to protect her; show her off like a prize. It use to piss me off but it showed that you cared which lately, it looks even less like you do or ever did." Mamoru hung his head.

"I don't know. I was curious about life with someone else. Usagi is amazing; I know that, I do. She and I are so different. I wondered how it would be with someone else better suited." Haruka frowned fiercely and shook her head in distaste.

"She wasn't free and neither were you. Trying to make Usagi jealous? How childish are you? I thought that was her M.O."

"No more than you cheating on Michiru in retaliation." Mamoru countered angrily.

"You romanced Michiru. You slept with my wife!" Haruka growled furiously.

"Turn-a bout's fair play. You slept with mine!" He growled back just as angry.

"Fine. We're both idiots. What do you plan on doing about it? Is it over between you and Michiru?" Haruka asked pointedly.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Mamoru seemed truly at war with himself.

"Does Usagi know about it?" Haruka asked.

"She has to have figured it out." He stated.

"Does she have it from your mouth? Because if not, you know damn well she'd give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I never told her directly. I've dropped hints though."

"Tell her directly Chiba Mamoru, and make up your mind. I can't even remember my life without Michiru in it. She's no longer willing to work things out with me, if ever she was. I've been a fool for letting it get this far. I respect Usagi and I love Michiru. I could easily love Usagi if she were available. You decide, I'm tired of being the one screwing things up." Haruka leveled with him and stood. "I'm going to take my friends and my son to dinner tonight. So I advise you talk to her after we get back." She then turned and left without another look.


	11. Truth comes out & A night of comfort

Check out Utada Hikiru's website: .com/ She truly is amazing.

Haruka met Usagi, Chibi-usa, and Miyagii at the front of the palace and they walked to the Crowne Arcade.

"What's going on with you Ruka? You seem troubled, distant." Usagi asked quietly while the kids played games. Haruka nodded and smiled wryly.

"I suppose I've never been good with change." She said just as quietly as Chibi-usa and Miyagii attempted the racing game that they had all been so fond of in their youth. Usagi glanced where she was looking and smiled too.

"Those two are great friends. Chibi liked Miyagii right away when he showed up at the palace."

"Hai, he's a great kid." Haruka nodded clasping her hands on the table top. Just then three well to do women walked in. A tall read head, a thin spritely blonde, and a tastefully thick cellist Haruka recognized from the symphony that Michiru played with occasionally. The women hadn't spotted Haruka and Usagi yet and the two could not but help and over hear their conversation.

"Did you see that press conference the other day?" The tall one asked the short blonde. She nodded and sniffed down her nose.

"Honestly, I hope Michiru pays enough mind to not let that wild ruffian ruin the good thing she's got going now. "

"Oh I know, Haruka always was a lost cause. I never understood what those two ever saw in each other." The dark haired one added her thoughts.

"She must be good in the sack, otherwise I just can't think of a single reason. Haruka's so difficult to handle. She just goes and does her thing, her way, regardless. She never tried to fit in, not even a little." The red head rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." The dark haired one scoffed. "She's just so mannish. I was utterly astonished when she had Storm; seriously I thought she was a transsexual or something. I don't know what Michiru ever saw in her. She has no style, no class and obviously no values or she wouldn't have run away and left her wife."

"Oh but good thing she did though." The dark haired one said and they all nodded.

"What'd we come in here for?" The red head asked.

"We needed directions." The blonde stated stepping up to the counter. Everyone in the restaurant had frozen at their obvious dislike of Haruka and most of their eyes had swiveled in her direction where she still sat with Usagi. Haruka had taken a long, deep breath and closed her eyes. Usagi had reached across the table and placed a hand over Haruka's clasped ones.

"What is every one looking at?" The red-head asked in a snippy tone.

"Excuse me, we need directions" The blonde asked sharply, tapping on the counter as the dark haired one looked around at some of the glances and let out a gasp as she spotted Haruka and Usagi in the corner booth. She tapped on the others on the shoulder and nodded at Haruka who was looking directly at them. The others turned and saw her as well. Haruka rose from her seat slowly and deliberately.  
"Don't be rash Ruka." Usagi whispered softly. Haruka nodded a barely perceptible nod and walked slowly and surly over to the gossiping trio at the counter.

"Hello Ming, Sara, Jules." Haruka stated in a deceptively casual tone. They exchanged glances and murmured tiny hellos.

"It's nice to see some things never change. I see the three of you still seem to think the whole world is interested in what you have to say."

"Uhm, well we never…"

"Never even bothered to look around and realize that there are other people in the world. I'm going to tell you ladies something you'd do well to think about. People are as varied and unique and as changeable as the ocean. That does not mean they don't all have value because they are different and differences are invaluable to society as we know it. Now I understand you three are lost. I take it from your attire that you were headed to the Friday night open dress rehearsal at the symphony?" The gossipers nodded silently.

"Go down this street to the first light and make a left. Go three blocks, make a right and the symphony is three blocks down on the left."

"Thank you." Ming murmured as they trooped out of the arcade and drove away. Haruka watched for a moment as they disappeared out of sight.

"Well put Ruka." Usagi beamed as she came to stand beside her friend.

"I can't believe you didn't deck them. I would have." Chibi-usa said dryly her eyes flashing.

"I think you handled that with real dignity Haruka." Miyagii stated coming over as well. Haruka nodded.

"I've mellowed over the years." Haruka stated with her quirky half smile.

"Oh really." Usagi stated dramatically rolling her eyes.

"Yah, but I can still whip you at that racing game." Haruka laughed and headed for it. The rest of the night went along without any further mishaps. They walked back to the palace and Haruka bid her friends and her son goodnight. She'd packed a small knapsack to take with her. She'd have to leave tomorrow night at ten pm to get to Storm's school at noon on Friday. Tokyo was fourteen hours ahead of America and Haruka really hoped Storm and her Friends would move to Tokyo, the time difference alone would be confusing as hell if not. She showered and made herself a cup of coffee and went and sat at the piano where she had stashed the music supplies she'd bought. She'd had a rhythm she really liked but hadn't been able to come up with words good enough. She'd been angered, annoyed, and inspired by the symphony girls' conversation. She'd always used music or exercise, or intimacy as a way to control her emotions, but today she'd decided to break out of the box she'd put herself into. Instead of imposing her usual tight fisted control, she let her emotions run freely over the keys and words poured freely onto the page along with her tears as fourteen years of pent up emotion was released.  
Michiru had been staying at the palace since she'd decided to teach at the school. She still had the flat; she hadn't been able to bring herself to sell it. It was where so many of her special memories had taken place. She'd given Aiko the keys and only left a few things there. She was relaxing in the living room with a cup of tea when she heard piano music drifting through the wall that her chair was sitting adjacent to. She scooted it closer so she could hear better. She was amazed at how thin the wall was. She listened to Haruka's turmoil and hurt, resting her head against the wall listening as she watched her life through Haruka's eyes play out in her mind. She sighed as she realized that after all these years she'd never really lost the connection she'd had with Haruka. She'd also never really expected her to come back. 'Damn-it it's all so unfair!' Michiru thought as she sipped her tea slowly. 'I can't even remember how this all got so confusing, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way.' She thought sadly.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the palace*

Usagi had hugged Miyagii and Chibi-usa goodnight and walked into her private chambers only to find Mamoru waiting for her with a dire expression on his face. She noticed he had two small bags packed and placed by the door. She'd had a good night and had been feeling happier and more relaxed than she had in awhile and at the sight of her husband she instantly wilted.

"We need to talk." He said simply taking a seat in a chair. Usagi melted onto the couch and nodded.

"It's been a long time coming Usagi but Haruka's right. I should have told you a long time ago. I've been having an affair for quite some time. I'm sorry I don't really know how we all got here, this started out as something so simple, a way to make you jealous. But you never noticed and I don't suppose we were ever obvious enough. Haruka did figure it out almost exactly from the beginning but she never figured it was me that Michiru was stepping out with. I thought she'd make a real fuss but she never did. She just gave up and left." Usagi was completely stunned and cold inside. She knew Mamoru had pulled away, you'd have to be an idiot not to notice but she'd never really figured out what to do about it. He simply left or got angry if she ever tried to bring it up.

"So it's been Michiru all this time?" Usagi asked in a neutral tone that she used when dealing with edgy diplomats. Mamoru nodded and he looked anything but happy delivering the news to her.

"Why?" She asked simply. He only shrugged.

"That is not an answer damn-it! You owe me an explanation. Why would you try to make me jealous and then be so subtle that only the most observant of us would pick up on it? This all started back when you took Chibi-usa and left didn't it? Haruka was right; Michiru was having an affair and then covered it with that story about wanting a baby. It absolutely crushed her. That is why she left you know; she was emotionally destroyed over loosing Michiru. Tell me Mamoru-Chiba, how does it feel to either destroy or fuck-up about several sets of lives?" Mamoru was taken aback by her strong words as she demanded an explanation. He hadn't expected her to be so strong about it. He just hung his head and sighed. She was right, everything had gone sour and he was at the center of it.

"I don't know. Everything had just gotten so mundane. You never really lost that raw juvenile emotional whimsy. I am amazed at how you have managed to reshape the world in your vision and it's a wonderful place, truly. I just don't know Usako; this isn't really where I expected to end up. It's not what I'd planned on and I just don't really feel like I belong." Usagi considered his words. Honesty from him hadn't been what she'd really expected.

"Where do you belong Mamo-Chan?" She asked not sure she really wanted to hear his answer.

"We've been together for a long time. I'm probably going to open up a private practice in Kyoto. It's something I've always wanted. Ruling peace and dispensing justice, that's your thing. I wanted to affect people on a much more personal level."

"I'm sorry you feel that you cannot do that here with your family. I would have supported you, had you given me the chance." Usagi murmured brushing away tears that fell silently down her cheeks. "What happens now; divorce? Do we try and work it out?" She asked quietly.

"I'm really not sure. I'd like to say we can work on it, but it's been going on so long that I'm not sure it's really possible. I hate that I let you down but I truly regret the negative impact my actions will probably have on all that you've worked for and built. Right now, I'm just not sure of anything." Mamoru stated somberly. He walked over and kissed the top of her head in a last chaste kiss. He then strode over to the door, picked up his bags and looked back at where she sat. She looked crushed and utterly defeated. He felt something inside him sour. He shook his head and opened the door. "I'm sorry." He stated again and quickly left. Usagi sat unmoving for a long while letting it all sink in. She'd expected it. Deep inside she'd always known that things had changed but she hadn't known what to do about it. So in the end she hadn't done anything. She pulled out the silver crystal and asked it to show her Haruka. Haruka sat at the piano working out a song. It was a song that displayed the profound sadness and betrayal she'd felt. It was about Michiru, as most all of her music was. Haruka was still in love with Michiru as she'd always been, even though she'd tried desperately not to be. It was obvious, at least to Usagi. She watched as Haruka worked through her emotions. Usagi rose and moved through the apartment. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. She opened the door and walked through the palace halls not really going anywhere, just wandering aimlessly in her thoughts. She looked up and found herself standing in front of Haruka's door. She knocked tentatively Haruka came to the door with red eyes that matched Usagi's. Haruka stepped inside and let Usagi in.

"I see you're going for that quaint institutional look." She said trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Haruka did chuckle.

"Yah, I meant to call a decorator or something but that was never really my thing. It was always Storm who added flavor to our apartments." Usagi nodded. "You want to sit down? I have tea or coffee if you want. I don't really have any real food yet though."

"Tea would be nice." Usagi nodded.

"Sugar and honey?" Haruka asked putting water on to boil. Usagi nodded and sat in an arm chair by the piano. Haruka brought the tea over and sat a steaming mug in front of Usagi and a little tray with sugar, honey, and milk in matching little pots next to her. She drank her tea with only a hint of lemon.

"Will you play me that song that was on the news?" Usagi asked quietly. Haruka nodded and sat down at the piano and played the song for Usagi who listened quietly, her eyes closed, and the mug of warm tea held loosely in her hands. Haruka glanced at Usagi quickly and then nodded as she closed her eyes and played the song.

"I like that. That's how I feel about Mamoru and I." Usagi murmured after Haruka had finished.

"Bunny I…"

"Shh, I'm ok. I knew it all along really. I just didn't know what to do so I didn't do anything." Haruka was quiet contemplating her own thoughts on the subject.

"Play me that song you were working on just now, please." Usagi asked quietly, interrupting Haruka's thoughts. The older blonde simply nodded.

(English translation found on the internet, accuracy questionable but it's a truly amazing song by an indescribable artist Utada Hikiru, defiantly worth a listen. I bought this song on ITunes. It's off the Heart Station album)

I'm a prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
A prisoner of love

With an indifferent face you tell a lie  
Laughing until you feel sick  
"Let's have nothing but fun" you said

Feeling blue over desiring the impossible  
Everyone is seeking tranquility  
You're struggling, but you've had enough  
Now you're chasing after a shadow of love

Since the day you appeared  
My dull "everyday's have begun to shine  
Now I'm able to think, "Feeling loneliness, being in pain - that's not so bad"  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love

Through painful times and healthy times,  
Stormy days and sunny days, let's walk on together

I'm gonna tell you the truth  
I chose an unforeseeable painful path  
And you came to support me  
You're the only one I can call a friend

Fake displays of strength and avarice have become meaningless  
I've been in love with you since that day  
When I'm free, with time to spare, there's no life in being alone  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love

Oh… Just a little more  
Don't you give up  
Oh don't ever abandon me  
If the cruelty of reality tries to tear us apart  
We'll be drawn more closely to one another  
Somehow, somehow, I have a feeling we'll be able to stand firm  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love

Every day banalities quickly begin to shine brilliantly  
You stole my heart that day  
Loneliness and pain, I thought I could deal with  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love

Stay with me, stay with me  
My baby, say you love me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Don't leave me alone again

Usagi nodded when the song was over. "You still love her." She stated.

"I don't really know any more. It's been so long, I suppose I do but what I don't know is if I truly do still love her or if it's the idea of her that I'm holding on too. Hell It seems like a lost cause any way." Haruka stated honestly in a pain chocked voice. Usagi looked at Haruka with her expressive conveying all the sorrow, pain, and understanding of someone going through the same inner battle. Usagi rose and sat beside Haruka at the piano. She took in the raw state of Haruka's hands and stood pulling on her friends arm. She lead Haruka into the bedroom where she knew there was some lotions and things that she'd put there as a welcome. She made Haruka sit down on the bed beside her while she massaged the aloe into Haruka's aching hands.

"How'd you know about that song?" Haruka asked after a few moments.

"I was eavesdropping." Usagi admitted blushing which made Haruka smile.

"How so?" She asked quietly already having a good idea.

"The crystal, I'm sorry Haruka I watch you a lot with it." Usagi mumbled pulling it out. Haruka nodded. "Most of the time I just ask it to show me you and watch whatever you happen to be doing at the time and somehow I usually feel better."

"Please show me what Usagi watches of me most." Haruka requested of the crystal taking from Usagi for a moment. A silver cloud screen appeared and Usagi blushed knowing full well what she watched most. Haruka raised an eyebrow as she watched herself making love with some of the other drivers, and whole host of others she didn't even really remember herself. She never let anyone hang around long. She looked at Usagi and a sly smile had spread across her features. "I never expected you to be the type to spy." She murmured with an edge of playfulness in her tone. Usagi blushed furiously as another moment of Haruka's past came up, this one with sound. It was that night sixteen years ago that they had created Miyagii. Neither said a word, they both simply watched.

"Haruka," Usagi mumbled looking at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Shh, I know Usako." Haruka murmured placing a finger against Usagi's lips. The two moved together silently as the silver cloud screen faded with no one focusing on it. Haruka was gentle and tender and passionate and even better as herself than she had been all those years ago. Usagi was completely lost and swept away in waves of emotions and pleasure that was unreal. She hadn't been loved like this by Mamoru since just before Chibi-usa was born. She lay quaking in Haruka's arms and after she caught her breath she moved over Haruka was more than content to let her explore and play which Usagi did with her fingers, teeth, and tongue. There wasn't an inch of Haruka's body she didn't know intimately by morning. She didn't know if it would last or even if she wanted it too but she did know that it was a night of comfort and compassion they both needed.

*Meanwhile*

Mamoru had stashed his bags in his car and had gone to a bar to think and drown his sorrow and guilt away in scotch. After a few drinks he hailed a cab and told him he needed to go to the palace. He went in a side entrance and entered without being noticed. Everyone was use to his odd hours and coming and going abruptly. He entered Michiru's apartment for which he had a key and found her sitting next to the wall with a mug of cold tea in her hands and tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked clearly kneeling in front of her. Michiru came out of the daze she'd seemed to be in and looked at the man in front of her.

"Haruka's come back. She's over there, playing piano. I was just listening. She always did have talent at it. I never dreamed she felt so deeply…" Michiru trailed off as the playing stopped. "Your wife is over there with my Ruka." Michiru stated with an odd edge to her voice. Mamoru nodded.

"I suppose I drove her right into Haruka's arms this time. I told her the truth Michi."

"Don't call me that." She stated concisely.

"Right." He nodded. Michiru nodded absently.

"Your wife is with my Ruka & you're here with me." Michiru stated again.

"Yes, it seems that way." Mamoru agreed. Michiru nodded and opened her arms for him to embrace her. They kissed and let their passions play against their guilt, neither one wanting to think much about anything; both desiring to keep their bodies busy with other things.


	12. Revelation,Realizations, & Confrontation

True Love 12

Haruka woke with a start the next morning to a warm body curled up beside her.

"What's wrong?" a sleepy Usagi mumbled. Haruka started breathing again as she fully woke and remembered what had happened yesterday. She smiled one of the exceedingly rare full smiles which Usagi returned.

"I have to go and see Storm today. It's only just turning Friday there. This time difference is confusing as hell!" She stated standing and stretching. Usagi watched as she walked across the room to the closet and pulled out some clothes to wear.

"I see you went shopping." Usagi chuckled.

"Yah, I didn't really bring anything with me. It was necessary." Haruka laughed. Usagi smiled to herself. Haruka hadn't changed that much, she still didn't care for shopping and her appetite hadn't changed much at all. "What are you smiling at?" Haruka asked glancing back at her.

"Just you." Usagi stated. Haruka just shrugged and headed into the bathroom.  
"I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want, share the hot water." She tossed over her shoulder. Usagi laughed and smiled and ran after her without a second thought. She thought she might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Since she wasn't really sure how long that would be.

Two hours later they sat in the kitchen, clean, dry, and fully clothed sipping coffee.

"So." Haruka stated over the rim of her mug. "What now?" She asked matter of factly.

"Do you mind terribly if we don't talk about it just now?" Usa asked quietly, not wanting to ruin a good moment with troubles of the heart. Haruka nodded and half smiled as she read the newspaper. A moment later she folded it, handed it to Usagi and moved over to the piano. Usagi took the offered paper and watched Haruka. She wasn't thinking about anything, just enjoying the precious moment of peace. Haruka played a few warm up's and a couple scales and some fingering exercises. She then launched into one of Mozart's most complex pieces. It sounded fantastic to Usagi but Haruka didn't seem happy with it. She did a few more warm up's and then tried again. Once she was happy with it she moved on to some other pieces that Usagi wasn't as familiar with. It was as she was cresting the minuet in B# that the door opened and Miyagii, Chibi-usa, and Makoto walked in. Haruka didn't even notice them. She was totally engrossed in playing. She hadn't done so in ages and it actually felt good to really practice. Mako raised an eyebrow at Usagi and took Haruka's empty seat while the kids sat on the couch to listen. Haruka didn't even pause between pieces; she ran from one piece into another and was thrilled at the transition. It felt so good to be really playing that she went way over her normal two hours. Finnaly after three and a half hours she stopped when her fingers started to tingle and ache. She turned from the piano and was surprised to find Chibi, Miyagii, Mako, and Usa all clapping for her. She smiled, stood and did a small bow for them. "Well what brings you three to my door this fine morning?" She asked taking the extra seat at the table between Makoto and Usagi. Mako glanced around with a blush. "I just came to chat. Julia sends her regards." She said. Haruka caught the unusual undertone and nodded. Chibi-usa shared a look with Miyagii.  
"We came because I saw that daddy left and we couldn't find mom so I thought she might either be here or you'd know where she was." Chibi said in a small voice. She was an emotional eighteen years old. Haruka saw that she looked upset and it was easy to see that she'd been crying. She was emotional yes, but she was also pretty tough and it took a lot to upset her this bad. Haruka shared a meaningful look with Usagi. She stood and sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at Chibi.

"Your mom's fine. She's been with me and we had a good long chat. It's going to work out, don't worry. You and I go way back kiddo. I won't let everything we've all worked so hard for fall apart so easy." Haruka squeezed the girls shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Chibi smiled warmly and twisted a strand of hair absently. Usagi came and knelt in front of her daughter.

"It will be all right. I know it's hard but we have to have faith in love, otherwise, what's the point? Why don't we go home and I'll fix some lunch and we can talk." Usagi nodded and stood. Haruka hugged both of them lightly and they walked off together talking quietly.

"Well Miyagii, I have some business at the track today before I have to go meet Storm. Would you like to come?" Haruka asked him. He nodded vigorously. "All right then. Why don't you go get your running stuff and we can make a day of it?" the kid beamed and ran off to gather his things. "Meet me here at noon ok?" She called after him. He waved to signal he'd heard and disappeared around the corner leaving Makoto alone with Haruka. The soldier of Jupiter didn't look nearly so mighty as she curled up on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her arms. Haruka dropped down beside her with a knowing look.

"What happened?" She asked softly. "I don't know, I thought everything was fine. I went to the restaurant this morning like always and after I got there I decided to surprise Julia and spend the day with her. I thought she loved me, I really thought we had something her and I. But when I got home I found her in bed with her supposed ex-boyfriend. They'd never really broken up. She was just using me for contacts and influence. I helped her start-up her own art studio, I even got Michiru to do an exhibit with her… God I feel so stupid!" Makoto cried angrily. Haruka drew her into a comforting hug.

"I know exactly how much that hurts. I guess no one knows how to be faithful anymore."

"Oh really; I seem to recall you and Dale Earnhardt Jr. not that long ago. Hell you and Michiru are still married technically!"

"Mako you have no idea, I did that because I thought she was cheating on me, remember? And I was right; she and Mamoru have had an ongoing affair this whole time." Makoto just stared at Haruka stunned.

"I had no idea. Usagi must have been crushed. So of course she came to you, now I understand." She mumbled relaxing into Haruka's light embrace. Haruka nodded and ran her hand through Makoto's hair. They just sat together like that for a little while.

"You might not want to hear this right now, but you are a fantastic person and you will find someone who doesn't just care about money and power."

"No, I won't. I'm going to be a geisha and say good riddance to the burden of love forever."

"Oh Mako-chan." Haruka sighed and hooked a finger under the other woman's chin and forced her to turn those big green eyes up to meet her own guarded blue ones. "You are beautiful, intelligent, strong and talented. You would be wasted as a geisha. That life, the life of servant, and entertainer is not for you." She whispered fiercely and drew Makoto in for a deep kiss that left her breathless and hungry for more. She looked to Mako for approval and at her nod she drew her tightly to her chest and kissed her way around her face and down her neck, pausing to nibble on her ear. Haruka drew Makoto's shirt off and kissed along the delicate bones of her neck running her tongue into the spot she knew drove Makoto wild and was rewarded with a moan of need but Haruka would not be rushed. She explored and loved Makoto with the same attentiveness she'd shown Usagi last night. She only had about two hours but she planned on using every minute of them showing Makoto how splendid she thought she was. Two hours later she left Makoto exhausted but happy, sleeping peacefully in her bed. She showered, threw on her running stuff and grabbed her racing kit. She met Miyagii at the door and they decided to do the running first. They warmed up and Miyagii showed Haruka some new stretches. They did a few light sprints just for fun and then they smiled at each other and ran an all out race; testing each other for stamina and endurance. It was closer than she would have thought as they jogged cooling down. Haruka smiled at her son told him how proud she was of him. "You really are amazing for your age. Miyagii you the talent, if you work on it and want it enough, I think you could be an Olympic runner in the future." Miyagii just starred at her for awhile.

"Do you really think so?" he asked solemnly.

"I really do. I never had it. It wasn't really my dream; it's just something I like doing. Racing was always my dream stock cars, formula one, Moto-cross. I like doing anything that involves going really fast!" She laughed. Miyagii nodded. They had come to stop as they talked. Neither had noticed the other boys enter the field. Most of them were hanging in the center of the track, warming up on the grass. One boy thought came over to Miyagii and touched his arm in a manner that struck Haruka as odd between friends and grasped his hand that was a gesture never done between boys.

"Hey, Augie, I've really missed you. What's going on? I haven't heard from you in about 6 weeks, is everything ok?" Miyagii's eyes had widened and he spun towards the other teenager wipping sweat from his forehead with his other hand. He quirked his mouth into a grin akin to Haruka's standard and regarded his friend carefully.

"Don't you watch the news Kaiba?" He asked finally.

"No I don't and you well know it." Miyagii shook his head and dropped his chin. Haruka just stood off to the side, arms crossed loosely over her chest waiting to see where this was going.

"I've been at the palace. You remember the queen would come to see me and I always wondered why? She's my mother. This is Haruka Tenoh, she my father. I know that sounds odd but it's true. Don't you remember that night when there was that explosion of silver thunder?" Miyagii asked as Haruka shook hands with Kaiba.

"How could you think I'd forget about that?! It was right in the middle of… Well I thought I'd broken you or something!" Miyagii's face went bright red and he looked through his lashes at Haruka who understood now that her son was gay and this was his lover. That's why all the affectionate touches and words. She smiled and clapped them each on the shoulder.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kaiba. I don't think anyone expected Miyagii to have the power or we might have warned him that strong emotions can bring it out, especially at the beginning."

"It's ok?" Miyagii asked Haruka knowing she'd figured it out. She smiled at him.

"Yes, it's ok; more than ok. Bring him by for dinner and introduce him to your mom. It will help keep Usagi-Chan busy until I get back from America tomorrow. She could use some distractions right now son." Miyagii nodded and his friend seemed quite relieved. "We'd best head to the track now, I have a someone waiting on me that leaves at three." Miyagii nodded and waved at his friend as they headed into their separate lockers to quickly shower and change. They spent an hour and a half there; everyone seemed to know Haruka and has some engine part of technique they needed her advice on. She even gave Miyagii a test drive around the track in a new car her old sponsor had been working on. He could see why she loved it so much, and she was really good at it. He was proud of her and it showed just as her pride in him and herself was evident. After they'd taken care of business and were on their way back to the palace, Miyagii noticed that the farther away from the track she got, that light that Haruka had seemed to fade.

"Haruka? When did you know?" He asked quietly.

"About what?" She asked unsure of the topic.

"About your sexuality." The boy clarified quietly with only a slight blush, her least favorite subject.

"I'm not sure. I've always been a tomboy. I was never comfortable as a woman until I met Michiru. She and I instantly clicked. At first it was just good friends and then our powers emerged and we just, we became part of each other. After we became soldiers of love, we were always together. We never, I don't think, I think we both just lost sight of who we each were outside the relationship. I was identified by that relationship for a long time and it was honestly the first time I was comfortable as myself, as a female, as the other person. It was the first time I felt whole. I've just been measuring everything else after that, to that. I'm more comfortable with other women, I see them as fun and versatile and sexy. I like touching them, smelling them, and protecting them. That's when I feel truly alive. That and fighting." She explained, not sure he'd understand.

"How did you know it would be ok? What if I tell everyone I'm gay and I love Kaiba and then it turns out its not true or something? What if I find a girl that does for me what they do you? Why go through all that just to have it change?"

"Miyagii, when did you start really noticing sexuality?" Haruka asked quietly.

"I, I didn't really. The other boys in the dorms would talk about it, or brag about what they were doing. Some snuck in dirty magazines but I just wasn't interested. Kaiba was fun and cool. The other guys liked him but he seemed to always be alone. I was always picked on. Kaiba just defended me, he protected me and we became friends. He told me he was gay and he explained about all of it. People don't talk about it. I wanted to keep it low-key. He understands." Haruka nodded and thought about how to phrase the next question without embarrassing her son or herself.

"Have you gotten to the physical stage of the relationship yet?" Miyagii glanced at her and then quickly away.

"Yes. That's what was happening when, well when everything went haywire." Haruka nodded silently.

"Did it feel as though there was anything missing, or was it how you always thought it would be?" She asked finally in a neutral tone.

"It was perfect." The boy mumbled quietly, cheeks blazing.

"Miyagii, it sounds like you're pretty certain to me. Most would never go as far as you have if it weren't truly their taste. If it was perfect, what's holding you back from announcing it to the world?" Haruka asked carefully.

"I don't want to be ridiculed, or laughed at. I don't want to make a dangerous statement and make anyone look bad."

"Don't worry so much about what other people think and feel. It only really matters how you yourself think and feel. Be proud of who you are, that's what really makes a lasting statement. Look at your mother; she's the perfect example. She really believes that love can conquer anything. Back in high school no one would ever have believed she could change the world and just look at all that she's accomplished." Haruka gestured towards the palace they were now standing in front of. Miyagii nodded surveying the palace appreciatively. They walked up the steps and Haruka walked him to his door, he had a dorm style room just down the hall from Usagi's main quarters and Chibi had a similar room of her own across the hallway. "Miyagii, I've got to leave to go and meet Storm but I want to make clear that I am proud of you, I think you are a fantastic kid. I'm glad the crystal did what it did, I'm honored to be a part of you, if however small. I'm going to give Storm a picture of you Usagi gave me, I'll give her you extension too if you want." Miyagii nodded beaming.

"Haruka, you're no small part of me. I'm going to have Kaiba over for dinner. I want to be proud, like you." He stated and stepped into his room. Haruka waved and strode back to her own apartment. As she walked she had to wonder what her image said about her. She opened her door and was completely astounded to find Michiru sitting on the couch where just hours ago she'd shagged Makoto silly. Haruka dropped the racing bag onto a shelf beside the door next to her shoes. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks, leaning against the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of all the people I expected to find here waiting for me, I have to say you honestly weren't one of them." Michiru simply pursed her lips and dropped her eyes. After about five minutes of silence Haruka sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you want?"

"I want to hear that song that you were playing yesterday evening." Haruka found it an odd request but thought what the hell; maybe Usagi had told her she ought to listen to it or something. It would be just like her to try and fix them when her own life was shattering around her. She went to the piano where the sheet music still rested in the cradle. After running through a quick warm-up she performed the song for the person it was about. When she was through she simply turned on the piano bench to face Michiru. She was amazed to see her crying. Michiru looked away and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Do you really feel that way?" She asked quietly. "Did I let you down, lead you astray?" Haruka was silent contemplating her own inner daemons.

"I think we let each other down. You abandoned me emotionally long before I ever left you physically. But I can see that I may have been a bit unapproachable and even unreachable to an extent." Michiru nodded. There, honesty worked sometimes after all.

"I'm sorry Haruka. Mamoru told me about his conversation with you. When I found out that you knew about us, I knew things would change. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Stop it Michiru, for Christ's sake stop being so damn mousy. It's not ok what you did, or what I have done but what you did, you had reason for. I hurt you, you hurt me back. You were justified and entitled. So don't sit there now and take it all back." Haruka chastised standing up and heading into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and offered one to Michiru who waved it aside.

"Fine, you're right. I was hurt that you wouldn't listen to me and trust my instincts, the instincts that have saved both of us and how many others in battle over the years? I was angry that you didn't seem to notice that it was all wrong and going to pieces around us. I gave up because it was just too hard to get through both my issues and yours." Haruka placed her glass on the counter quickly and glared at Michiru.

"My Michiru never gave up. She didn't shut others out when she was hurting and she always stood up for what she believed. You use to make people hear you weather they wanted to or not. When did we change? I never would have guessed that you would let others, outside our circle sway you; especially to something as dishonest as going after another woman's husband. What the hell have we become?" Haruka threw her hands up and strode towards the fireplace. She gripped the mantle and stared at her own reflection in the mirror there. "I'm little better than a whore and you've become the jaded other woman. We fight evil, face death daily, or use to anyway and for what? Just to let evil win by playing on our emotions and leading dishonest lives? How are people to respond to that, love and Justice for all, except us?" Michiru dropped her head and examined her pedicure. "My son is a great kid, he's also gay and he's terrified of telling anyone because he's never seen or heard anyone talk about it. He's afraid of disappointing and shaming us. How are we changing the world? Where have we led by example here? What have we truly accomplished when a sixteen year old boy is afraid to tell his family and peers how he truly feels, when he's afraid to truly be himself." Michiru was silent, surprised before standing and smoothing her skirt.

"Yes, you're right. We have work to do."

"On what Michiru? You made it perfectly clear that you don't love me anymore, if you ever truly did. Tell me, is it good with him? Do you see stars when he screams your name? Is it everything you've been missing?" Haruka snapped angrily, hurt by it more than she had words for. Logic was skewed but it was things that had needed said ages ago but never had been.

"I could ask the same of you and nearly half known universe! What gives you the right to come back here after all this time and shake everything up? You better see this through or so help me I will punish you myself."

"Oh, please. That use to be fun. Do sunsets still turn you on?"

"You would know. You're about as astute as a def-mute. It was never the sunsets or the ocean. It was you, but you've changed."

"I guess we both have." Haruka snapped as her cell phone range. "What?" She asked into it without looking to see who had called.

"Mom, you sound pissed off, what's going on? Are you still coming?" Storm asked. Haruka immediately breathed, closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down. Her face softened.

"Yes my smart girl, I'm coming momentarily. Are you in your room, is there anyone else there?" Haruka asked.

"Yes I'm in the room, no it's just me."

"All right, I'll be there in a just a bit." Haruka stated grabbing the bag she had ready, she hung up and gripped her henshin, transformed and disappeared. Michiru just watched her go, amazed and furious.


	13. Surprize Storm! Mom's really DadSorta

True love 13

Storm was sitting on her bed, looking over some sheet music that Elijah had dropped off earlier. She'd just hung up the phone after checking in with her mom when her roommate waltzed in as though she owned the place.  
Aiko payed no attention to what her roommate was saying as she'd come to realize was the best way to avoid an all out brawl. She tossed her guitar on the bed and was rifling through papers on her desk looking some sheet music Leena had given her for a final proof when she felt a familiar tingling of energy that she knew she shouldn't be feeling. She had just enough time to shut the door as a bright yellow tinged energy filled the room and suddenly there stood the long lost Sailor Uranus. Aiko's mouth dropped open as she suddenly forgot how to breathe. She gulped air in just as the room started to swim in front of her. She sat heavily on the edge of her bed and glanced over to see her roommate wearing a similar look of shock.

"Storm? Hi Smart-girl, It's me." Haruka murmured in a soothing tone, seeing only Storm at first.  
"Mom?" Storm asked amazed after finally recovering herself. Haruka nodded and as her vision cleared she turned to survey the room. As she did so she saw that the door was closed which was good since that could have been interesting had anyone been outside the door and then she noticed that Aiko was here as well. Sighing she turned back to Storm thinking she had miscalculated; she hadn't planned on appearing in front of her estranged child.

"Yes, it's really me." Haruka said as she set her pack down on Storms nearby desk. "I have a lot to tell you. A lot of very unexpected and confusing things have happened in the last couple of days. A lot I never expected and after much thinking and discussing, I think that I owe you both an apology; but I'll get around to that latter. Storm, I think I owe you the whole truth. I've come to realize that I may be cheating you out of a life that you might want and the decision should be yours, not mine." She explained as she detransformed and sat in the nearest desk chair. Aiko had heard the words and was still processing the fact that her long lost father-figure was standing mere feet from where she sat.

"Would you like me to leave you alone so that you can talk?" She managed in a weak voice, but a voice none the less. 'yay for me! I proved I'm not mute…' she thought to herself rolling her eyes inwardly.

"No, that is, I'm not trying to over step my boundaries or anything but it's just that this affects you as well as I'm told you are aware, at least somewhat. I think that it would be alright to answer any questions you might have. Let me explain, Storm…" Haruka explained all about the sailor scouts and her youth with them, she elaborated on how much Usagi has accomplished with the help of her trusted advisers, the other scouts, save her. She then explained how things had fallen apart between her and Michiru, how it was largely her own fault. Aiko noticed how sincere she sounded as she explained things, elaborating when Storm asked about something. She sat silently as she already knew most of this but it was a different perspective, one she soon realized she mostly agreed with. What did shock her was when Haruka mentioned that she shared a son with Usagi.

"Wait a minute! You have a son with Usagi and you mean to tell me he's only sixteen? I remember her being pregnant… that was when everyone was all fussed up about Mamoru taking Chibi. Oh my…" Aiko rambled off; clearly that bit had been unexpected. Haruka nodded and pulled a small stack of photo's from her pack and handed them to Storm. Storm had just realized that she hadn't ever seen any baby pictures from before she was about six months old.

"Yes, I do have a son with her. Now he was not created in the same manner as the two of you were. Your half brother was created through a cosmic accident with the silver crystal…" She went on to explain all about what that was and how it was possible.

"Is this me?" Storm asked after her mother had fallen silent. She held up a photo of Haruka in the hospital holding a newborn Storm. Michiru was sitting beside her, a hand on Storm and she'd kissed Haruka as the picture was taken. Haruka only nodded and Aiko came over to see the pictures. Haruka rifled through them until she found one of everyone together at her and Michiru's wedding. She pointed everyone out and then she came across one of Miyagii that Usagi must have snuck in. Storm was amazed at the photo's. Haruka had dug out her private scrap books and made copies of the best pictures for Storm. Storm picked up one of her at about four months, she was in one of those baby-boat things and Michiru was holding her steady. They both had enormous smiles on their faces, except Michiru's didn't reach the whole way to her eyes. Haruka only now noticed as she looked at it. It had been one of her favorite photo's of the two of them.

"That was when you were about four months old. Michiru had been set on teaching you how to swim as early as possible… It's been one of my favorite pictures of the two of you. I never noticed how sad her eyes are. I suppose it's more evidence to the fact that I really, truly didn't pay enough attention to her. This was right before things got really bad. You stayed with Makoto and Usagi a lot alternately during the last two months. I doubt you'd remember, I hadn't wanted you exposed to all of the fighting." Haruka picked up another photo, this one was of Chibi-Usa's first birthday. Haruka had carried in the cake and someone had snapped a photo as she set it in front of Rini. Haruka took a closer look and noticed that Michiru and Mamoru were standing in the back corner of the photo awfully close together for friends. Haruka smiled wryly as this was just more evidence that she had been justified, of course it didn't hurt that she had had a confession from Mamoru himself. Aiko saw what she was looking at as well. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I've ever agreed with how much time Mamoru-san has spent with my mother over the years." Aiko said off hand, clearly unhappy to know that it had been going on much longer than she had ever realized. Haruka nodded.

"I'm sorry, really. Try not to be angry with her. Michiru is a very emotional woman; she has a very big heart. I'm told that it all started out innocently enough; both of them wanting to make their significant other's jealous… Somehow it didn't work out quite like anyone ever expected. I accept blame for my part in all of this. I don't think I can stress how truly terrible I feel that you kids have somehow been cheated. It might just be in my head, but this wasn't the life I'd wanted for you, to come from a broken home. Miyagii grew up in a boarding school… " Haruka shook her head as Storm and Aiko shared a look.  
"I can't get over how much the two of you look alike! It's uncanny, I can see physical traits of both Michiru and I in each of you. You two are truly beautiful. I hope you know that. None of this had anything to do with either of you." Storm smiled and Aiko nodded. She still was a little angry with the photo of her mother and Mamoru. Now hearing Haruka's side of things, even though she was accepting nearly full blame herself, it didn't improve her mood any. It was an old argument between Michiru and herself. "I have to tell you Storm that I've moved back to Japan in the last couple of days. You'll be relieved to know that I've given up driving, at least for right now. Usagi bought out my contract and now I'm only obligated to bush as a publicity stunt, more or less." Storm did look relieved, Aiko noticed as Haruka continued. "I'm going to be teaching Piano at Usagi's music school. Michiru and a few of the others are already working there. I know that this is all pretty shocking and it's probably still sinking in. I don't need an answer anytime soon. Actually you can take as long as you need to decide whether or not you want to be a part of this life. Aiko can probably tell you about life as a princess. It isn't all it's cracked up to be. You know how the press is here and I'm only a NASCAR star here. That's minor compared to the level of celebrity this would shoot both of us too. Storm, the decision is yours alone. We can work out whatever you decide. I should also inform you of the catch in all of this. Right now you have a choice because you have yet to develop any senshi powers. Should those powers develop your choice will be forfeit and you will have to come to Tokyo and train with the other girls and your half brother, who has recently developed full Senshi-knight powers." Aiko looked curious and further annoyed as Haruka noted that she hadn't known about this either. Haruka tried not to make whatever problems Aiko and Michiru were having any worse. She was just about to consider going to her hotel when the door opened and in walked Leena, Elijah and Tripp.

"Hi Haruka, I wasn't expecting you to come this soon but this is cool, I faxed the music to the track. Did you get it?" He asked with his usual everything and nothing grin; clearly unaware of the very recent events. Haruka stared blankly at him for a moment and shared a look with Storm who shrugged.

"No, I didn't get your fax. Something came up and I've been in Japan." She said vaguely, leaving Storm the option of telling her friends or not.

"Oh, well no worries. I've got more copies. I wrote a song for us that works but it would just be killer if you played piano for us like you did at the party." Elijah was clearly excited at the idea.

"Storm plays piano, quite well actually. Why don't you play it smart-girl?" Haruka asked looking at her daughter. Storm was still starring at the photos, she was looking at some more from Haruka and Michiru's wedding. She put them down long enough to smack Elijah who simply shrugged as Tripp laughed.

"She's never played for us." Tripp informed Haruka with a devilish grin. "She says it would ruin our image, send the wrong message." He added as Storm glared at him as he sat next to her and dodged her fist. Haruka chuckled at how easy they fell into their normal routines with each other.

"But either way, I wrote the song for both of you actually. It's a two part harmony and it calls for both of you to play in parts while Storm sings the rest. Us guys would take harmony and you don't have to sing, unless you want too Haruka. I didn't know you played but at the party the other day you were totally kick-ass and that was after drinking Brian under the table. What was it, like two fifths of jack?" Elijah asked.

"Two and a half." Storm supplied as Haruka blushed and Aiko looked impressed.

"Guys, it's ok to party and have fun and relax. I know I've done more than my fair share, but there is more to life than partying. Elijah I really couldn't say at the moment. I'll have to take a look and get back to you. Why don't you go get me a copy?" She asked. He nodded and looked pleased as he turned and went to get it from his room. Leena had sat next Aiko on the edge of her bed next to them. Haruka could see that Leena had her arms around Aiko as they leaned in together having a whispered conversation. Haruka smiled, her estranged daughter seemed to be sure of herself and well adjusted. That was something at least. She ran a hand through her hair as Tripp picked up one of the wedding photos.

"Hey I know these people!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the room at the time exchanged glances. "What? My aunt is Japanese; she lives in Tokyo most of the time. She's a total music diva over there, her names Yoko Ishida. She did this wedding for all these supernatural weirdo's. She had been watching me; we had gone for a vacation. I was really little and don't remember too much of it."  
"I remember her; she was a very sweet girl. Tripp your real name wouldn't by any chance be Thurston-Richard Inu-Pao?" Haruka asked fully remembering him now. He was the tiny tot prankster that no one was sure where he'd come from. Tripp glared at Haruka and instantly blushed as Storm, Aiko and Leena started giggling.

"How do you know that? No one knows that!" He muttered aghast.

"That's my mom." Storm said pointing to one of the professional photo's they'd had done at the chapel. It was of her and Michiru at the altar exchanging vows. Michiru was a vision in her dress. "And that's my other mother." She added pointing to Michi.

"Yep. I'm one of the supernatural weirdo's and you were the kid that tied all our shoe's together during dinner." Haruka stated, laughing at the look of utter shock he gave her.

"Yah, that's right. I got grounded for a week for that!" Tripp said finally joining in laughter. "Does this mean we're moving to Japan?" He asked, looking at Storm intently. She just shrugged.

"I think we need to talk to Elijah and Mickey before deciding something like that." She said wisely sounding very much like Michiru. It forced a sad smile from Haruka. Aiko caught it, though she'd been whispering with Leena about everything. Leena was familiar with all the scouts as she'd been home with Aiko whenever they'd had breaks at school. She quickly grabbed a post-it and scrawled her cell phone number on it.

"Here, this is my number and e-mail. My mom might be upset but I don't care at the moment. I would like to try and be friends." She said handing it to Haruka who nodded and stood.

"I'd like that, really." She said with the ghost of sadness. "I love you girls, truly. I've made some terrible mistakes and I only wish I could have given you both the kind of life you deserved. You two are the best parts of both of us, truly the best thing I've ever done; knowingly or otherwise. I have to go right now but you can call anytime. My schedule is considerably less busy all of a sudden." Haruka handed Storm a dvd she'd made the other day. "Watch the press conference it's on their first, there are also some old home movies on there that I'd had as well as some from back when we were all still in school, those you can thank Usagi for, she kept them for whatever reason." Haruka hugged Storm and offered a handshake of her other daughter. They smiled at each other and Haruka picked up her pack and headed off to the nearby hotel. Once there she sent Storm a text asking her to apologize to Elijah, she'd pick up the song sometime tomorrow. She told her she'd just been so tired. Storm texted back that it was fine, get some rest. Haruka laughed and switched off the phone and enjoyed the silence. She crashed and woke up the next morning and just lay in bed enjoying the quiet. It was the first morning in the last week that she hadn't been woke up by someone for one thing or another.


	14. Honesty does not always breed Harmony

Sorry it took so long to get this up... I had a bunch of chapters for this story and another one stored on a jump drive that busted. I lost all my writting.... And now I have to try and remember what all I had written... In re-reading the other chapters while trying to pick my train of thought with this, I noticed some typos... Truth is I'm just not that into edditing. I could really use a beta... more will follow, please bear with me and reviews DO help! Let me know what you're thinking!

* * *

Storm looked sideways at her roommate in a new light, after the shocking revelation of her mother in the last hour she suddenly realized that this obnoxious snot was her little sister… She sighed inwardly and rested her head on Tripp's shoulder. Elijah had come back to the room and looked around for Haruka.

"Hey, where's Haruka? She in the can or did she split on me? She doesn't have to do it if she really feels that strongly." He stated shaking his head.

"She left, she was exhausted." Aiko supplied quietly. Storm narrowed her eyes and huffed loudly.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you were being asked. This little revelation doesn't change anything with us. Princess or not, you don't have the right to move in on my boyfriend or answer for my family. Got it?" She stated fiercely. Aiko narrowed her eyes and her pulse was clearly visible in her neck. Leena tightened her grip on her lover.

"I got it. Don't worry I'm not the least bit interested in either of your boyfriends and I could care less about your family. I was just stating a fact. I could give two shits about these drifters that don't know what soap or decent clothing is. If you want to let two older men take advantage of you have at it sis; have a fucking blast." Aiko muttered in a fierce whisper. Storm's nostrils flaired with her anger.

"How dare you, how dare you waltz in here and think just because your some kind of diplomat that you know everything. You have no right you fancy know-it-all! Don't you dare put them down, just because you're jealous of me." Aiko actually laughed and Elijah and Tripp stepped in unison beside Storm, ready to hold her back.

"I'm not jelouse of you. I feel sorry for you." She stated drawing Leena up off of the bed with her as she stood and pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss. They had been more than discrete since being in a strange place but Aiko had had enough. She held Leena passionately against her and looked at Storm with actual pity. "I feel sorry for you because you have no idea what real love is. You will never experience what it's like to be the center of someone's universe or to be someone's one and only. You don't think you deserve that and it saddens me. I'm sick of this pathetic insecurity you keep projecting on me. I've never done a damn thing to you to deserve it. The hell of it is, your older. Your suppose to be the voice of reason. I can't imagine what kind of life you've had with that as an example but I wont be silent and let you verbally abuse me any longer. You better get a grip girl or you're going to be sorry." Aiko stated in a deathly silent tone. Leena put a hand on her chest to steady her friend.

"Is that a threat?" Storm asked in a similar tone as Elijah and Tripp each grabbed an arm.

"It's a promise." Aiko stated as she stepped back and they left the room. Once out in the hallway Leena looked deeply into Aiko's eyes.

"What are you planning my soldier of love?" She asked knowing full well Aiko had hidden power inside her.

"I'm not planning anything. I can sense the senshi gift in Storm. If she keeps letting her emotions run wild like that, she will draw it out and will most defiantly be sorry. Her power is explosive, I'm assuming based on what I know of our parents that she has Uranus abilities, and those are basically and electric thunder charge that is deafening. If she looses control she may well seriously injure who ever happens to be around her." Aiko explained. Leena nodded.

"Come to my room, let her cool down for awhile. You can help me with my music theory homework." Leena smiled warmly. Aiko returned it and followed although she'd doubt they'd get any studying done.

Inside the room Elijah and Tripp were doing their level best to calm Storm down. She finally relaxed after they both offered to kick her ass.

"Leave her alone. We won't stoop to her level or resort to violence. That would upset mother, she is my little sister after all." Storm stated angrily.

"Yah, what about that, how the hell is that possible… I mean you'd have to be blind no to see the resemblance but seriously… I didn't think Haruka knew who your father was." Elijah asked.

Storm and Tripp exchanged a glance and then Storm explained to him what Haruka had revealed though not in as much detail.

"Wow." He muttered running his hand through his hair. Storm nodded as did Tripp. They decided to actually do some work since no one felt like getting physical. Aiko didn't come back until much later and Storm was already asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and slipped into bed herself. She was rudely awoke the next morning by Storm's cell phone's piercing ring.

"Shut that damn thing off." She growled rolling over and stuffing her head under the pillow.

Storm just rolled her eyes and answered.

"What's up?"

"Morning baby, you want to have breakfast, just you and me?" Haruka asked lightly.

"Yah sure mom, there's a great dinner near enough to walk. I'll meet you there; I just have to get ready." Storm stated hanging up after giving directions.

They met in front of the place twenty minutes later.

"We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to." Haruka offered. Storm nodded. They went inside and sat in silence for a long while. After they'd placed their orders and had been brought their drinks Storm looked at Haruka.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this before now?" Storm asked quietly.

"I don't really know storm-cloud. I suppose in my own way I thought I was protecting you, doing the right thing. It's such a confusing situation; I didn't think dragging you into it when you didn't consciously remember her was justifiable, especially given this country's views on homosexuality. If I didn't have to expose you to that kind of bigotry and general animosity I wasn't going to." Storm nodded.

"You did any way though. When you and that lady sponsor from the rival racing team hooked up, remember the tabloids had a field day, splashing that picture of you and her at that hotel all over the news. I remember the vile things they said about you." Storm stated. Haruka nodded.

"It's true; I'm really not interested in men at all. I don't even know why I kept after them… I suppose I was searching for something that I had lost. I was looking in all the wrong places. Storm I can't justify the things I've done. It all started out with the best intentions but you know what they say. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. I hope though that you have learned from my mistakes." Storm nodded silently.

"I try too." She mumbled as Haruka nodded. Their food arrived then and they ate mostly in silence.

Haruka's cell phone rang then. She wasn't familiar with the number but answered any way.

"Miss Tenoh?" A male's voice said on the other end.

"Yes this is she." Haruka stated quietly.

"My name is Wylde, Benjamin Wylde. I teach piano at the summer music program your daughter has been attending. I don't think I have to state how exclusive our program is or how lucky she is to be attending. I regret to inform you though that she has been skipping her piano lessons and neglecting her studies in musical theory. If she isn't going to take our course seriously we will have no choice but to dismiss her." The man sounded quite upset.

"Yes sir, I will certainly have a talk with her. Perhaps we should set up a conference to discuss the matter together?" Haruka asked. She hung up and gazed at Storm with a reproachful stare that Storm more than felt the full weight of. She hung her head as she had a good idea what the call had been about. "Well I suppose you have figured out that was your school on the phone. Your piano teacher is quite incensed that you have been skipping his class and neglecting music theory. It seems they are considering dismissing you from the program. You don't seem to be taking it seriously so I don't see any other course of action for them." Storm just sat stunned, she didn't think they'd dismiss her early from such a short program. "You don't have anything to say for yourself?" Haruka asked, clearly angry. Storm slouched her shoulders and shook her head. "You know Storm, this may be my fault but you don't seem to take anything seriously. I could look the other way when you decided to get involved with not one older man but two. You seemed to understand the risk involved with that. You've kept your grades up so I didn't see any problem in letting you continue with that. I can get past all of the odd hair colors and even though I don't like you dressing so revealing, I knew that you respected yourself enough to know that it wasn't really a problem. Perhaps I've made to many allowances for you. You are the one that wanted to do this music thing, you went after it behind my back and now that you get to the first step in actually having a career in it, you screw off in your classes and anger you teachers and just about throw it all away. I have to wonder what is going on inside your head. If you're having a problem you need to talk to me about it. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Haruka stated. Storm regarded her mother silently.

"I don't know. I don't know why I skipped those classes. I know how serious those instructors are, even though I don't really want to play piano I know that because I signed up for it I had to go and do my best. I guess I just didn't really think they'd dismiss me early from such a short class."

"You have got to realize that there are consequences for your actions and sometimes they can be farther reaching than you ever dreamed. Trust me; I'm speaking from experience on that one." Storm just nodded. Haruka's phone rang just then. It was the schools secretary to make the meeting with Haruka. The only spot the piano teacher had opened for a conference was in three days. Haruka promised that she could make the appointment. She switched the phone off and regarded her daughter seriously. "How long have you neglected your piano practicing?" She asked.

"At least for the last six months or so." Storm shrugged.

"Storm, this is serious. I have a background and in music as does your mother, your other mother. She is quite an accomplished violinist. You chose this as a career but if you aren't willing to put the work, blood, sweat and tears into it that most artist are, you will never survive the industry. It can be a cold, unforgiving business and you need to be able to play, sing, write, produce and practically spout the history of your chosen genre to have a serious shot at fame. I don't really care if you play piano or not but you need to play something. Besides, there have been many studies that have proven that playing an instrument enhances the reasoning, critical thinking and creativity skills as well as math. You have three days to decide what you are going to do. Either choose a new instrument, take up piano again or you will be dismissed from the program and I will not help you one bit with a career in music. The ball is in your court Storm. It's time you to start acting your age." Storm just nodded silently. This was the second time in less than 24 hours she'd been told she was a childish ass, except this time it was her mother that was telling her and it hurt a lot more. Haruka's gaze softened as she sensed how upset she really was. "Why don't we go back to the school and perhaps I can help you with some of your homework or something? I need to pick up that music from Elijah anyhow." Haruka said in a much softer tone. Storm nodded. Ten minutes later they sat in a practice room at the school and Haruka was trying to help Storm catch up on the work she'd been missing in her Piano class. The problem was that the pieces that had been given to demonstrate the technique were really too difficult for the level Storm was at. Finally Haruka sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry but I just don't get it, I am trying, really!" Storm huffed defensively.

"All right, I know what the problem is. This piece isn't really suited for your level; it's not suited the best to the technique either honestly. I know some better arrangements to demonstrate what he's trying to show you here." Haruka said placing her fingers on the keys. She started playing and Storm did seem to understand and when Haruka had her do it, she actually managed to get it right, as she did when Haruka changed it on her without telling her. Haruka nodded proudly and smiled at her. "See I knew you could do it. You're a smart kid and talented too. You just need to take yourself a little more seriously, all right?" Storm nodded and returned her mother's smile.

"Let's do something fun. Why don't you play me something from when you were famous?" She asked, actually interested. Haruka nodded after awhile and closed her eyes to call something to memory. Her fingers started moving over the keys and she played the first piece she'd ever played for Michiru. Out in the hall no one noticed Aiko standing just outside the door listening intently and watching through the glass.


	15. Who really Hates who here?

True Love 15

Aiko stood breathless in the hall seeing this song performed first hand; it was almost something out of a dream. Aiko just wasn't sure yet if it was a good dream or a bad one. She leaned her cheek against the glass and enjoyed the music. There was so much emotion riding in the notes that it was breath-taking. Aiko knew this song; she knew it was about Michiru. One day when she had arrived early for her piano lesson her teacher had been reviewing an old performance tape. Aiko hadn't known then who the woman was that had been playing but she was told that the song had been composed about her mother. The teacher had taught her the song when she asked but when she tried to play it for her mother, it had just made her really sad. So Aiko though confused had never played it again for her. She now understood perfectly. She'd been standing with her eyes closed in thought and wonderment and didn't notice that the music had stopped. Just then her cell phone rang and startled her out of her revere and alerted Haruka and Storm of her presence. Storm narrowed her eyes in distaste as Haruka stood and went to the door. Aiko fumbled for her phone and hit the silence button, whoever it was she'd call back latter. She turned a sheepish face to Haruka who stood in the now open door with a slightly distant look on her face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" Aiko mumbled.

"It's all right Aiko. You know this song don't you?" Haruka asked her. She nodded.

"One of my Piano teachers from back home taught it to me but I didn't know who you were back then." Haruka nodded and stepped aside to allow Aiko through the door. Aiko ignored the sour face Storm made at her and Storm put on her blank face when Haruka turned around.

"Do you know any of my other songs?" Haruka asked Aiko from beside the piano. Aiko nodded.

"My teachers all seemed quite fond of your stylings. They were often the most challenging pieces."

"Why don't you play me your favorite?"

"Well… I uh…. I'm not sure if I can remember the whole thing but…" Haruka nodded as Aiko sat down beside Storm at the Piano and Haruka stood over them watching. Haruka's eyes widened as started playing one of the first love songs Haruka had wrote for Michiru. Aiko's fingers stilled on the keys not more than after barely beginning it.

"Well don't stop." Storm muttered, wanting to hear the song.

"I really don't remember it." Aiko sighed. Both girls looked at Haruka expectantly.

"Oh all right; that one would be hard to forget." Haruka stated the girls stood and moved to opposite sides of the piano and waited expectantly. Storm noted that Haruka actually seemed nervous.

Haruka took a deep breath and began playing the song, there were words that went along with it but most didn't know the song, she'd only performed it a few times, once at the wedding. It was the song she'd played for Michiru the night she'd asked her to marry her. (following song is actually by Savage Garden)

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(add the whos here)

A thousand angels dance around you  
(and the whos here)  
I am complete now that I've found you  
(and the whos here)

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Haruka took a shaky breath and blinked the tears away before the girls saw them.

"Mom are you crying?" Storm asked softly exchanging a glance with Aiko.

"No, I just got some dust in my eye. This room probably hasn't been cleaned properly in ages after all. Listen I have to go Storm, I have a lot of arrangements to make both here and back in Tokyo so that I can be back for that conference with your teacher. I want you to remember what we talked about, take yourself more seriously. You are stronger and more talented than you know." Storm nodded with a blush.

"Aiko, I'm sorry we can't spend more time together. Maybe when I'm here in three days after that conference we can have lunch or something then all right?" Aiko nodded and Haruka quickly departed and drove her rental car as fast as it would go until she reached the big house where Bryan and Tammy were waiting and she knew there was a big bottle of liquid courage always around.

Aiko and Storm just stood in the practice room unsure exactly what had happened. Storm looked at Aiko who glanced back and then away.

"What the hell?" Aiko asked uncertainly.

"She never cries… I don't think I've ever seen her cry, my whole life I mean… Not once…. I was starting to think that she didn't have tear ducts or something." Storm stated. Aiko just raised an eyebrow and held up her camera phone. She'd recorded the whole thing.

"Hey! That's the sort of thing that started this whole mess to begin with!" Storm cried.

"I know I know but can't you see that they are still in love with each other? Well you couldn't see that, you've never met my mother; Michiru. Trust me though, she acts the same way. Look, I just want to send it to one of the other scouts; I need to know what this song is about. Don't you want to know?" Storm nodded.

"Which one are you sending it to?" She asked.

"Usagi." Storm's eyes widened but she nodded. Aiko pressed some buttons and a minute later the phone beeped and they had their answer. They just stared at each other over the face of the phone.

"Listen, I know we don't really get along but do you think we could put this little sibling rivalry on hold for awhile long enough to get our parents back together? I mean we can go right back to hating each other after we fix them, but I'm sorry this arrangement just sucks, they are both miserable and the senshi are all restless and the whole thing just doesn't work." Aiko stated briskly. Storm nodded and they headed to their room to talk and come up with some kind of plan.


	16. Worlds Shaken

True Love 16

Back in Tokyo.

Usagi was sitting in her darkened room, she'd been crying off and on ever since Haruka had left. When she was alone, she didn't have any one to lean on and no one to distract her from how sour things had gotten. She kept going over and over it all in her mind, her single-minded infatuation with Mamoru, their teen-age romance, the oddities of being senshi-gifted fighters, how they had changed the way most of the world thought and received things like love and justice. How could she have been so naieve and single minded with the whole thing? How could she have been so wrong? Usagi kept asking herself and she had no answers. She then remembered how Mamoru had gone out with Rei, early on in their romance at the same time as he was involved with her. She also recalled Fiore and the old romance from childhood that had brought about the evil of the Hana Yuma Kisenian. Usagi had assumed that Fiore had gone off into space and died, since he had given Mamoru his star seed and disappeared but she wasn't really certain. She had the striking thought that perhaps that was who Mamoru was supposed to have been with all along. She was actually certain of it, the more she thought about it and that only made her feel worse. "Mamoru was meant to be with Fiore and I never figured it out. I only wanted him to love and be with me. I don't know how I couldn't see it, I don't know what real love is at all." She said allowed to no one in particular. Just then her phone beeped as she received a video message from Aiko with accompanying text. She was asking what the song in the attached video was about, neither her or Storm had any idea. Usagi watched the grainy video and even though it was small and shot evidently covertly, Usagi could clearly see how torn Haruka really was. She was truly in love Michiru as she always had been. It was just another nail in her coffin, Usagi realized. "Love can't be a real thing, how blind could it really be? How could two people who love each other so deeply, separate from each other? They're both miserable, and yet they don't do anything about it. Haruka apologized to her, and Michiru had to go off with my husband. Who never really loved me, he's in love with Fiore and he seems to be the only one who doesn't know it. Love doesn't really work out at all. Makoto has had her heart broken time and time again, people seek to use love as a tool, nothing more. I'm starting to think I imagined the whole thing into existence." As Usagi thought it, and spoke it out loud to herself she texted Aiko back her answer. 'That was the song Haruka wrote to propose to Michiru with, she's only ever played it twice before, the other at the wedding reception.' She turned her cell phone and stood on rubbery legs and went into the bathroom. She reached the medicine cabinet and withdrew out the things she wanted and brought it all to her bedside table. She then went to the desk and began scripting letters for her children and then one for the rest of scouts, one for Luna and even one for Mamoru. She then began drafting instructions for the power structure to be divided among those smarter and more intuitive than herself, her friends. When she was finished with all of it, it was in the wee hours of the next morning. She then went and relaxed on her bed and began slowly and systematically taking the pills she'd gathered.

*meanwhile*

Haruka , Brian and Tammy had just finished packing up the things Haruka wanted shipped to Tokyo for her. Brian had helped Haruka load it all into his pick-up truck and she was planning on driving her bike to the airport as she was having that shipped over too. Tammy promised to return the rental car. Haruka was just about to leave for the airport when her cell phone rang. She saw that it was Miyagii and answered.

"Konichiwa Miyagii-chan, what's wrong? I was just about to leave for the airport."

"I don't think that's going be fast enough… Haruka-san I'm worried about Usagi. She's been in her room since yesterday and won't come out. It's locked and no one can get in and she's not answering. Rei went into labor late last night, so everyone's been over there with her. I never should have left her alone but Chibi-usa wanted to go be with Rei, she's had a rough delivery."

"I'll be there in two minutes, clear the area of staff alright?" Haruka said her voice pitching as she got off of her bike. Bryan looked at her with raised eyebrows and a worried look. She hung up the phone and grabbed her saddle bags. She tossed the keys to the bike to Bryan and grabbed her henshin as she ran into the living room. Bryan and Tammy followed with confused expressions.

"Haruka what's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Usagi has been locked in her bedroom for the last two days, Bryan she's just had her heart broken very badly by the man she thought she loved and I have a very bad feeling. She's built her whole life around her assumption on love and justice. I never should have left her alone…" Haruka sighed. She gripped the henshin and looked at Tammy square in the face. "What you are about to see is secret. I cannot explain, I haven't the time but Bryan can." And with that she transformed and teleported directly to Miyagii who was standing just outside Usagi's door. Miyagii was awed by her appearance, he hadn't seen any of the senshi this up close and personal in their full senshi garb. Truth be told, none of them had needed to fight anything. All he'd gotten to see was how they were in training. Haruka went to the door and knocked on it. "Hey Odango, I just got back and thought you'd be hungry. Usagi?" She tried nicely first, just in case their fears were unfounded. When she received no answer she shared a look with Miyagii and then took a deep breath and nodded to him. He stepped back as Haruka Sailor kicked the door in and then followed her threw. He starred at the sight before them and let out a scream as Haruka rushed to the bed. Usagi lay nearly lifeless on the bed, at least three empty pill bottles beside her. Haruka rolled Usagi onto her side and jammed fingers down her throat triggering the gag reflex. She tossed her cell to Miyagii and told him to call a 911 to Ami Mizuno. Tell her Usagi has over-dosed on at least three different kinds of pain killers." Miyagii nodded and did as he was told.

"Mizuno." Ami answered her phone on the first ring, she knew that it was Haruka's number and was surprised when a tearful Miyagii answered her. Her eyes grew wide as she listened to his message. "Ok Miyagii, calm down and tell Haruka that she needs to teleport Usagi to my office, make sure she teleports directly into my office and nowhere else in the building. I can be there in five minutes from here." She said and hung up, Ami hung up and gripped her briefcase tightly as she took a deep breath and ran full out to get to her office.

Haruka nodded as Miyagii told her what she was supposed to do. Just as Haruka was beginning to think they might really loose her, the room was filled with a bright light and suddenly Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stood before her. Yaeten stepped foreword and placed hands on Usagi, she did her best to help and together the four of them teleported Usagi to Ami's Office. Miyagii just stood watching with amazement and wonderment.

Ami met them in her office and opened a secret door to a special room where she had everything she could have imagined she might need to treat the senshi after a battle. She had kept notes after every battle wound and had added everything together once she had the opportunity. Ami shared a look with Taiki and then rushed into pumping Usagi's stomach and administering Charcoal and starting an IV. Taiki helped and the others stood by watching restlessly and tried to stay out of the way. Haruka was furious and once she knew that Ami felt hopeful she would make a full recovery Haruka nodded and moved to leave the office, fists clenched tightly at her side. "What are you going to do Haruka?" Seiya asked quietly as Yaeten and Taiki look to her for her answer.

"I am going to go kick his ass." She stated clearly with a perfectly calm voice. Yaeten raised an eyebrow and Taiki actually smiled. Seiya nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Haruka, don't allow your rage to spill onto him for all he has done. If you do that, you will surely kill him as he deserves. I don't want you to do this only because I see you as a friend and equal and I don't want you to have to pay the consequences for that." Haruka's eyes turned a rage-filled gaze to Seiya and she nodded slowly.

"He deserves it Seiya. He deserves that and more, but you are right. I would likely kill him and I doubt I'd feel any pity in it." Seiya nodded. Let's go and gather her some things for when she wakes up. She'll want clothes nei?" Seiya asked and Haruka nodded. Together they ran to the palace, it was a good run and it helped Haruka calm down.

"Is she going to make it?" Miyagii asked as Haruka entered the apartment. He was sitting with Chibi on the couch in the living room, both of them looked like they'd been crying. Seiya looked from Haruka to Miyagii and back. S/he raised an eyebrow at Haruka and went in to Usagi's room to for things for Usagi.

"Yes son, she might well pull out of this. Ami is very hopeful." Haruka told him and drew him into a hug. She then went and hugged Chibi and kneeled in front of the young adult. "Hello small lady. She's going to be fine, I promise."

"I never should have left her alone. I'm not any smarter than her, I should have known better. My mom is crybaby and klutz but she's my mom."  
"Now you couldn't have known she'd try something like this. None of us could have. It's not your fault Rini."

"No, it's Mamoru's fault." Chibi stated venomously. Haruka nodded.

"He's a very troubled, lost and confused individual Small Lady, the exact kind of individual we as senshi are sworn to help and protect."

"The only thing I want to help him with is finding his way into an early grave. How could he use and betray us all this way? I don't care how lost and confused he is, this wasn't right." Chibi stated.  
"I understand that, honestly. I even agree, but try thinking of it differently. If he hadn't tried to make a life with Usagi, we wouldn't have you; you would have never been born. So you are the good to come out of this. Small lady you are a very big positive from out of this entire negative." Haruka reminded her. Chibi merely nodded. Haruka hugged her again and went to aid Seiya in finding Usagi's things.

"Haruka, you need to fill me in on how you and Usako share a son." Seiya stated once she joined him in Usagi's room. Haruka filled him with the cliff notes version of everything that has been going on since they left after the defeat of Galexia.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked after taking a breath.

"Galexia destroyed Kinmoku during her assault. Even with our princess, there was nothing to go back too. Kakyuu decided to stay in that barren galaxy but she bid us farewell. She wanted us to come here and find our lives and our new place, here with the earth senshi and the light of hope." Seiya explained. Haruka nodded silently. They finished with the small pack and they headed back to Ami's office, after telling Miyagii that one of them would be back after a bit. Miyagii nodded and assured them that they would be fine.

Taiki and Ami were deep in conversation in her office and Yaeten sat beside Usagi.

"I think they've kissed and made up about three times already." S/he joked as Seiya and Haruka joined her beside the sleeping Usagi's bed. Seiya chuckled and Haruka smiled a wary smile. "Who's on watch next you or Haruka?" S/he asked bluntly. "I'm tired and hungry." S/he whined a little.

"I'm going to stay with her tonight." Seiya stated looking over Usagi fondly and caressing her hand. "I want to talk to her." She added. Haruka looked at Yaeten with a curious expression.

"Seiya, she's had her world shaken to it's core. Be gentle and easy going with her, all right?" Haruka asked quietly in a tone reflexive of their old rivalry from long ago.

"I thought we were past all that Haruka." Seiya addressed her squarely. Haruka shrugged.

"We are, I know you truly care for her Seiya. She is my princess, and my hope and I am protective of her, as you would have been of Kakyuu had things been reversed." Haruka stated quietly. Seiya nodded, as did Yaeten. Haruka looked at the closed door of Ami's office and smiled. "I see that S/he maintained her feelings for Ami. This is good, s/he would have been competition for me." Haruka murmured. Seiya and Yaeten exchanged a look.

"Haruka, Taiki never really was seriously interested in Michiru. S/he's just a womanizer." Yaeten explained. Haruka nodded and ran a hand through her hair. They had taken on their dual male/female identities and persona's as before.

"I know, it takes one to know one honestly, I figured as much." They all nodded and dropped the conversation. "I should go collect my son and small lady and get some sleep. You're welcome to stay with me until you three find a place." Haruka offered.

"Actually I was thinking on dropping in on Rei, see what she's been up too." Yaeten stated.

"Can't do that, at least not tonight. She's just given birth, that's the big reason Usagi was left alone. I had gone to talk with my daughters at their school in America or else I would have been with her." Yaeten nodded silently.

"I see. I'll have to visit her tomorrow and congratulate her. I think I may take you up on that Haruka." Haruka nodded and the two of them walked back to the palace. Haruka found Miyagii and Chibi still sitting on the couch in the living room. She smiled ruefully at them and motioned them to follow her back to her apartment. Yaeten fixed dinner and Haruka tried to reassure both Rini and Miyagii that Usagi would be all right, even Yaeten tried to ease their fears. Haruka pulled the fold out bed in the sofa out and made it up for them and then went and sat in her own room where she didn't sleep but got on her computer and started sending emails and arranging her schedule so that she could return to America for the meeting with Storm's teacher in three days. After she had all of that done, she pulled up a music program and started to compose a song for Usagi. She couldn't get her head into it though and ended up just starring at the screen quietly lost in thought with her headphones on. Haruka couldn't help but go over all of the odd turns in the last few years. She wondered herself how she could ever have been so insecure in her love for Michiru or in Michiru's feelings for her to have ever had an affair. She felt that she had pushed Michiru right into his arms and it was true that Mamoru was truly confused within himself. She had found the letters Usagi had wrote while she had been looking for things in her room that she would need when she woke up. She hadn't given them to anyone yet but she had read them, as none of them were sealed. She thought Usagi had a valid point in the romance between Fiore and Mamoru, however try as she might, she could not figure out anything to do about it. No one really knew what had happened to Fiore after he gave his life to restore Usagi. Haruka wondered if he truly died as it was generally assumed. She didn't have much hope in finding him, if she even decided to try. She didn't really have any vested interest in saving Mamoru from himself but she did have a vested interest in saving Michiru from getting caught up in him any further. Haruka knew Michiru was an intelligent, capable woman but she was also highly emotional and she tended to think a little too much with her heart and not enough with her head. Haruka sighed heavily and was at a total loss. She didn't know what to make of all of it. It was a wealth of pain and torment for her and coming up with some sort of plan would mean confronting her feelings to herself and to the other senshi, something she never really wanted to do. Confessions of the heart were extremely difficult for her. She sighed again deeply and decided to go down to the gym for a work out. If she couldn't sleep, she may as well do something productive.


	17. mako is smarter than she appears

True love17

Haruka lay in the sauna after a long and exhaustive work-out. She didn't open her eyes when she heard the door open, she could tell from the perfume that it was Makoto, probably coming to check up on her.

"Can't sleep can you? I just heard about Usagi, I figured you would be upset." She said as she sat near Haruka. Haruka shrugged.

"Yea, I'm upset, not just about Usagi though. It's everything Mako, I don't know how I could have been so unobservant, how could this all have gotten so far? If the wind could have only warned me; if I had only been listening. I knew I was wrong in my actions, I knew there was something going on with Michiru and Mamoru but I guess I really didn't think about it too much. I just went around the twist and acted rashly. I have to wonder if I had only tried to talk to her, or fight for her that none of this would have happened. Well at least not this badly." She added as an afterthought. She knew it was bound to happen either way but she had to tell herself that she could have prevented it from being quite this awful for everyone. Mako was silent for a long while.

"You couldn't have prevented any of this Haruka. Mamoru is lost, I don't really know what he's looking for or what he's been missing but, any one that paid any kind of attention to him could have seen it. Even Usagi could see it but she didn't know what to do about it. I just wish that the rest of us hadn't gotten so caught up in ourselves that we couldn't help her with it. You know that's kind of the funny thing about her. For all her whining, she never really asks for help when she truly needs it. And she usually comes through at the last minute with something incredible but… I don't know about that this time." Makoto stated softly.

"Usagi wrote us all a letter last night. I already read it, it's in my apartment. I'll get it for you latter. Yaeten, Taiki, and Seiya showed up last night. They helped me with Usagi. Seiya is with Usa right now and when Yaeten and I left Taiki was deep in conversation with Ami in her office." Haruka chuckled, as did Makoto.

"That's good, she deserves some happiness." Mako mumbled.

"So do you Mako, so do all of you." Haruka assured her.

"So do you Haruka." Mako stated. Haruka was silent. "You really do deserve to be happy."

"No I don't. I'm destructive and careless. I act brashly and sleep with just about anything that walks, at least lately. I betrayed the only woman I've ever really loved and robbed two beautiful girls of a happy home and childhood. I constantly and consistently challenge society's views on how things actually work, how they should work, and why in the hell does orientation even matter? It's my life and I can fuck it up if want too." Haruka vented and was silent for a moment. "I just don't know how to fix it." She said after awhile. Makoto nodded in understanding.

"What do you want Haruka?" Mako asked.

"Right now, or just in general?" She asked uncertainly and Makoto just shrugged. "Right now I want to get drunk and fuck something silly so I can pretend for a few moments that it didn't happen and doesn't all really matter. In general I wish I could take everything back, I hate emotions Mako-chan. I really view them as the weakness that they are. I hate that they can be used against me so easily. Do you remember Eudial? She trapped Michiru because she knew I would try and save her. She then captured me and nearly made off with both of our talismans." Makoto nodded.  
"That was pretty bad, I remember. We all got there right at the end." Haruka nodded.

"Maybe its better if I don't make up with Michi, she doesn't seem to want too anyhow. At least if we stay apart, she can't be used against me."

"They would just find something else to use against you, like Storm for instance." Makoto told her.

"Storm can take care of herself. I fully trust her in that respect." Haruka stated.

"I know you care Haruka. I know you want people to think you're an emotionless block of ice, but with all your distance and callousness, you aren't really fooling anyone. You're fiercely loyal to those you care for. If you weren't, you never would have come back. I know it." Makoto told Haruka. Haruka just shook her head. "You don't have to admit it, but that doesn't make it any less true." She added after a brief pause.

"I guess." Was all Haruka muttered. Makoto nodded silently.

"Do you have any kind of plan?" She asked after a time. Haruka shook her head.

"Not really. I think Mamoru might be in love with Fiore, Usagi had this theory and she may be right, it makes sense even. I don't really know what to do about it, if anything can be done about it."

"Why do you want to help Mamoru after everything he's done?" Makoto asked.

"Because he needs it Mako, that and I don't want to have to kick in Michiru's door the way I did Usagi's today. No one should ever have to do that, to walk in to that stillness…" Haruka trailed off.

"It must have been pretty bad."

"Usagi was as close to death as I've ever seen anyone get. Ami is hopeful though, she thinks that we got to her in just the nick of time."

"That's good; I can't really imagine what that had to be like. It's kind of funny, in a really odd way. This sort of thing is exactly what she was worried about you doing." Makoto revealed.

"Suicide isn't really my taste. I'm way too stubborn for that." Makoto merely nodded.

"So do you really want to go to a bar?" Makoto asked skeptically.

"Not really, you?" Haruka asked quietly, eyes again closed.

"Not really." Makoto admitted.

"Didn't think so." Haruka stated.

"On the bright side, you'll be totally ripped after a few more night of this. Haruka you work out like a maniac when you're upset."  
"I work out like a maniac any way." Haruka corrected.

"Yeah but you take it to a whole new insane level when your troubled. You know, we're not all mad at you Haruka. Most of the senshi are perfectly neutral about the whole situation. Besides, none of us are really in any position to throw stones as it were. I like to think that we are bigger than that. I think Rei was mostly pissed about you leaving. She felt like you were betraying the scouts by leaving us, even though it was; is a time of peace. She felt the same way when Mamoru left for school and when Ami almost left for the same reason." Haruka made no reply and Makoto started to wonder if she'd fallen asleep on her. She leaned over Haruka's face to see if her breathing had leveled out when Haruka opened her eyes tilted her face up that fraction of an inch and brought their lips crashing together in a heated kiss that had nothing and everything to do with love. Makoto backed off breathless after a few pulse quickening moments and stood with a smile on her face. She shook her head and headed for the door. Just before she left, she turned back to Haruka. "I'm not going to let you fuck up our friendship with revenge sex. I understand how you help people with emotional turmoil through sex, I don't even mind. If I did I wouldn't come to you when I was upset. Those times with you are honestly the best I've ever been brought but be that as it may, I'm not upset, and I wish I could help you that way, but I would end up getting attached and we both know that really wouldn't end well." She turned and cracked open the door to the sauna but then turned back. "I know you need it though, I can tell. Go to the club two doors down from my restaurant and give them my name as who referred you. They'll take care of you Ruka." Makoto winked at her and disappeared through the door. Haruka sat in thought for about fifteen minutes before she decided to take Makoto's advice. She was curious to see what this place Mako was sending her too was like. She showered quickly and dressed and headed for the afore mentioned location. She met the gaze of the steely bouncer full on and when he told her she wasn't on the guest list she gave him that empty smile she was famous for and told him he should probably check his list again. Kino-Makoto had personally sent her down here with high recommendations. He actually chuckled and asked her how many people a night tried that line to get in. Haruka quirked her smile and leaned in closer to the bouncer. She gathered a small amount of energy from the air around the bouncer and placed a finger against his chest, and funneled it into him. It was just a light shock, just so he would feel it, as she let the symbol of Uranus shine lightly on her forehead, so only he would see it.

"It's not a line, I do actually know her and she did personally send me down here. I'm surprised you do not recognize me. I seem to wind up in the tabloids almost more than my fair share." Haruka drawled casually as the beefy bouncer's eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm sorry ma'm it's just that, well take a look behind you, there's at least three Haruka impersonators here right now, and I already turned two away earlier. How am I supposed to tell you were the real thing? Some of these girls are really good at it." Haruka glanced over her shoulder and spotted the three he was talking about. She actually smirked and nodded.

"It's understandable. So do I get in?" She asked starting to get annoyed. There was starting to be some commotion in line behind them. Another bouncer came out and greeted the one she'd been talking too.

"Hey Tiny, what's the deal? You need some help?" Haruka had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing, the fact that this muscle bound lunk-head was actually nick-named tiny was just too fitting.

"No Jace, I'm good. Can you please escort Miss Ten'oh here inside? Makoto sent her down personally." The big tall one called Jace just looked at him reproachfully.

"Seriously, you know the boss said no look alikes."

"She aint no look alike Jace. Just look at her face." Tiny said nodding in her direction. Haruka had crossed her arms and was now letting her anger show and the symbol of Uranus glowed brighter on her forehead. She didn't really want to fight these two muscle bound idiots, the one named Jace reeked of ex-military and the other was clearly some sort of would-be foot-baller. However her emotions were rampaging inside her and she wanted desperately to shut them out. A good fight might do the trick. Jace turned his eyes towards her direction and really looked at her. He did a double take and his own eyes widened and he stepped aside.

"Right this way Miss Ten'oh." He stated and proceeded to apologize for the confusion the whole way to the bar where a smartly dressed man with blond hair greeted her. Jace the military-muscle head disappeared then and left her with whom she assumed was the boss. Haruka regarded him with her still slightly angry expression.

"My name is Malcolm and I am sorry about the confusion at the door. I keep meaning to make and send some VIP Id's to the palace, should any of you actually decide to grace us with your presence. I'll make it a priority. Tell me Miss Ten'oh, what was it you had in mind? I offer a wide array of services from that of completely innocent to that of really obscene." Haruka thought about it briefly and smiled inwardly. So that's what kind of place this was.

"It may seem an odd request considering my station in life but I'd like to be completely dominated into blissfully sated numbness." Haruka stated point blank in an empty tone. Malcolm nodded.

"Actually we get a lot of diplomats asking for something along those lines. Not usually to that extreme but I assure you I have those who will more than full fill your request. Now then, male or female?" He asked and then went about pinning down the general appearance of the dominatrix. Haruka hadn't realized she'd be given a choice and since she had only been in one other establishment of this nature on a dare and out of desperation. It wasn't near as nice or well maintained, it had left a bland taste in her mouth for this sort. She couldn't help but smile at how much like ordering a hamburger it all was. Except she didn't think she'd get to eat the pretty piece of meat she was ordering.


	18. What Happens Now?

TL 18

What happens now?

Haruka was sitting in a community lounge near Usagi's quarters waiting for Miyagii when Seiya strolled past. He spotted Haruka and stopped in his wanderings to talk to her. "Hello Haruka. You seem rather relaxed today; I was expecting you'd be rather tense." He drawled in a pleasant tone.

"Why would you think that?" She asked off hand, not looking up from the motocross magazine she was reading.

"Well I know how you typically relieve you're stress and having been cooped up with kids and Yaeten all night, I can't imagine that worked out as normal." S/he laughed. Haruka put down the magazine and regarded him with a blank look.

"Oh come on Haruka, you're such a player. We all know you're just as big a horn-ball as the rest of us male types." Seiya laughed making the cute face. Haruka just shook her head with a little grin.

"You're not male." She stated the obvious.

"Not entirely, but we aren't entirely female either." (Not in the anime anyway but in the manga, yes.)

"Then what are you?" She asked. Seiya shrugged.

"Something in between I guess." He answered off hand. "So?" He asked, regarding Haruka with a serious stare.

"So what?" Haruka asked in a distant tone.

"Haruka." Seiya whined annoyed. Haruka sighed and gave Seiya the look of annoyance s/he deserved.

"I don't really see how it's any of your business how I relieve my stress." She stated casually distant.

"When you're my friend, and knowing that one of two things always happen when you get stressed, those being either fighting or sex, and when the object of my desires is laying in a hospital bed, I have to wonder who you either made immensely happy, or terminally regretful and how it's going to affect her when she wakes up." Seiya stated. Haruka just rolled her eyes and drew out a packet of VIP Id's for Mako's club that she'd visited last night. She meant to just stick them in everyone's mailbox so that they would have them without her having to admit she'd gone to a place such as that. Seiya took them and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What were you doing at this place? This is one of those bordello type establishments. Haruka you're better than that, girls are always happy to see you; almost as much as they are to see me actually." Seiya laughed comically at himself. Haruka just frowned.

"I'm tired of dragging everyone's emotions through the mud. I'm in love with Michiru and she seems to have moved on with Mamoru. Look, I admit I fucked up, royally as a matter of fact. I can't take it all back, much as I wish I could. I'm done with relationships but I can't just turn off my needs. Something like that is immensely easier on every one. This way, I don't have to provoke some poor bastard into a fight he can't possibly win, no one gets hurt and we all go on our merry little way with our silly little lives." Haruka stated. Seiya nodded after carefully considering her words.

"I suppose that makes sense." He stated. Haruka merely nodded.

"I have to go back to America and have a meeting with my oldest daughter's teachers the day after tomorrow. Do you think Usagi will be all right or do you think I should change the meeting?" Haruka asked him, as he had been with Usagi and Ami almost constantly since they'd arrived the other night. Haruka had gone to give him a break but he only went off to shower and eat before coming back and insisting he didn't mind.

"I think she'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her." Seiya stated.

"I'm sure you will." Haruka nodded as Miyagii came around the corner then looking for Haruka.

"I've found my running stuff; did you still want to go to the track?" He asked. Haruka nodded and stood. She waved at Seiya and she and Miyagii headed off for the near-bye track and field.

Seiya sat silent considering everything and then went off to find the senshi's mailboxes. Once there S/he found Makoto checking hers. She smiled and greeted him warmly. He handed her the id and began sticking the other's in the rest of the mailboxes. Makoto looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing with these?" She asked confused.

"Haruka gave them to me. I was just having a little chat with her." Mako nodded and stuck hers in her pocket.

"Do you really think Michiru is in love with Mamoru or do you think she just doesn't want to get hurt again? I can't figure this whole thing out honestly. Haruka talks about Michiru when she's alone like Michiru is the only woman in the world she's ever seen. And honestly, after being with Haruka, I can't imagine anyone ever willingly leaving her, or letting her go, for that matter." Makoto stated.

"Yes, it is rather confusing. Michiru doesn't seem to know how lucky she really is that Haruka let her in as far as she did. It's not really in her nature. I can understand it, having similar tendencies myself. I however, am more sentimental than she. She truly is an outside soldier. She's always on the defensive, outside looking in, is looking for weaknesses and possible threats. I can understand her solitude but I just wish she could have the happiness that this world offers." Seiya stated.

"I know, it's like she can't even see it. I don't think she wants to see it. Michiru was it for her and she doesn't even care about moving on. Damn that sucks," Makoto laughed. Seiya nodded.

"Yeah, it does suck for Haruka, to enter into a life of solitude like that but why should you be concerned?" He asked.

"Because I could easily love that woman." Makoto stated gathering her mail and heading for the door where she stopped abruptly with an exclamation of surprise.

"Oh! Michiru, how long have you been there?" She asked as Seiya raised his/her eyebrows. He came over to the door after sticking the last id in its mailbox.

"Long enough." She stated sounding a touch sad.

"You know, you could at least talk to her. We can't, she's effectively shut everyone out." Michiru nodded and shook her head.

"I don't really see how it involves you all that deeply. Be that as it may, I will settle my feelings for Haruka, with Haruka." Michiru stated walking to her mailbox and drawing out the pile of letters and the Id. She didn't even look at them but simply turned and walked out of the room without another word. Once out in the hallway Michiru paused in thought and shook her head. She continued on to her own Apartment, pausing again outside Haruka's door. She looked at it and it was so much more than just a door to her. It suddenly represented the worlds of space she suddenly saw between them and she wasn't even sure how it had happened. How could they all have become so embroiled so in their own emotions that they stopped paying attention to each other? She wondered it often lately and as she thought about it now, she placed her hand on the door and whispered softly to the empty halls. "I'm sorry Haruka. I never should have planned to deceive you so. Had I any idea how much it was going to cost me then, I never would have done it." The words she desperately wanted to say to Haruka but for some reason couldn't. When Haruka was around, her mind went blank and she couldn't focus on anything good. It struck her as odd and she went off to find Luna for a discussion. Setsu had gone back to the time-stream and was not available. Michiru noted that it was probably a good thing that she hadn't come back. Even Michiru had to admit that their dear friend from Pluto was always an ill-omen.

Haruka and Miyagii had a pleasant day full of running and Moto-cross and Racing. Haruka dropped by the track often and there was always someone there who knew her, always after her to come back and drive again. They all said that no one was as much fun or as much of a challenge as she had been. Miyagii enjoyed spending time with her and they met his friend Kaiba for lunch and it was a pleasant day. Haruka dropped the boys off at Usagi's, after telling them not to get into too much trouble. She found Chibi-usa and talked with her awhile. She had plans to spend the evening with Seiya. Ami wanted to talk to her about something so they were all going to have dinner at a place near Ami's office. That wasn't for a couple hours yet. Haruka walked slowly to her own apartment, mulling over in her head what was in her heart and why for some reason couldn't she allow it out, even to just the person it concerned most? Haruka never had an answer for that question. She paused looking at Michiru's door and sighed. She went through her own and sat in a chair near the wall separating their apartments and tried to come up with some kind of plan. Haruka hadn't any idea where to begin with the search for Fiore but she did have a good idea on who would. Luna seemed to be almost as much of a fountain of insight and knowledge as Sestu was. Haruka buzzed through her communicator to Luna, asking her to come see her. Luna was there in short order. Haruka smiled ruefully at the talking black cat advisor to the queen. If she hadn't interacted with Luna for so long, and hadn't seen much more bizarre things in her time, she wouldn't believe Luna was real herself. She imagined it made Luna's job rather difficult.

"Hello Haruka. I'm glad you called, I was hoping for an excuse to get away from those stuffed shirts." She said demurely jumping onto the coffee table by Haruka's chair. Haruka smiled and it didn't reach her eyes.

"I can imagine it's hard, with everyone not wanting to believe you're real." Haruka stated. Luna nodded.

"What's wrong Haruka?"

"What's right Luna? I keep going over the state of things in my mind, and I can't think of a single relationship that's in rights. Poor Rei just had a child and her supposed fiancé isn't anywhere to be found. Makoto has been used and ditched time and time again, Minako was betrayed recently, Ami has been alone since the Starlights left, and now this business with Usagi and Mamoru…" Haruka sighed deeply. Luna nodded.

"It is bothersome. I've been sensing a strange energy but only every so often, and never in any amount that would really indicate an attack. However you do make a good argument."

"It's odd Luna, it seems as though all of us are under attack from our own emotions. When I think about it, I mean really think about, and going on facts from news reports and not much from anyone themselves… But it's as though we are all so embroiled in ourselves that we can't see each other. Luna, honestly if we were attacked right now, I don't know that we'd be able to work together in any kind of professional manner. I think we would be in trouble." The sky senshi stated deeply troubled.

"I've seen this myself. It's getting worse too. The only ones who seem unaffected by it are Miyagii and Hotaru. I have to wonder if the fact that beings like those two have never before been seen have anything to do with that?"

"What do you mean by that? Hotaru is an original senshi, just as the rest of us are." Haruka stated letting confusion show.

"Yes, but Hotaru truly is the embodiment of Saturn, it's such a dark and volatile planet that life is not supported well by it. Her natural defenses are very similar to those of the negaverse. If there was a trap set, it's likely the sensory energy wouldn't recognize her as an enemy but rather an ally. It's puzzling though as Miyagii does not have this same protection. However I don't have to tell you that there has never before been a senshi-knight. Not even Mamoru had the full gift, where Miyagii does." Haruka nodded. "You have a theory?" Luna asked.

"I think the crystal is redistributing the gift to those unlikely individuals that wouldn't be expected to have it. It might possibly be a new layer of protection. If you think about it, None of us would have ever been as close friends as we all once were had it not been for the senshi gift drawing us close. It's just a theory, an idea really. I also believe Mamoru to be in love with, and meant for, Fiore. However I don't know what can be done about this. I was hoping you would have an idea."

"Fiore?" Luna exclaimed. Haruka nodded. "That was that boy that brought him the flowers in the hospital when he was young. He was the one who attacked us with the Kisenian Blossom. You know Haruka you may have a valid point. If her were alive, I'd imagine he'd be where ever it is he's from. Does anyone know that? We can't exactly ask Mamoru, can we?"

"Do you really think he'd talk to us if we did?" Haruka asked.

"No." Haruka agreed and they sat in silence. "I have an idea, I'll have to talk with Ami though and see if she can adjust her computer to scan for Fiore's energy trace, she should have it stored on their anyhow, from when we battled him before. Perhaps Taiki can help her. It's a place to start." Luna offered.

"Yes, and I'll have a talk with Hotaru and see if she's been sensing any kind of odd energies. She's very sensitive to them you know." Haruka stated a known fact. Luna nodded and they each went off to do their assigned tasks. Hotaru hadn't sensed anything that immediately jumped out as odd however there was a strange presence every so often that she couldn't put her finger on. Haruka nodded and went off to sit with Usagi, armed with this new information and ever on the lookout. Seiya and Ami both sensed it in her and asked what was wrong. She shook her head grimly and sighed. "I have a strange feeling that we have all been manipulated somehow. I'd like to say that the state of my affairs is only my own wrong doing, and if it were just Michiru and I, I'd accept the responsibility for my actions and I do; however when you add in the fact that none of us are happy or settled and that puts it as squarely odd." Ami was silent considering. Seiya nodded agreement.

"Perhaps we shouldn't leave Usagi and Haruka alone?" Seiya said shrugging.

"We haven't been here long enough for whatever may be affecting all of you to get to us yet. Now that we know to shield against it we can be protected. It might be better if one of us stayed with Usagi; she's very much weakened right now." Yaeten stated carefully. Taiki nodded. Haruka however refused to leave her and she sat down and it was decided that Yaeten would stay with her as well. Seiya, Taiki and Ami all went off to gather Chibi-usa and her friend and head to the restaurant. The evening was fairly uneventful, though Usagi did wake up, finally. She blinked at Haruka who was sitting close beside her and moved her hand to touch Haruka's. Haruka seemed to come out of whatever daze she'd been in and her mouth dropped open. She leaned in and kissed Usagi's hand and smiled a full, real smile at her. Yaeten thought it was striking and wondered why she didn't smile more; he wisely kept that thought to himself and didn't ask her that question.

"It's good to see you awake. We really thought we lost you for a minute or two there. Koneko-chan if you ever do anything like this to me again, I will punish you; I promise." Haruka stated fiercely with joy in her eyes. Usagi nodded.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked in a scratchy voice. Yaeten poured her some water from a nearby pitcher.

"Almost two days." He stated as he handed it to her. Usagi saw him then for the first time. Her eyes sparkled and Haruka was glad to see it.

"Yaeten; you came back! Did Seiya-kun and Taiki-san come with you too?" She exclaimed sounding much like her old self. Haruka had to smile, it seemed like she might really be all right after all. Yaeten nodded and Usagi was delighted. The door opened then and just as Haruka jumped up, herself being rather on edge, Seiya breezed through the door as though on cue. Honestly it couldn't have worked out better if they had actually planned it. Rini also came in then. Haruka edged her way to the door and slipped out in the commotion. Usagi would need to talk with her daughter and she also had a deep history with Seiya. Ami and Taiki hadn't come in and Haruka figured they were in her office again. She smiled briefly and went not back to the palace but instead to the flat that she used to share to with Michiru in a long past, much happier time. She let herself in with the spare key that had been hidden behind the mailbox and was almost surprised that it was still there. She stood in the living room seeing her own ghosts play out in her mind. Slowly Haruka walked through the house, taking time in each room to remember. She stood in their bedroom last, and could not keep the tears from trickling down her cheeks. She didn't even brush them away; she just stood there and let herself feel the whole scope of pain, sadness, regret and everything in between. Haruka was so embroiled in her memories that she wasn't aware that she was not alone.

Gee now who could it possibly be?!


	19. Ask and You Shall Recieve 185

True Love 18.5

Michiru's POV (ask and you shall receive^_^)

Michiru had no luck in locating Luna for a chat so she instead went to one of her favorite spots, the aquarium. It was one of her best thinking places.  
She sat on a bench just enjoying the ambiance for a while. Her thoughts turned to inward after not too long.

"What am I even doing any more?" She asked herself softly. She looked up at the fish swimming in tanks above her head, and felt for the entire world like she was sitting underneath the ocean. It was calming to her. She thought of a song she'd heard on the radio awhile back that described her feelings. "I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see, the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head? I know nothing of your kind, and I want to view your evil mind. Is it over yet? I can't wait. So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find, the fire in your eyes, I'm going all the way. Get away please. You take the breathe right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You've got to fight just to make it through, cuz I will be the death of you." Michiru sighed and walked along singing to herself softly. She payed no attention to where she was going and she thought a thousand different things while thinking of the song. She thought about all the happy memories of long ago and yet it didn't really seem like so very long ago. Her daughter was going to be seventeen. It had been Eighteen years since she'd been with Haruka, and it had really been nineteen since they'd been happy.

"Haruka why couldn't you just trust me? Why did we have to go down that long, lonely road of fighting and who hurt who first?" She shook her head and thought of another part in the song.

"This will be all over soon. Pour the salt into the open wound, is it over yet? Let me in. So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find, the fire in your eyes, I'm going all the way. Get away please. You take the breathe right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You've got to fight just to make it through, cuz I will be the death of you. I'm waiting, I'm hurting. Realize, start Hiding. You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You've got to fight just to make it through, cuz I will be the death of you."

Another sigh as she exited the building, slowly walking an invisible path to her hearts unspoken desire. She hadn't thought of that old song in ages, she wasn't even sure who sang it. It was some American band. (Breaking Benjamin) It was almost as though it had been written with her in mind. She smiled at how well it fit.

Michiru couldn't sort out her feelings any more. It bothered her immensely. She didn't feel she should do anything until she was sure of it first. So she hadn't done anything in a long time. She knew she didn't love Mamoru. She didn't even think he loved her. He was obviously confused but Michiru wasn't in any position to help him with any serious soul searching. So she'd just allowed him to come and go as he pleased over the years and didn't allow herself to think about it. The one thing about it though that she did regret heavily, beyond loosing Haruka because of it, was the thought that she'd hurt Usagi bad enough to attempt suicide. It wasn't the first time Mamoru had stepped out on her though; Michiru hadn't even been the second affair. He'd had many others, but Michiru wasn't the kind of person to provoke a confrontation. She also felt that it was his business and even though she always hoped that he wouldn't come back, he always did. She wondered why she always let him? She never really enjoyed it. She supposed that she didn't want to be alone.

She laughed at herself. "That's an asinine reason to carry on an affair for this long, especially considering what it's costing everyone." She muttered. She knew that she shouldn't have ever agreed to the charade in the first place, it was always bound to escalate. She vowed that she would put a stop to it. She had to tell him that her heart just did not lie with him. It wouldn't fix things, but it was a start. She nodded and looked up to see where she was and was surprised to see she was standing in front of the flat. She almost turned around and left but then at the last minute she decided to go in and have a look around, wondering every moment why she had to torture herself so. She knew this place held nothing but pain for her.

She went up to the door looking for her keys and was surprised to find it was open. She took off her shoes by the door and padded softly through the house, keeping in the shadows to find out who was there. She caught her breathe as she saw Haruka standing in the kitchen. 'Was she crying?' Michiru wondered. Something forced her to stay silent, and keep watching to see what would happen. 'What's she even doing here?' She wondered to herself. Michiru followed Haruka silently in the shadows through the house observing. It was actually painful watching the emotions flow over her former lovers face so freely. She'd never seen Haruka so emotional. Haruka had always been reserved, silent, ever on guard. Seiya was very much correct in his assessment of Haruka. She was always on edge. Although he had seemed to have a better understanding of her nature than even she herself did.

Michiru hadn't truly thought that Haruka was so detached from herself. Then she remembered what Makoto had said, about being able to love Haruka. It was true; it was easy to love her. Haruka was Haruka; there was no doubt in anyone's mind about that. Michiru also knew how hard it was to resist her charms. It had been so hard to turn her down that day at the press conference. Michiru felt she had to though. At the time, she wasn't sure of anything so she'd gone with the obvious answer. However she'd come to regret that decision. Makoto's words echoed around her brain and Michiru got mad, and just as she was really working up a head of steam she realized she was jealous. 'There's my answer.' She thought to herself as Haruka had come to their bedroom finally. Something in Haruka had let loose, some invisible barrier that had been up all this time had finally broken and Haruka was letting all her hurt out in the open. Michiru knew that it was only because she thought she was alone. She knew Haruka had deep emotions, she could see it in her back when they had first embraced their mission to find the three talismans. The trouble was getting her to be open about them. She kept everything so closed off; Michiru had often worried about her.


	20. You

True Love 19

You

(The song in the following is actually by Breaking Benjamin and it's Called You, from the Phobia album. You've got to find it and play it while you read this, trust me it just adds a whole new layer to the story. The song is perfect for where this chapter is going and It conveys what Haruka is feeling almost perfectly. So go look it up on ITunes or grab it off YouTube but You just have to listen to it while you read, throw it on repeat and enjoy. I try never to do back to back song chapters but I added 18.5 because someone asked so nicely for Michiru's POV, and I was wanting to make it a little longer... I don't see to many more chapters after this, It's basically wrapping itself up. Enjoy, and without further ado, The chapter you've all been waiting for!)

* * *

Haruka stood in the center of the bedroom where the majority of her most special memories had taken place. She took in the dust and the furniture that was covered in drop clothes and it was almost too much for her. The house showed its neglect, and it was as drafty and empty as Haruka's heart. She turned blindly and made her way to her piano where she sat and started playing, words pouring out of her heart, tears flowing down her cheeks like rain from her eyes. Her silent observer took care to stay well undetected but listened intently to every word.

My hands are broken,  
and time is going on and on it goes,  
forever (how long?)  
So I got high and,  
lived all that life  
that I have taken all for granted

Promise me you'll try,  
to leave it all behind  
'Cause I've elected hell,  
lying to myself  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life  
You (x2)  
The only way out  
is letting your guard down and never die  
forgotten (I know)  
Forgive me my love  
I stand here all alone  
And I can see, the bottom

Promise me you'll try,  
to leave it all behind  
'Cause I've elected hell,  
lying to myself  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life

You(x6)

Haruka just sat silent, playing the tune to herself and finally she folded her arms atop the piano and rested her head on them, no longer crying but only because her tears were spent.

Michiru stood in the shadows, tears streaming down her own cheeks and she was drawn as though by an invisible rope over to where Haruka sat. She silently reached out as she knelt down to touch the tears on Haruka's face. Haruka slowly lifted her head, barely breathing for fear she was dreaming. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, both speaking volumes without words. Words weren't needed to convey the amount of regret on each of their faces. Michiru wiped Haruka's tears away and slowly, as though she thought it was an illusion that would break with her touch, Haruka wiped away the tears from Michiru's elegant features. She cupped Michiru's face in her hands and slipped off the piano bench to kneel in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Haruka whispered just as Michiru breathed the words

"I was wrong." Haruka leaned her forehead against Michiru's and took a deep, shaky breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Michiru as a drowning man looks at a life raft in the middle of the ocean. Haruka drew Michiru slowly against herself and kissed her tenderly. It was the barest pressing of lips against lips, Haruka's asking for forgiveness and Michiru's offering shelter. Michiru kissed her back with heated breath and an intensity that would have been frightening had it not been for their history together. Haruka wrapped her arms tightly around Michiru as they fell to the floor catching their breath.

"If this is a dream I hope I never wake up." Haruka murmured pressing her cheek against Michiru's. Michiru smiled.

"Yes, if I've finally lost my mind as many suspect, I hope I never regain my sanity." Michiru agreed.

"Don't leave me alone, don't you ever leave me alone with my own thoughts ever again!" Haruka whispered fiercely. Michiru looked into her face and smiled.

"Only if you promise me the same." She stated haltingly. Haruka nodded.

"Michi, I love you and I vow on the silver crystal itself that I will never let you go again, even if my life depends on it. Life without you isn't living." Michiru made no reply with words, but instead brought their lips together in a delicate kiss that didn't stay that way for long. Michiru deepened the kiss, she teased Haruka's lips open and their tongues' danced together for the first time in entirely too long. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and pressed their bodies together, each responding to the other's touch. Michiru was in control, and she knew it. She slipped her hands between them to undo the buttons on Haruka's shirt. Haruka lay still, lightly resting a hand on Michiru's thigh, where she sat on Haruka's hips. Haruka wondered what Michiru would do when she saw the welts from last night's escapade. Once again she waited for the reaction with bated breath. Michiru drew open Haruka's shirt and paused, a multitude of emotions crossing her face.

"Michi, I'm sorry, I'm weak, I…" But Michiru silenced her by leaning down to kiss her.

"It's all right. I know you; and I understand you. Why should I be upset? We've both hurt each other enough, don't you think?" Michiru asked in a soft tone. Haruka nodded. "Now, love me. Love me my beautiful and graceful; eloquent senshi of sky. I've been craving your touch for far too long." She whispered intensely, giving Haruka back the control she'd relinquished. Haruka did just that. She moved slowly and tenderly, pausing over the changes to Michiru's body that childbirth will do. She took her time to retrace and relearn every single curve and scent, and texture. She showed Michiru how she felt with every touch, every exchange, and every kiss. As they lay quaking in each other's arms, much latter, both dozing peacefully for the first time in ages, Haruka felt a release. She sat up and drew Michiru with her, Michiru looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong Ruka?" She asked.

"Nothing, I think it's all going to work out now. Can't you feel it receding? I was right, we have all been being manipulated, and by a source I never would have suspected." Michiru was silent considering and finally she nodded as she slipped an arm around Haruka's bare waste.

"The crystal was testing us." She stated and Haruka nodded. They smiled at each other.

"I guess this means we've passed the test." Haruka stated with a smile. Michiru nodded.

"Don't you think we should get dressed and go home now Ruka?" Michiru asked.

"You know you're the only one I'd let call me that?" Haruka stated as they leaned against each other, happy and content. Michiru nodded.

"I'd imagine it hurt too much to hear it from anyone else." She stated and Haruka nodded. "Same here." Michiru added after a moment of content silence. "So do you want to go home now?" She asked again.  
"We are home, aren't we?" Haruka asked. Michiru nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we are but this place hasn't been lived in in years. There isn't anything here anymore." Michiru stated with a sigh. Haruka nodded and stood, pulling Michiru to her feet. Michiru gathered her clothing and dressed as Haruka glanced out the window. She smiled; the sun was just coming up. It was a good sign.

Haruka smiled as Michiru traced a finger down her back and pincher her.

"You're going to catch cold." She laughed. Haruka nodded.

"Good. I'd have an excuse to stay in bed with you for a couple days then." She laughed as she started gathering her clothes. Michiru just smiled and laughed. Haruka smiled back at her, the smile that rarely had anyone other than her ever seen. It warmed her to know that after all this time, and the deceit on both of their parts, that Ruka still trusted her enough to let her see the real Haruka. Michiru locked the door behind them and Haruka hid the key back in its spot. They walked back to the palace in silence, each contemplating their own thoughts. Halfway back Michiru slipped her hand into Haruka's and Haruka glanced sideways at her and smiled. They continued on in silence, neither wanting to think about what happens next; each of them just savoring the moment.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"We can't stay in bed for days on end. Although I wish we could. I have to go to America and have a conference with my, with Aiko's teacher. Aperently she's been acting up in class." Michiru stated and Haruka came to a stop and Michiru looked at her. "What?" Michiru asked her curious as to what she'd thought of.

"I have a conference with Storms teacher the day after tomorrow. She's been skipping her piano lessons. Aiko doesn't seem like the type to act up. I know I only just met her but still." Haruka stated thinking.

"You were always an excellent just judge of character. When did you meet Aiko?" Michiru asked confused.

"She was in the room when I teleported over to Storm the other day, that day you'd come to yell at me." Haruka stated.

"I hadn't come to yell at you." Michiru huffed. Haruka just looked at her.

"Ok fine, I'd come to yell at you." Michiru laughed slightly.

"I hate to say it but I think our kids have cooked up some sort of plan to get us back together, which is funny considering they really don't like each other." Haruka laughed. Michiru nodded.

"Perhaps we should indulge them and see what exactly they've come up with." Michiru laughed as she put her hand in Haruka's again and they continued their walk back to the palace. Haruka nodded silently scanning ahead. She saw what she'd been looking for. A figure standing on the steps of the palace, and it looked an awful lot like Fiore. She halted Michiru and pointed him out. Michiru nodded. They ducked into an alley and transformed. Together they ran the rest of the way to the palace.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, if you're the reason behind the emotional unrest within the senshi recently I suggest you fess up." Michiru advised. Fiore regarded them with stony eyes Haruka recognized as a mirror of how her own had looked until very recent.

"I used nothing that would harm, only a truth spell. I forced everyone to act upon their true inner desires. I won't forgive the precious gift that was stolen from me." Fiore snarled vehemently.

"You may have thought that's what you were doing, but what you really did was create emotional confusion and chaos." Haruka stated. Michiru nodded.

"The delicate hearts of man are not to be manipulated so. This is a peaceful world and we won't let you destroy it with your tricks." Michiru added as she readied a deep submerge. To her surprise Haruka stopped her. She looked at Haruka confused.

"He's hurting as much as we are Neptune. The gift that was stolen from him was Tuxedo-Kamen." Haruka stated as realization dawned on Michiru's face. She nodded then. Haruka then faced Fiore.

"You have to surrender to us, but we would like to help you. I feel this whole thing can be easily resolved without any further manipulation or pain for anyone involved." She stated and Fiore was silent considering. Haruka had moved slightly in front of Michiru, expecting an attack however Fiore surprised both of them by nodding and holding out his wrists for Haruka to use the fun space cuffs that Usagi had given them all on the off chance something like this ever occurred, or if they needed to make a citizen's arrest for any reason. Haruka cuffed him and Michiru took his other arm and they led him into the palace against a wall of flash bulbs and cheers from the press that had shown up at some point. Haruka sighed; the sneaky bastards seemed to never be far away.


	21. Redemption and Forgivness

Hello my darling readers. I'm sure you've all noticed the name change. This is for good reason and I promise I'll not change it again without good reason. I'm enlisting in the military for many reasons not needed here, I've had to change my numerous pages and profiles and haven't had the opportunity to write much. My internet usage is sporadic at best, and depends solely on how long I can behave myself around my grandmother, as the freinds I'm staying with atm don't have internet. I'll try and get this story finished up before I head off to basic but as for the H/U fic... sorry guys.. that one is probably going to be left hanging. As for Haruka's Pain.... yea, i'm just horribly stumped with it. It's best not to force it.... terribly sorry about that.

Enjoy this and as always, R/R!

* * *

Haruka led Fiore through the front doors of the palace, the guards cheered and held open the doors for her and Michiru. Haruka kept a tight hold of one of Fiore's arms and Michiru held the other just as firmly. Together they marched him to the grand meeting hall where the senshi, and the starlights, as well as Chibi-usa and Miyagii were all gathered. Haruka held her head up high and meet their gazes with one of her own empty glances. She cared not what they thought of her, or what they thought of her and Michiru. Haruka in her own way was finally happy. She used her indifference as armor, both to keep her own heart safe, but also those of her friends. Haruka looked into Usagi's face to see her stunned expression and the golden haired sky senshi watched as Sieya took her hand in a show of support and love. Haruka cast her eyes to the ceiling and fixed them on a spot just above the queen's head. Uranus pushed Fiore to his knees and Neptune held her hand on his shoulder to keep him there. He continued to co-operate, much to her amazement.

"What have we here?" Usagi asked in a strong clear tone. Haruka was proud of her, but didn't show it.

"Fiore, Neo-queen Usagi. He has admited to using a truth spell to manipulate the crystal and all of us into pursuing our true hearts desires." Haruka told them. Usagi was silent considering things. She glanced sideways at Seiya and then her gaze fell squarely upon Fiore.

"You are the one behind all the emotional trauma my friends and I myself have been under? You come here willingly and admit to manipulating us so freely? Why would you be proud of such a thing? Have you any idea how much trouble you've caused? What have you to say for yourself?"

"I acted out of love, Neo-queen Usagi. I trust given the situation were reversed, you might well do the same. You yourself preached that true love is the best kind of love, and the only one worth fighting and changing the world over. I thought if my love were truly happy with you, then nothing would change, and I could accept that and somehow move on. Queen, my love as it turns out is not happy, and now I have no idea where he's gone off too. I beseech you, punish me as you will but after that, please, bring him to me?" Fiore pleaded a good case to the queen. Usagi was silent. She hadn't expected her own words to be used against her, much less in a plea for love. Not just any love either, true love, the kind of love she thought she'd had with Mamoru. Usagi looked at Seiya, considering her feelings for him. Feelings that had always been there, but she'd been a confused child when she'd met him before. Seiya nodded to her, barely perceptible but she caught it. She smiled at him. The elegant queen stood and came to stand in front of Fiore. Neptune took her hand off of his shoulder and allowed him to rise. The observant senshie of sky stood by silently keeping a careful eye on the situation.

"Fiore, I hear your words of love, I have searched my own heart to find truth in your words. I have faith in my crystal that it would not have allowed such an occurrence were it not for the best. Love does strange things, beyond my own comprehension, or even well beyond those ideas society has of how things should be. As for you're punishment, I decree that you must apologize to each and every heart affected by your rash plan. I hope in future that you will exercise greater judgments in you endeavors. I will send word to Chiba Mamoru that you are here, and you have a dire need to speak with him." Usagi stated clearly for all present to hear. Haruka nodded her approval, as did the others. Fiore looked at Usagi with eyes full of appreciation and wonder. He grasped her hand and kissed it. Usagi smiled. The blue haired senshi of the deep sea came to stand by as she removed the cuffs from Fiore and placed them back where they were kept. Fiore stood and turned to them first.

"Neptune, Uranus. The two of you seemed to have been the most profoundly affected by my plan. For this I am sorry, but at least now you have the satisfaction of knowing your love, is by far a true and deep love. I wish you the best, and again I am sorry for the pain and heartache I have caused you." The two outside soldiers of love nodded to him and watched as he made his way around the room apologizing to each and every person affected. Finally he returned to Usagi and knelt in front of her. "Queen Usagi, I can not begin to express the sorrow in my heart that my manipulation has caused you such tremendous sorrow and grief. My dear I know you have been as confused yourself at times as Mamoru and I have been. My dear you truly are a resilient being and I am both impressed and eternally grateful to you for your unyielding message of love and forgiveness."

"Apology accepted." Usagi smiled warmly at him and motioned for him to rise. Fiore did and he followed her as she turned to head towards the main sitting room to have a long and involved conversation. Seiya followed, as did Chibi-usa. Ami and Taiki headed off to their apartment. It hadn't taken them long to announce their engagement. Yaten and Rei headed for a local restaurant. Makoto and Minako went off to talk together at Mako's restaurant. Haruka turned to Michiru and drew her into her arms. Michiru relaxed into the strong, loving embrace.

"It is a true deep love we have, I always knew it, somewhere in my heart. Are you mad at Fiore for doing this to us?" Michiru asked her.

"No, actually I'm slightly grateful. I didn't need proof of our love but I certainly value it more now after having lost it than had I not. I might never have realized the value of having you by my side if not for all of this. I also wouldn't have Miyagii, and he's a great kid." Haruka whispered. Michiru rose up on her tip-toes and kissed Haruka as they detransformed and headed hand in hand to Haruka's apartment. Miyagii watched them go smiled to himself. He was happy that both of his parents were now at peace. He went off to join Chibi-usa and his mother, waiting to see what might happen next and how he could possibly be of use.


	22. It all comes together

True Love 22

A few days latter, Haruka stood in her living room while Michiru ran between her own apartment and the sky senshi's gathering things for the trip to America to deal with their children. The seasoned blonde had decided to hide inside and avoid the mad house of press that had decided to camp out in front of the palace. She had arranged for workmen to come in and tear down the wall separating their apartments so that it would be a more convenient in case any of their kids or who ever wanted to stay over with them.

It had been an agonizing decision for her to decide to stay in the palace but once the chips had all been laid out, Michiru had made her see reason. It was really more convenient for them to remain in the palace, so that they could be really involved with everything that called for their involvement; as well as it enabled them to be closer to their friends and it was a only a short walk through a couple hall ways to work.

Haruka had gone over to the flat and cleaned it up, she'd also convinced Michiru to help her decorate it for their kids. Michiru planned on turning a set of keys over to the girls after their conferences at the school. The sandy haired blond hoped the flat would be as good for them as it had for her and Michiru.

Michiru snuck up behind Haruka who was clearly lost in her own thoughts and slipped her arms around the taller woman's waist and laughed as she jumped and smiled.

"What are you thinking about so intensely Ruka?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing my love, only the kids and the future." The gallant fighter chuckled and kissed Michiru lightly. "We really should be going now, you're flight leaves in a half hour and mine an hour after that."

"Yes. Is the taxi out front?" the aqua haired gentile woman asked as she handed her lover a suitcase and grasped her own firmly.

"Yes and you've got your cell?" The sandy haired blond asked with a smile.

"Shoot, no I forgot it." Michiru laughed and ran back into the bedroom to find it. Haruka held open the front door as she came speeding back towards her.

Two hours latter Haruka sat in a hotel room in LA with the one person she honestly didn't ever expect to be there with. The temperamental senshi of the deep sea lounged languorously next to her and laughed as Haruka's cell phone rang.

"Speak words." She greeted her daughter with the normal saying and received the usual laugh.

"Hi mom, are you here? You didn't forget about the meeting did you?" Storm asked accusatorily.

"No Storm-cloud. I didn't forget about the meeting. I hope you have been practicing, that is unless you have chosen a different instrument, as we had discussed?"

"Yes, mom. I've been practicing. I've also been taking Violin lessons but I hate the boring classical stuff they are forcing me to play! I can do so much more interesting things with a synthesizer." The older of the two girls whined, her mother merely rolled her eyes.

"Fundamentals are the building blocks of fun. You have to understand the beginnings of an instrument before you can really appreciate it and do something new with it."

"Yes mom, I know. You've told me hundred times!"

"Then perhaps one of these days, you'll listen to me." Michiru laughed silently beside her and Haruka motioned for her to be quiet. The blue haired creature merely buried her head under a pillow and laughed.

"Do you want to have breakfast tomorrow? Before the meeting?" Storm asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure, that would be nice. Did you want to go to that dinner again or did you have something else in mind?"

"Oh the dinner is perfect. Can we walk together though? I'll meet you in the practice room at the end of the hall, I want to show you what I've been learning." Storm said nonchalantly. Haruka narrowed her eyes and thought that sounded a bit suspicious, since her eldest was clearly not a morning person.

"That's going to be fairly early, are you sure you'll be able to get awake?" She asked in her usual tone.

"Oh mom, I'm not eight years old any more! I'll be fine, just be there!" Storm grumbled impatiently.

"Yes, fine. I'll be there, I'll be there!" Haruka chuckled as Storm hung up. She looked at her lover and smiled as Michi emerged from under the pillow. Wearing a playful grin she slid herself up along the bed tracing a finger along the silky skin of Michiru's thigh as she went. Playful eyes met a sensual smile and were rewarded with sheerings of need.

Their lips crashed together and just as they were really getting involved they were interrupted by the mechanical twang of a cell phone. Haruka groanded as the object of her desire reached to silence her phone. She saw that it was her daughter and answered it instead.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hi mom, I just wanted to see if you're flight was all right? You didn't have any air sickness did you?" Aiko asked pleasantly.

"Oh no, It was fine, actually entirely uneventful."

"Well that's good. Did you have anything planned tomorrow? Sight seeing or anything?" Aiko asked curiously. Michiru smacked at Haruka's hands as they had begun to wander.

"No, dear I don't think so. Why, did you want to do something?"

"Actually I do. I've been working on something and I want you're opinion." The blue-blonde teen stated clearly and unrushed.

"Oh! Yes, uhm. Sure that's sounds fine." Michi stated with a start as her mischievous lover refused to relent and had subsequently attached her lips to her chest and she would not be dislodged.

"Ok, meet me in the front hall way at 7am. Do you know where the school is in relation to you're hotel? You're in the one I told you to stay in right?"

"Yes Aiko, I'm here and I'm right where you wanted me to be. I'll see you in the morning." Michiru stated and hung up not waiting to for a response. She shoved Haruka onto the bed and sat on her. Haruka's eyes sparkled as she tried not to laugh. "That was not a very nice thing for you to do while I was on the phone with our youngest daughter."

"Actualy I thought it was perfectly nice." The blond teased with a Cheshire grin.

"Oh but it was very rude, you nearly gave away our plan to see what their plan is. I believe I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in manners." The slight woman said restraining her wife with more strength than one would have dreamed possible at first glance.

"Sounds like fun." The athletic woman grinned. Michiru answered by assaulting her senses and bringing her to just the edge of release and then pulling away until Haruka was half mad with need. "Michiru…" She growled out lustfully.

"Michiru what?" She turned her own sparkling gaze to meet her enthusiast's heated one.

"Michiru please!" The woman cried in desperation. A smile spread across the delicate features of the artist in control but she couldn't resist dragging it out just a little longer.

"Well I don't think that could hardly be considered a complete sentence but since you did say please…" She trailed off and finished with her mouth and tongue. Haruka let out a scream that Michiru feared they heard all the way down in the lobby.

"Thank you." The quaking woman stated as she recovered. Michiru smiled and readied herself for the pounce she knew was coming. They spent most of the night doing nothing that could be mistaken for sleeping.

The next day they decided Michi would leave first and Haruka would follow her at a safe distance so that it wouldn't appear as though they'd come together, Ruka texted her directions the entire way.

Haruka went into the school and down the hall to the practice room. She glanced around the hallway quickly but didn't see Aiko anywhere. Storm was waiting in the designated place and she even had sheet music sitting on the piano.

"Hi Mom, good to see you. Gee you look tired, did you have a good flight?" the Blonde/blue haired young adult asked quizzically. Haruka merely smiled her usual lopsided grin and shrugged.

"The flight was fine. So is this the boring violin music you've been learning or the boring piano piece they've been forcing on you?" She asked pointing to the music in the cradle.

"Oh, this is something Aiko and I have been working on."

"Well it's good to see the two of you are getting along better."

"Yea, she offered to help me practice for the final. I guess she's really not so bad after you get to know her a little." Storm shrugged as the door opened and in waltzed Aiko with a slightly bleary eyed Michiru in tow.

"Well now, what is the meaning of this?" Haruka asked in a stern sounding voice.

Storm had stood and moved over beside Aiko, who hadn't budged from the door.

"No offense mom, but this arrangement really sucks." The blue/blonde teen stated.

"Yeah seriously. The two of you are both miserable and I think it just sucks that I have this whole other part of me that I never got know." Storm added seriously.

"So we decided that the two of you have to stay in here until you work something better out. The room is sound proofed so you can scream and shout all you want, no one will hear you."

"Yeah and I've acquired the key so you can't get out through the door unless you really feel like breaking it down." Storm laughed as they ducked out the door together and locked their parents in.

Haruka turned to Michiru and smiled at her.

"Well I do believe we have been had my love. Our kids certainly are adept." Haruka stated with a broad grin. Her lovely better half nodded in agreement.

"Should we pretend to fight or would you rather do something else?" Michi asked with a smile. Haruka was silent for a moment and then looked at her love with a twinkle in her eye. "Not that!" Michiru added with a light smack to Haruka's head.

"Oh all right." The playful blond laughed. She then walked over and sat down at the piano and Michiru sidled over and joined her.

Storm and Aiko lingered in the halway for a few moments and decided that it was likely to take awhile. They went for coffee and came back to see what was going on.

"Do you think they made up?" Aiko asked quietly as the walked dow the hallway.

"I'm just hoping they haven't killed each other." Storm shrugged as she pulled the key out of her pocket. "How long have they been in there?" She asked curiously.

"About fourty-five minutes." The younger girl stated glancing at her watch. "Why?"

"Because I swear I hear the piano." Storm stated as she opened the door. Both girls crowded in through the door at the same time and starred open mouthed at the sight before them.

Aiko's mother sat resting her head on Storm's mother's shoulder with one arm looped loosly around her waist. Haruka was playing some the song she'd played the other day, except this time she wasn't crying. She looked happy, blissful even.

The girls exchanged a look and smiled at each other. Michiru noticed them then. She rose from the piano bench and greeted her daughters warmly.

"Thank you for this girls. I'm so glad you were insightful enough to put our needs beyond your own. You're right, it's rotten the way things have worked out but it's all going to change."

"Yes, I plan on making up for lost time, with both of you. After you two are finished with this program I think you should plan on spending the rest of the summer in Tokyo with us." The authoritative figure announced firmly as she came to stand beside her wife in front of their pride and joy.

"You can bring you're partners but no one else. We've readied the place for you." Michi said turning over the keys with a broad smile. The girls exchanged confused, happy glances and shared a hug.

"Wow, I can't believe it really worked!" Storm laughed happily. Haruka exchanged a secret glance with Michiru but neither said anything. Aiko pocketed the house keys.

"Let's hurry up and get breakfast before you get us two brilliant, charming children out of trouble with our teachers?" She stated batting her eyelashes at her mother.

Michiru merely rolled her eyes and smiled. They all trooped out the door then and spent the rest of the day together, getting aquatinted in a family setting.

The girls both showed remarkable improvements in their classes and after they were settled in to the flat and had gotten aquatinted with everyone at the palace, they decided to blend their bands and found a few replacement members.

It had all worked out because the members that had been left in America joined together and there were no hard feelings.

______________________________________________________________________

Well, I suppose this is the end. I know it's kind of rushed but I really wanted to finish it. Things are crazy for me right now…. Perhaps one day I'll alter the ending a bit. The chapters for this story take so long to write and I don't have access to my own computer atm. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Leave you're thoughts please!


End file.
